Sticks and Stones
by BingChiLing
Summary: Alyssa Chau Series #1. Sticks and stones may break my bones but your words will never hurt me.
1. Chapter 1

**Sticks and Stones **

**(Alyssa Chau Series #1)**

_**Notes and Disclosures: **__Most of the characters and settings in this story are borrowed from the amazing world of Stephanie Plum by Janet Evanovich. Some of the plot similarities come from her first book in the series, "One for the Money." I am not making a profit from this story. _

_**A/N: **__This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please be kind! I would love for the readers to review and provide me with ideas and constructive criticism. I discovered fanfiction a couple of months ago and have been obsessed since! I am a Ranger fan through and through and I hope that I do him justice. _

_I have replaced Stephanie Plum with my own original character Alyssa Chau. Although Alyssa does possess some of Stephanie's characteristics she is of my own creation. I love Stephanie but I wanted to insert my own character to play in the world of Plum and hopefully if it's well-received, I will continue with a series. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it!_

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed at the tow truck driver extending my right hand up gripping onto… <em>Butchy's arm <em>_—_let's call him _Butchy_ for the moment, he looks like a _Butchy_.

I stood there for a few seconds gasping for air. I only ran down a flight of stairs from my apartment complex to the parking lot.

_Damn. I'm in really bad shape. _

"What are you doing with my car," I asked a little shriller than I anticipated.

"Lady, it's not your car. It's property of _Lowenstein and Goldberg_ on account that you're several months behind on your payments," he responded in a perturbed voice.

"Please, don't take my car. I was going to make a payment tomorrow!" I pleaded. I squeezed my eyes tightly trying to push out a tear. Nothing.

_Damn._

"Look lady. I'm just here to repossess your car. If you want to work it out you need to call your bank. This little lady is now lying in my bed and I don't intend to let her off it." He secured the harnesses and stepped around to the driver side of the truck, got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

I stood there as I watched my beautiful electric blue mustang convertible disappear off into the distance. I could feel a huge lump forming in my throat. I swallowed hard to choke back the tears that came too late. Leave it up to me to always have a delayed reaction, comeback, anything.

Feeling defeated, I walked back into my apartment building, stepped into the elevator and made my way up to the second floor. I stepped up to my apartment door, reached out and grabbed the door knob and pushed. Nothing.

_Damn! I locked myself out. _

"Wow, this is the start of a really great morning" I grumbled stepping back into the elevator descending down to the ground floor.

I approached single apartment door on the ground level and knocked. Five seconds later the door opened and I was standing face to face with a friendly, smiling face with messy brown tousled hair − the building super, Dillon.

He looked at me and smiled warmly, "Locked yourself out again?"

"Yes," I replied warily.

"Come on in while I grab the keys. Have you had breakfast?"

As if on cue, a monstrous gurgling filled the room. I peered down at my stomach and groaned. With this morning's excitement, I haven't had a chance to eat or enjoy my morning coffee. I was suddenly feeling nauseous.

Dillon chuckled and pointed in the direction of the kitchen, "There's a bag of donuts on the kitchen table. Help yourself."

"Dillion, you're a _god_ among men!" I shouted while pulling a Boston cream out of the bag inhaling it.

While licking the corners of my mouth and fingers with satisfaction, a soft moan slipped through my lips as I held my eyes closed − _Heaven_.

Dillon stepped out of his bedroom and dangled the keys, "Shall we?"

I nodded my head eagerly, "Thank you."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I walked back into my one bedroom apartment. It wasn't much but it was home. It was an old building and the units were all industrial designed with a warehouse-like feeling with high ceilings, metal beams, cement walls, and metal window frames. It had character.

I looked over at the window and scrunched up my nose at a sad looking creature with wilting limbs sprawled all over the window sill.

_Pfft_.

The woman at Sunshine Nursery told me that it was next to impossible to kill this stinking plant. _"It's an easy care household plant that doesn't need much sunlight and rarely needs watering,"_ I thought in a mocking voice.

_Easy care. Ha! _Once again I defy the odds!

I reached out and lifted one of the wilting limbs and felt a pang of sadness. I can't seem to keep things alive in my life for very long.

I quickly showered, threw on a bathrobe, and pulled my long, sleek, straight, black hair into a high ponytail, puckered my bottom lip out and blew my wispy bangs out of my face and drew another deep breath.

"Today I will get a job!" I told myself in the mirror determined to not let this day get started off on the wrong foot regardless of this morning's circumstances.

I kind of didn't have a choice…rent was due next week. And all I had was —_nothing_.

As the coffeepot began making a satisfying whirring, gargling sound, I felt instantly gratified as the kitchen filled with the aroma of coffee.

I walked over to my laptop and logged onto my bank account…I scrunched up my nose…I had $603.45. I plopped down at the kitchen table banging my head down into the table and groaned out loud.

The phone rang. I stood up and grabbed it. I squeezed my eyes closed and held my breath. "Hello," I responded cautiously.

_Please don't be a debt collector. Please don't let it be a debt collector._

"Alyssa Chau! What are you doing?" a shrill high-pitched voice screamed through the phone. The voice belonged to my friend Misty Plum. I wouldn't call Misty my _best friend_ but she was pretty much my only friend currently. So I guess by default she would be my best friend, I grimaced.

"Nothing at the moment. Are you on your way into the office?"

"I told Elliot that I was going to be out of the office the whole day at _client meetings_. So I'm free the whole day! Want to go shopping?"

"You know I can't go shopping. I don't have any money. I don't have a _job_ remember?" I replied dryly.

I've been unemployed for nearly six months now. Misty and I had worked together at E.E. Martin as lingerie buyers for about five years. From day one, Misty latched her talons onto me and hasn't let go since.

Unfortunately, six months ago _E.E. Martin_ announced that they were being bought out by _Baldicott, Inc. Baldicott_ being a larger, well-established company, already had a fully staffed department of buyers. So they only had room to transfer one buyer from _E.E. Martin_ and I got the shaft.

I can't say that it was much of a surprise to me. The professional reason to choose Misty over me – in addition to her two more years of sales experience than mine – is that she is a natural negotiator.

She could negotiate the pants right off of you. The common perception of why Misty got chosen over me was _because_ she could literally charm the pants off of you. It was obvious our boss, Elliott, had a thing for her.

So, this has left me jobless the past six months. I have nothing left in my savings account; my cupboards are bare except for a jar of peanut butter, a loaf of bread, two boxes of Kraft macaroni and cheese and a bottle of soy sauce.

"You're so not fun anymore!" Misty cried out. "All you ever talk about is no job this and no money that. I'm tired of it already! I need my friend back."

"Well, I'm so sorry that my life has caused so many complications for you, Mis. You know that I want to go on a shopping spree more than anything in this world. But, I haven't been able to find a job yet. The job market is bled dry," I responded impatiently.

"Well, I think I have a solution for you. My cousin, Vinnie, just happens to have an opening at his office for a file clerk."

"Do you know how much it pays?" I asked not really thrilled about moving backwards in my career path.

"It's probably a crap job that pays minimum wage, but a job's a job right now in this economy right?"

She was right. Beggars can't be choosers and it'll only be a temporary setback. "You're right, Mis. I really appreciate your looking out for me."

"Great! Meet me at the office at eleven. It's located off Hamilton and Olden. In the meantime, you sure you don't want to go shopping and grab lunch?"

"Sorry, I wish I could but I need to go get myself a new car."

"What happened to your car?"

"Repo."

"Man, I'm sorry. That really blows. I know how much you loved that car. Maybe, you'll be able to find something better!"

Yeah right. That's, Misty for you, always the optimist.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Tonight we'll go dancing to celebrate your new job! Good luck with the car!" she shouted as she disconnected.

I pulled on a light gray pencil skirt, a sheer powder pink sleeveless wrap blouse with ruffles down the front, light gray three-quarter length matching blazer, and a pair of pink one-inch pumps. I gave myself the once over in the mirror to make sure I didn't have a random panty hanging out of the back of my waistband or anything else seemingly out of the ordinary.

"Not too shabby, Chau. Today is the day you'll finally be employed again," I reassured myself.

I locked up the apartment and walked three blocks down to Blue Ribbon Used Cars. Sitting in the front lot was a two-door Chevy Nova that was barely recognizable as a car.

I think the car is supposed to be red but you could barely see any of the original paint on the car as it was covered from head to toe in rust. I got the car for a steal at $500 and they even paid for my registration and taxes.

It was a scorcher of a day. The A/C was busted in the car so I had to roll down all of the windows. No power windows here. The AM/FM radio didn't work but it was equipped with a cassette player.

"Cassette player…I am the spitting image of awesomeness,"I muttered sarcastically scrunching my nose.

I pulled my new ride into my parking lot remembering one very special cassette tape from my youth.

I sprinted up the stairs with my mind focused on grabbing the tape out of the brown shoebox, with the pretty pink ribbon wrapped around it, carefully sitting in the far back corners of my closet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previous Chapter: I sprinted up the stairs with my mind focused on grabbing the tape out of the brown shoebox, with the pretty pink ribbon wrapped around it, carefully sitting in the far back corners of my closet._

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, baby, baby!...Baby, baby!<br>__Ooh, baby, baby!...Baby, baby!  
><em>_Get up on this!...Ow!  
><em>_Salt n' Pepa's here!_

I belted out loudly as I pulled up to a red light on Hamilton.

_Want you to push it...Now push it...Push it real good!_

I sang as I bobbed my head while flailing my arms around in a thrusting motion. Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I felt a shiver down my spine as a shiny black Porsche 911 Turbo came to a rolling stop next to my _classic_ Chevy Nova.

I turned my head slightly to the right. A large man dressed in black and sunglasses tilted his head and peered over at me with stone cold expressionless face.

I'm not one to really care what others think of me but at that very moment I felt my face instantly flush red. I slowly lowered my arms and slumped down into the seat hoping that I could shrink myself tiny enough to disappear.

The light turned green and the Turbo rolled off. I sat there awestruck for a moment.

_HONK!_ "Fucking move, bitch!" the driver behind me growled at me.

"Sorry!" I held up my hand and sputtered off.

I pulled my hunk of junk behind Misty's beautiful shiny red Miata. I looked up at a blue and white sign over the door — _Vincent Plum Bail Bonding Company_.

I climbed out of my Nova and slammed the door shut pulling on my blazer as Misty was walking out of the office.

"Alyssa!" she squealed running over to embrace as if she hadn't seen me in ages. Everything with Misty was melodramatic.

She was a gorgeous 5'7", all legs, long wavy-blond, blue-eyed, well-endowed female specimen. Misty's aura commanded attention everywhere she went; she was a sexy, can-get-anything-I-want strong woman.

Why she attached herself to Plain Jane me was a mystery. She was fun to hang out with, but she's not someone I would entrust with my first born much less my dying houseplant.

"You're a bit over-dressed."

"I wanted to make a good impression, but fuck it's hot. This stupid blouse is clinging onto me like glue," I fanned myself while tugging my blouse away from my skin.

"Well, come on! I'll introduce you," she smiled brightly as she pushed open the door to the bond's office. "Connie, this is my good friend, Alyssa Chau. She's here to inquire about the File Clerk opening. Aylssa, this is Connie," she pointed to a pretty older woman, with massively teased black hair and flawless olive skin, who was sitting behind a large stack of files at the desk.

Connie looked up at me and smiled, "So you're here for the crap ass File Clerk job?"

I nodded my head.

"You must be pretty hard up for cash, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, you're not going to make much with that lousy job."

"I understand that. I was just hoping to be able to fill the position temporarily until I am able to get myself back on my feet."

"We just had a Bond Enforcement Agent position open up. You could make a lot more money doing that than this bullshit filing job. Our latest agent just quit. Said he got married and was moving to Ohio to start a family," she scoffed.

"Bond Enforcement Agent?"

"Vinnie's in the bondsman business. Someone commits a crime, we bond him or her out, and if they skip their scheduled court date, we send a BEA out for them to bring them in. You get ten percent of the posted bond."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not usually. Most times they just forgot and they come willingly. Others may need a little more persuasion."

"So, ten percent of a bond is usually how much?"

"It depends. Some are lower and some are higher than others. You could make as little as ten dollars to as much as ten thousand or more depending on the amount of the bond."

My eyes widened to the possibility of making ten thousand from simply bringing in a single person. I'm pretty sure I could do the job. I've always been able to accomplish anything I set my mind to.

"I'm interested, when can I get started?" I said determined.

"If Vinnie agrees to hire you, I'd be more than happy to teach you everything you need about how the process works and the business."

"Speak of the devil himself. This here's my good for nothing cousin, Vinnie," she pointed to a forty-five year old, greasy-haired, 5'7", boney, weasel-looking man who had just stepped out of a door behind Connie which I'm assuming was his office.

"Is that any way to talk about someone you're asking for a favor," he replied disgusted.

He gave me a once over head to toe and a smile curled up from his dirty rat like lips.

Misty reached out and smacked him upside his head. "Don't even think about it! You are NOT to lay a slimy finger on my friend, you hear?"

He continued to give me a snarky smile while staring at my chest. "You're hired, but be aware that this job requires a lot of bending over," his eyes settling on my ass.

I shuddered, "I'm actually interested in applying for the new Bond Enforcement Agent opening."

Vinnie wiped the smile off his face, "The Bounty Hunter position? What kind of experience do you have that will equip you to pull of that job? It's dangerous and most of my agents used to be in security and you need to know something about law enforcement."

He hesitated and looked me up and down again, "Sweetheart, you should stick to the filing job. It's more suited for someone of your stature. If it's money you're worried about, I'm sure we can find some _extra_ work for you to earn additional compensation."

_Pig. _

I stood up straight and said in a firm professional interview voice, "Mr. Plum, I know I am the right person for this job. Please don't be fooled by my _stature. _ I am a very determined person who usually gets her way. As a former Buyer, I am an excellent negotiator and people person, and I know a little bit about the law from the law courses taken in college."

"Yeah but what about self-defense training? Do you own a gun?"

"I don't own a gun, but I could get one if I need to." _A gun? _ "I don't have any formal self-defense training, but I am somewhat trained in Wushu with a focus on stick fighting."

"Wooo-shi?"

"It's a form of martial arts."

"Look, you look like a nice girl. I just don't want you to break a nail—"

"—Excuse me? But I am not some prissy girl and I can handle my own. I can do anything a _male_ can do," l snapped breaking my cool professional demeanor.

"It's dangerous work being a Bounty Hunter. From the looks of you, I don't think you're cut out for it," he eyeballed me with his beady black eyes.

I don't even know if I'm cut out for this job either. But if I want to continue having a roof over my head and food in my belly then I'm going to need to figure out how to bring in some income. Plus, I hate it when someone tells me I can't do something.

"Vinnie! You _will_ give her a chance. If you don't, I'll have a long talk with Lucille about a duck," Misty sneered.

"You'd blackmail me? Your own cousin?"

Misty told me stories of her cousin Vinnie in the past. He apparently has a reputation of having an insatiably, inscrutable sex life. He is married to Lucille, whose father was Harry "the Hammer" has been rumored to have mob connections, and is the only person in town who doesn't know about her husband's addiction to kinky sex. It's been rumored that Vinnie's addiction doesn't stop short of human variety if you catch my drift.

I scrunched my nose at the thought.

"Yes, Alyssa's a very good friend of mine, and I would do anything for her."

_Except for NOT bailing on me for a hot male piece of ass,_ I thought quietly.

"Vinnie, all I'm asking from you is to give me a chance. I really need the money, and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Misty glared daggers into Vinnie and he shifted uncomfortably. "Fine, I'll give you a chance."

"Good! Then it's settled. Well, I'd love to stay, but I have an appointment with a _client_," Misty gave me a quick squeeze and walked out the door.

"Look, I'll give you a civil case. If you can bring him in today, I'll take you as a full-time BEA. If not, you'll need to seek employment elsewhere."

He turned to Connie, "Give her the paperwork for Earl Jenkins. He was bonded for $500 so he's only worth $50 to you."

My eyes grew wide. $50 is more than what I've made in the last six months. I did a little happy dance in my head.

Connie held up a file, "Bail skips are also known as FTAs, Fail to Appear. Everything you need to know about the skip and his history is in that file. Make sure you get a body receipt from the police station and I'll cut you a check."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and a shiver went through my body from excitement of the possibility of donning the new title of Bounty Hunter on my resume.

Vinnie turned to walk back to the office and stopped short and turned his head, "Stick fighting?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's the only thing I specialized in when I studied Wushu. I'm really good with a stick."

He raised an eyebrow as his nasty lips curled up in a smile that made me want to hurl myself off of a bridge into raging waters.

"I bet you are," he leered.

After thirty seconds of processing what I just said, I opened my mouth to correct myself as the office door slammed shut.

I decided to drop it and grabbed the file from Connie as a huge grin quickly stretched on my face as I jumped up and down excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I won't let you down!"

I turned around quickly to bolt out the door and slammed hard into a wall.

"FUCK ME!" I swore. That wall was _not_ there when I walked in.

"Maybe later," a deep sultry voice responded as a pair of strong hands grabbed my arms to steady me. I stood in a daze for a few seconds.

I started apologizing profusely as my face flushed red realizing it wasn't a wall I was staring into but a muscle bound black t-shirt attached to a man's chest.

I arched my neck up slowly and sucked in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" I said breathily as I stumbled back a bit.

I looked up and locked eyes with a pair of intense brown eyes. It was the man from the black Turbo from earlier. I felt my face turn a brighter shade of red.

He towered over me like a huge oak tree — a strong, more than 6' tall, oak tree with biceps that looked like they'd been carved out of granite and buffed up with Armour-All. I placed him in his late-twenties, early-thirties.

I cowered in comparison to him at 5'3" with a small petite frame.

"I think I should be asking you that question," he looked at me expressionless as he steadied me.

I scrunched my nose.

I turned to run out the door before I drew any more attention to myself, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I gotta go. Sorry about crashing into you again." I waved good-bye to Connie and headed out.

I ran out to my Nova, tossed the file and my blazer into the passenger seat through the window, and went to open the door to climb in.

_Stuck. Son of a bitch!_

I yanked on the door and it wouldn't budge. I yanked on it several more times.

"FUCK! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT CAR!" I screamed as I kicked the door placing a nice round dent into the side of the rusted door with my heel. I grabbed the handle with both hands, planted my right foot on the car and yanked as hard as I could. The handle flew off and smacked me in the face, I sailed backwards landing on my ass.

I laid there in the street for a few seconds before jumping up quickly as my skin began sizzling on the hot, black tarmac. I quickly caught a glimpse of tall, dark, and mysterious exiting the office.

_Shit!_ I don't need to look like even more of a fool in front of this guy…not that I care what he thought of me. I just needed to keep some of my dignity in tact somehow.

So I did the next best thing. I climbed through the open window head first, my ass sticking up in the air as I tried pulling myself into the car.

_Ugh._ I should've really though this through first. My belt loop caught up on the door lock. I wiggled a little more to inch myself forward when the hairs on the back of my neck stood up again.

"Fuuuuucccckkk," I hissed.

"Need some help?" a deep voice said from behind my ass.

"Nope! I'm fine, thanks!" I tried to say as pleasantly as I could.

Suddenly, I felt his hands around my waist as he hoisted me out of the car. A tingly surge of warmth shot through my body. My face grew warm.

"Umm…thanks but I was fine."

He looked down at the door where a handle used to be.

"Uh, it kind of fell off," I slowly pointed to the middle of the street. He turned his head and I thought I saw a slight twitch in his mouth as if he was attempting to smile but he quickly slid back to his blank expressionless face.

He swept me up and carefully deposited me into my car feet first.

"Umm…thanks."

He nodded his head. "You should have that checked out," he said pointing to the door and strolled back to his Turbo across the street picking up my broken handle off the ground.

_Smartass._ I watched him as he walked away and found myself entranced by the shape of his ass and how well he wore those black cargo pants.

_Damn! I_ shook my head. "Snap out of it. You have a job to do!" I muttered.

I picked up the file and began studying it.

Earl Jenkins, 54 year old, 5'6", 250 lbs, single, white-male, worked as a mechanic at a small mechanic shop off of Falls Street.

It says here that he's a first time offender and was arrested for smearing dog shit in the seat of a customer's BMW convertible. The customer pressed charges against Jenkins destruction of property.

My stomach rumbled. Well, I can't go taking down hardened criminals on an empty stomach and sputtered off on a mission of utmost importance.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previous Chapter: Earl Jenkins, 54 year old, 5'6", 250 lbs, single, white-male, worked as a mechanic at a small mechanic shop off of Falls Street. _

_It says here that he's a first time offender and was arrested for smearing dog shit in the seat of a customer's BMW convertible. The customer pressed charges against Jenkins destruction of property. _

_My stomach rumbled. Well, I can't go taking down hardened criminals on an empty stomach and sputtered off on a mission of utmost importance._

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I sat staring at an old high rise that's seen better days.<p>

I punched my hand up in the air, "I can do this!" I peeled my thigh off the vinyl upholstery and stumbled out of the window. My skin was slick with sweat as my chiffon blouse clung to my skin. The faster I get done with this, the faster I can get home and take a nice long shower.

I gathered all of the courage I could conjure up and marched up inside and took the elevator to the third floor. I stepped up to a red door with crooked metal lettering that read "3A."

Drew in a deep breath, and knocked on the door loudly. I plastered a smile on my face as not to scare the man away in hopes that he'd think I was a nice pleasant girl and come with me simply because I asked him to.

The door swung open exposing a sweaty, bald, overweight man wearing a stained white undershirt with a huge gaping hole in the right armpit and wrinkled boxer shorts with the words "ho ho ho" written in red scattered all over a large green canvas.

The boxers looked like they probably hadn't seen a washing machine since last Christmas — more than half a year ago. He was holding a can of Miller Lite in his right hand.

"Yeah?" he barked impatiently.

"Earl Jenkins?" I said as I concentrated on trying not to scrunch up my nose at the sight of him.

"Yeah, that's me. Whaddaya want?"

I smiled sweetly, "Hi Mr. Jenkins. My name is Alyssa Chau, Bond Enforcement Agent. You missed your court date. I was sent here by your bondsman, Vinnie Plum, to bring you in to reschedule your court date."

A flash of blue flew at me, a hard object bounced off my forehead and a cold liquid streamed down my face and all over my shirt.

_Fuck!_ Was I just shot? I took a few seconds to collect myself and realized Jenkins had just thrown his beer can at me. The door swung towards me and I stepped forward jarring my foot into the frame to catch it from closing completely.

Shoving the door open, I watched as Jenkins retreating to the back of his apartment. I started after him when the whole floor shook.

_Thud!_

Jenkins came crashing down on the ground before he could reach the door to his bedroom. He had tripped over the ottoman, hit his head on the side of the coffee table and landed hard on the ground. I stared at him incredulously for a few seconds and realized he wasn't moving.

_Shit!_ He's not dead is he? This is not good. I could see the headlines now. _"Amateur Bounty Hunter's first day on the job, kills fat man in Christmas boxers."_

I scurried over to the body and stepped over him, careful not to touch him. Who knows where he's been. I grabbed a pair of tongs off the kitchen counter and poked him in the ribs.

Nothing.

"_This is ridiculous, Alyssa. The man could be dead or dying and you're afraid of catching cooties?" _I tossed the tongs behind me as I knelt down scrunching my nose. I placed two fingers on the fatty tissue of his neck to check for a pulse.

I let out a huge sigh of relief and realized he was breathing heavily and had a strong pulse. _Thank, God!_

This should be easy! He should come down to the station with you cooperatively! Well…only on the account that he's unconscious and he can't put up a fight.

Okay, now I have to think of a way to get him from the house to the car to the station. There was no way that I could carry a 250 lb. walrus to my car.

I scanned the room real quick and spotted a brown crusty looking throw on the couch. I don't even want to think about what he does with that throw besides keep him _warm_ on chilly evenings.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little at the thought.

I scrunched up my nose grabbing the throw and laid it down on the ground beside Jenkins. I stepped over him and got down on my knees attempting to roll him onto his back onto the throw. He weighed a ton!

I put my entire body into it, slowly but surely getting him onto his side. My foot slipped on the hardwood floor as I was pushing my body into him and I came crashing down.

I lay sprawled out on top of him with my face planted in his sweaty bubbler infested armpit. _Gross_! I quickly hopped up on my feet and started wiping my face with my sweat soaked shirt.

I dry heaved recognizing that it was no longer just my sweat mixed into the shirt. I'm going to have to burn my clothes after this. I knew I should've went home and changed my clothes before going after this guy.

Once I got the throw under him fully, I grabbed the end where his head was lying and dragged it towards the door. His body slid semi-easily across the hardwood floor towards the door.

I pushed the down button on the elevator and waited a few seconds until it "dinged" as the doors drew open to reveal a petite elderly woman who gave me a suspicious look.

I flashed her a sweet smile and dragged Jenkins into the elevator. "G please," I instructed her.

She slowly reached out and pushed the already lit _G_ button on the panel.

"It's a scorcher of a day, today, isn't it?" I said as the doors slid shut.

No response.

She looked down uncomfortably at Jenkins.

"I'm a Bounty Hunter," I tilted my head over to her and told her. "It's my first day," I added.

She shifted her weight uncomfortably.

The elevator "dinged" and the doors slid open. The little old lady stepped over Jenkin's body and shuffled out the door quickly.

_Hmpf_. Some people just don't know how to hold a polite conversation.

When I got him out of the building, I struggled a bit while I attempted to drag him across the lawn towards the car as buckets of sweat poured down my face, my clothes and hair clinging to my body.

With Jenkin's body weight, friction, and heat combination, hauling him through the grass proved to be an enormous challenge. We finally reached the car. I swung the passenger side door open.

Thank god that door was able to open. I climbed into the car and put my entire body weight, all 110 lbs, into pulling him up into the car. I yanked him up by the straps of his shirt.

The fabric snapped under my hands sending me flying backwards into the car door.

_Fuck!_ I rubbed the back of my throbbing head and looked down at my torn skirt. I let out a defeated sigh and held my breath as I slid my hands under Jenkin's sweaty pits.

After getting most of his torso into the passenger seat, I turned and climbed out of the driver side window jogging around the car. I shoved the rest of his sweaty greasy blubbery body into the car. This took what felt like more than an hour to accomplish.

The smell of our sweat mixing together and the sticky skin on skin contact made me light headed. Once I finally got him shoved into the seat. I reached over, buckled him safely in, flipped the child safety lock on the side of the door and slammed the door shut.

At least I can run into the police station and acquire help getting him out knowing that if I locked the door he wouldn't be able to get out if he were to regain consciousness. He couldn't climb out the window and there's no way for him to open driver side door.

Sometimes, I surprise myself at my brilliant ideas. Smiling quietly to myself, we took off for the police station.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

I shuddered as I pulled up to the front of the Trenton Police Station. I've never had pleasant memories associated with police station. An image of me as an eleven year old child sitting on the bench, wrapped in a blanket on the evening of my parents' death flooded my memory.

I stifled a tear and quickly pulled myself together. Wow, I can't believe I'm doing it! I climbed out of the car window, barely stumbling this time and did a slow jog towards the station door.

I walked into the precinct and was greeted with nice blast of cool from the A/C. A satisfied sensation traveled through my body and I felt my nipples perk up to attention from the cool air. A slow moan escaped my mouth.

I looked up and saw an officer looking at me from behind the front desk with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Carl Costanza, I didn't realize you were a cop," I returned the smile.

Carl and I were in a couple of law courses together back in college. Although we weren't close friends, we did frequent a few parties and meals together.

"That I am. It's been a long time Alyssa. And may I add you looking mighty ravishing." He gave me the onceover.

I reached out and playfully punched him in the arm. "Yeah cause the disheveled sweaty look is so insatiable."

"Most men prefer the look," he winked. "What do I owe the pleasure of having you grace us with your presence today?"

"I brought in an FTA and was wondering if you could help me bring him in. He's in my car."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're a bounty hunter now?" He stepped out from behind the desk and put his arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the door.

I nodded my head, "This is kind of a trial apprehension before I sign on full-time."

"I never would've thought in a million years this is how our lives would cross paths. I figured you'd be living in some big penthouse in New York with some fancy job on Wall Street."

Boy, was he way off on that assessment.

"Nope. I decided to stay in Trenton. There's nothing for me to go back to New York for and funny how life just throws you for a loop."

We walked out to my car to find Jenkin's head and a flailing arm sticking out of the window.

"You bitch! You tried to kill me!"

"I did not! You were the idiot that took off running knocking yourself out."

"Get me out of this car! You fucking locked me in here to bake in the sun! It's a fucking hundred degrees out here!"

"I only left you out here for a couple of minutes. Jeez!"

Carl squeezed my shoulder and chuckled. "I see you're still full of surprises."

I shot him an evil glare.

"Don't just stand there, help me out!" he glared at Carl.

"Pipe down, you fat bastard," Carl cracked.

I walked over and opened the passenger side door as Jenkin's body tumbled out of the seat into the sidewalk. Carl walked over to the car and shoved Jenkins shoulders through the window. Jenkins ass met the pavement with a hard thud.

Carl walked around the door and cuffed Jenkins before hauling him up to his feet.

"Come on, Alyssa," he said guiding Jenkins towards the door. "I'll get your paperwork ready. I hope you decide to go into this bounty hunter business because I think this place could use a little more excitement," he chuckled.

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Stepping out of the shower feeling refreshed after a long satisfying shower washing away the sweat, dirt, and grime from today's antics.

I toweled my hair dry and looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself proudly. You are now looking at Trenton's newest full-fledged Bounty Hunter.

_Alyssa Chau __—__ Bounty Hunter._ Has a nice ring to it. I sound badass now. After Carl gave me my body receipt, I headed straight back to the bond's office. Connie grinned at me like a proud mother hen as she wrote my $50 check.

I felt incredibly accomplished. And because of our prior agreement, Vinnie had to unwillingly bring me on as a full-time BEA.

I wrapped the towel around my chest as my phone rang.

"Alyyyssssaaa! I hear congratulations — to the latest Trenton Bounty Hunter — are in order!" Misty shrieked on the other end.

"I know! I don't know how I managed it but I did."

"We're celebrating! Be ready at eleven. I'll call you when I pull up in your lot."

_Click._

_I rolled my eyes. _She hung up before I could even answer her.

There's no stopping Misty once she's made up her mind. Like I said before, Misty is the type that almost always gets her way. I have a couple of hours to veg out before a night of dancing and maybe alcohol.

I plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV as the news anchor announced, _"Daughter of Financial Investment Banker Stanley Smith goes missing. Best friend reported she was last seen leaving private party last Friday…"_

* * *

><p><em><em>AN: Please bear with me as make an attempt to build my story. Again this is my first stab at this so any help/comments is most appreciated. Thank you! =)__


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much to those who reviewed and send me suggestions. Your support has been really great and I truly appreciate you sticking with me and this story!_

_Previous Chapter: There's no stopping Misty once she's made up her mind. Like I said before, Misty is the type that almost always gets her way. I have a couple of hours to veg out before a night of dancing and maybe alcohol._

_I plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV as the news anchor announced, "Daughter of Financial Investment Banker Stanley Smith goes missing. Best friend reported she was last seen leaving private party last Friday…"_

* * *

><p>I slid into the seat next to Misty. I have to give her credit; you can always count on her to be on time. Misty was wearing a tight, low-cut, red dress that accentuated all of her perfect curves and matched her little red car. A wrinkle formed between her beautifully manicured eyebrows.<p>

"What?"

"Really? That's what you're wearing?"

I looked down at my skinny jeans, black spaghetti tank, and black, gray and purple hi-ankle Nike's. "What's wrong with this? We're going dancing right?"

"You're killing me!" She pulled out of the lot and sped down the road.

"Look if I'm going out tonight, I'm going to dance. Period. End of discussion."

Misty let out an exasperated sigh.

I love to dance, but I'm not like the typical girls who go out dancing to shake some booty in hopes that some guy will come up and rub up on them. For me, dancing is an escape. I find my own little corner of the universe, close my eyes, and dance the night away as the music takes me over and carries all my troubles away. And to keep up an entire night of dancing, you have to dress comfortably. Why claim to go out dancing if you're going out in a cute skimpy dress paired with five inch heels, which Misty affectionately calls _"Fuck Me Pumps"_ or FMPs, when you know that by the end of the night your feet will hurt so badly that it prohibits you from walking, let alone continuing to dance.

Misty found a spot up front and we rolled up to a large 6'4" foot tall, large, well-built man dressed in a black suit standing by the door.

"Petey!" Misty purred as she walked up and threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ladies," he gave us a polite nod. "Going to do some serious dancing tonight, I see," he smiled eyeing my outfit.

"Oh you know it, Pete," as he gave me a big bear hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek.

We stepped in, scoped out the crowd, and Misty made a beeline for the bar. "Jack, give me the usual!" as she leaned in and gave the bartender a quick peck on the lips.

He furnished her with a Cosmopolitan and placed a bottle of water on the bar in front of me and winked. I replied with a smile and took a few sips. I turned to Misty as she polished off her Cosmo and grabbed my hand. "Let's dance."

We hit the dance floor together. Misty danced circles and rubbed up against me from time to time. This is Misty's way of drawing attention to herself, not that she ever needed a move. But she usually starts the night dancing playfully with me, throwing in a few sexy hair flips while grinding up on me. When she's drawn in the appropriate amount of male spectators, she'll slowly move away bringing distance between us allowing the men to feel comfortable enough to approach.

I don't know what it is with males and the girl-on-girl action. I guess it will always remain a mystery to me but after about thirty minutes of this show, Misty slowly danced away from me, which meant it was my time.

I make a quick survey of the room, identified a nice spot on the dance floor to claim as my own, and made my way over. I closed my eyes and took in the music. When I dance, I feel a sense of comfort. It gives me the sensation that I can do anything.

Every now and then a poor sap would come up and try to dance with me only for me to turn my back or blatantly hold up my hand and shake my head no. The bonuses of dressing the way I do at the club, people automatically assume that you're not interested.

After about an hour of non-stop dancing, I make my way back over to Jack for a bottle of water. Misty approaches me with a tall, skinny, but nicely defined, long-haired bleached blond male. "Alyssa, this is Jared. Jared, this is my good friend, Alyssssssssssa," she slurs and giggles.

I smile, "It's nice to meet you, Jared."

"The pleasure is mine—"

"—LET'S DANCE! WHOOO!" Misty screeches as she yanks Jared to the dance floor.

I shake my head. Classic Misty. I return to my corner and continue to dance for another half hour. I open my eyes and do a quick scan of the dance floor, no sign of Misty.

I made my way to the door and stopped to give Petey a quick hug good-bye glancing over where Misty had parked which was now vacant. I started down the sidewalk.

This is our typical routine. Misty and I always arrive together, but Misty always ends up leaving with the latest flavor of the week. Me, I always find a way home on my own. I've gotten used to it. I've been on my own for so long that I've learned to depend on only myself.

After my parents passed away, I shifted from foster home to foster home the remainder of my teen years. I was never adopted into a permanent family because most couples were looking to raise younger children. And in all honesty, I didn't know how I would feel being permanently placed into a new family.

My parents had no siblings and both my maternal and paternal grandparents passed away when I was an infant. I had no living relatives and my parents were very private people and I couldn't recall if they even had any close friends.

I would be lying if I said I didn't get lonely at times. But overall, I'm used to being on my own. Sometimes I was envious of other people and their relationships with their parents. I would love to be able to fight with my mom about how much of a nag she is or have my father grill my latest boyfriend each time he came to pick me up for a date. But thinking about the things I wish could be doesn't change the fact that they're no longer here and I am on my own.

The walk home was nice and peaceful. My apartment was only about ten blocks away and the evening brought a nice cool breeze. I walked by a row of houses and from behind one of the houses I saw a flash of white heading towards me.

I froze for a second as a man dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans with an angry scar over his eyebrow came charging at me with a knife. He reached me and yanked me into a choke hold as I spotted another man running from around the house.

"I'll kill her!" the man holding the knife shouted at the other man who appeared a few feet away pointing a gun at us.

My eyes grew wide. If I hadn't just sweat out all of the liquids in my body while dancing earlier, I surely would have peed my pants at that very moment.

"Don't be stupid, Lupinski. We can work out a deal. Let the girl go."

"Yeah like I believe you, pig," Scarface shouted spitting at the gunman. "Put the gun down or I'll slit her throat."

"Don't be rash. If I agree to put the gun down will you let her go?"

Shit, did I just stumble into the middle of a drug deal gone bad? Think, Alyssa. What to do? I have to get out of this guy's grasp.

"I'm not feeling very well," I whimpered.

"Shut up, Bitch!" he pulled around me tighter and pushed the knife harder into my throat.

I flashed back to a tip my _Sifu_ had taught me during my Wushu training._ "When in doubt diversion is the best line of defense, Jiao Ai."_

_Sifu_ said this to me after he had realized my training discipline was hopeless and the best line of defense that I had going for me was to cause a ruckus to draw attention away from the situation. He believed that not every situation needed to end up with flying kicks and punches. The use of controlled breathing and quick thinking was deadlier and more effective than any physical contact.

The two men continued to exchange words while I began to whimper. I let my body go limp acting as if I was tipsy and was losing the strength to hold myself up.

_Lupinski_, as the gunman called him, loosened his grip on me startled by the slack of my body. Quickly, I slipped out of his grasp, nicking my neck with the knife in the process, spun around, shoved him back as far as I could, as I fell back hard onto the pavement.

I heard the knife fall to the ground and Lupinski's body slam into a parked car. The gunman sprinted towards Lupinski and the streetlight bounced off of a shiny piece attached to his right hip.

A badge. Gunman was a cop. I laid my head back down on the ground in relief.

He cuffed Lupinski while reading his rights. The sounds of sirens approaching came from the distance and seconds later we were surrounded by flashing red and blue lights. Several cops stepped out of their vehicles and walked over to relieve Lupinski from _Officer_ Gunman.

I remained on my back pretty sure that I was bleeding to death. Plus, I was just too scared and exhausted to move. I shut my eyes for a minute in hopes that if I opened my eyes this would have all just been a crazy dream. I mean only this kind of thing happens in the movies, right? So, it had to be some crazy dream.

A shadow cast over me, I slowly opened my eyes to take a peek. I was staring straight into a pair of deep brown worried eyes.

"Are you ok, Ma'am?"

I slowly nodded my head realizing this wasn't a dream. During all of the commotion, I hadn't seemed to realize how incredibly handsome Officer Gunman was until now. His expression softened and he reached under me with his strong arms and a surge of warmth shot through my body as he helped lift me back onto my feet.

"Thanks," I said softly.

"I should be thanking _you_," he replied with a soft smile as he led me to a paramedic and sat me down.

The paramedic approached me and started cleaning my cut and bandaging it. When I heard someone call out my name from a distance.

I looked up and saw Carl walking over to me. "Wow, I'll say you've had quite an exciting day today," he snickered.

"You know each other?" Officer Gunman said a little surprised.

"Yeah, Alyssa and I go way back," He turned to me and gave me a bear hug. "I'm not even going to bother asking you how you got involved with this one. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Officer Morelli." He turned to Officer Morelli. "Watch out for this one, she's trouble," he laughed and he walked off.

I rolled my eyes.

"Miss, do you have a moment to make a statement for the police report?"

I nodded my head. _Yes, I do Officer Morelli. _The name just rolls off the tongue.

"Could I get your full name?"

"Alyssa Chau. That's C-H-A-U."

"May I ask why you were walking down this street so late at night alone?"

"I was on my way home from _Club Metro_. I, uh, kind of _lost_ my ride. I've been walking this way for years. I only live a few blocks away."

"You know even if this is a relatively safe neighborhood, it's very dangerous for a woman to be walking around at this hour of the night."

_For a woman? _My blood began to boil. Why that egotistic, sexist pig! "No offense, _Officer_, but as a _woman_ I am very capable of taking care of myself. And I believe that if a _man_ was placed in the same situation as I was tonight. It would've played out almost exactly the same way," I said perturbed.

He took a quick step back, "Ma'am, I'm not questioning your ability to watch out for yourself. I was merely suggesting that you be more careful in the future because you never know what can happen. There is strength in numbers."

"Well then, _Officer_. I suggest next time, you learn to take a minute to think before you phrase your _suggestions_," I replied coolly.

"Point taken," he raised his hands in defeat.

"May I go now?" I said impatiently. "I have to be up for work in the morning and as much as I do enjoy the pleasure of your company. I must be heading home."

"I think we're good for now, but let me take down your information in case we need to reach you with more questions. And I'll be happy to escort you to your place of residence."

"Thank you, Officer, but I can manage to get home on my own. I appreciate the kind offer."

"Ma'am—"

"Alyssa," I corrected him impatiently.

"Alyssa, this is not a suggestion. I will make sure you get home safely."

"Fine," I huffed. I gave him my information and he steered me towards a black Dodge Durango around the corner.

We drove towards my apartment in uncomfortable silence. I couldn't help but glance over at him admiring his well-defined features. I observed how nicely his button down shirt and jeans clung to his body. All of the other officers that had arrived on scene were dressed in uniform except for Officer Morelli. My guess was that he was a plainclothes cop who worked mostly undercover. I drifted off a bit and thought about how I would love to be _under_ covers with Officer Morelli.

As I heard the car shift into park, I threw open my eyes snapping back to reality. What the hell was wrong with me? It wasn't like me to be all ga-ga over a guy. I shook the thoughts out of my head and flashed him a quick smile, "Thank you for the ride, Officer."

I turned to jump out of the car and he reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"I'll walk you up."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I'm sure you need to be getting somewhere, and I'm perfectly safe now. I appreciate the ride home though."

"I'm off duty now, so I am more than happy to escort you to your door."

I scrunched my nose, "Then I'm sure you're anxious to be getting home and packing in some hours of sleep after a long day of work."

"I insist," he replied firmly, releasing my wrist. He slid out of the truck before I could respond.

We rode the elevator to the second floor in more excruciating silence.

When we reached my door, I spun around to face Officer Morelli catching a nice whiff of his aftershave. My knees began to buckle as he put his left hand up on the door behind me and leaned in.

"You know what you did back there was incredibly reckless. You could've gotten yourself killed," he said placing his right hand behind the back of my neck and gently rubbed his thumb over my bandage.

I scrunched up my nose and opened my mouth, "I—"

He lifted his finger to my lips, "But I have to say that was some really quick thinking on your part. With the whole fake drunk act, I was very impressed," he smiled with his whole face as crinkles formed around the corners of his eyes.

I clamped my mouth closed slowly before proceeding. "Why thank you, Officer Morelli. That's quite a compliment coming from you being that I'm a _woman_ and all," I said dryly.

"You're not going to let up on that are you?" he sighed as he shoved his right hand into his pocket.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. I'm stubborn like that."

"Joe."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me, Joe."

"Oh." I blushed, "Thank you, Offi—Joe, for walking me to my door," I said hopefully with a cool steady voice that I imagined in my head and not with the trembling shaky voice that I'm pretty sure actually came out.

He smiled at me and looked into my eyes, "It was my pleasure, Alyssa." My body tingled as I watched my name flow from his lips. He brought his right hand up to my face.

_Oh my god, is he going to kiss me? _I bit down on my bottom lip.

His hand came up to my face furnishing a business card. "If there's anything that you need, please feel free to give me a call, Ms. Chau."

My heart slowed down to a realization. I reached up and grabbed the card curtly, "Thank you, Officer. Have a good night." I spun around unlocked my door and shoved it open.

"You too, Ms. Chau."

I stopped breathing at the sight of his tight ass walking towards the elevator.

I shook my head. _Get a grip, Alyssa! Sheesh! _

I stepped through the doorway and suddenly the exhaustion swept over me. I made my way into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and realized the clock on the microwave was blinking 3:17am.

_Sigh._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Fuuuck!" I groaned as I kicked my covers off and slammed my hand down on the alarm on the nightstand. I squinted at the clock blinking — 8:00AM.

_Damn it. _

I had to be at the Bonds Office at nine. I rolled out of bed, strolled over the windowsill and looked down at my withering plant that I've decided to affectionately call "Monster."

I lifted a wilting limb and sighed. I added a little bit of water to the pot and made my way to the bathroom.

"Today will be a great day," I told myself in the mirror.

I learned this trick at the age of fifteen when I realized that nobody in my life, other than myself, was going to motivate me to do bigger and better things.

And, when you talk to someone you have to look at them in the eyes, right? So I look at myself in the eyes through the mirror. It's like having another person in the room.

After my daily morning routine, I grabbed my black bag and headed out the door for my first real day as a Bounty Hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter: I don't know if I'm brave enough to tackle on Mr. Crazy Snake Guy quite yet, I'll set him aside. It says I have five days to apprehend him anyways. I picked up the next file. Suzie Oz, 75 year-old widower, lives off of Greenwood Avenue. Bonded for $4,000, first time offender, and charged for breaking and entering into a family's home. _

_Seventy-five year old woman, she couldn't be that difficult to apprehend. I bet she'd even let me hold her hand and walk her out to my car. Mrs. Oz, you're one lucky duck to be picked up by Alyssa the Bounty Hunter today!_

* * *

><p>I pulled in front of a quaint little yellow house and saw a cute little old lady tending to her rose bushes in the front yard. Easy pickings!<p>

I climbed out of the car and approached the petite woman. "Excuse me, ma'am? Are you Suzie Oz?"

She stood up slowly from pruning her rose bush, "Why yes, dear. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Oz, my name is Alyssa Chau. I've been sent here by your bondsman, Vinnie Plum, to inform you that you've missed your scheduled court date. I am here to bring you in so that you can reschedule," I smiled sweetly.

"Oh dear. It must've slipped my mind. You know it's difficult to remember details at my age. Would it be alright if I tidied up a bit before we head out, dear?"

"Oh yes, ma'am. Would you like some help?"

"That's alright, dear. I can manage," she bent down and before I knew it she grabbed the water hose off the ground, pointed it straight at me, and clamped down on the nozzle and a strong current of water sprayed right into my chest.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You little twat!" she screamed continuing to pelt me with water.

The strong pressure of water knocked me down on my ass in the grass. I held my hands up in front of me trying to block the water from hitting me with no luck.

I jumped up on my feet, blood boiling. Twat? Who is she calling a _twat_? What the hell is a _twat_?

I charged at the old lady tackled her to the ground. I've always been a believer of respecting my elders but this is no sweet old lady! We rolled around in the grass while I made an attempt to pry the hose out of her bony, wrinkly hands. For an old lady, she was pretty resilient!

I rolled over on my stomach as she grabbed a hold of my shirt along with my bra strap. Clawing at the ground trying to get out of her grasps, I suddenly felt something pop followed by a snap. The underwire and straps of my bra broke giving me some slack allowing me to escape from Mrs. Oz's death grip.

I pulled myself back up on my feet and lunged at her once again pinning her down to the ground. "You crazy old bat! You ruined my good bra!" I screeched finally tearing the nozzle from out of her hands and quickly wrapped the hose around her tightly.

"You can't do this! I am elderly!" she spat at me.

"Hey! What did I ever do to you?" I shouted at her.

"I have rights, you know? I'm an old lady. This is brutality."

"You know, you could've been a nice old lady and came with me quietly, but no! You had to be difficult," I growled.

I dragged her over to where the hose was attached to the water nozzle, turned off the water and unhooked the hose. I tied the hose together tightly and lifted the old bat to her feet and dragged her to the car and shoved her in.

I went around to the other side of the car and hoisted myself through the window.

"This is a piece of junk of a car," she huffed.

"I know, but it does what it's supposed to."

The ride towards the police station was quiet. I was soaking wet, pieces of grass blades clung all over my body, and my once white tank top was now stained brown and green. I looked over at Mrs. Oz and saw sadness in her eyes.

"May I ask you a question, Mrs. Oz?" I said softly.

"Go ahead, dear," she replied tired and defeated.

"Why did you do it?"

"Break into that house?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, "I didn't know that anybody was home. I thought the house was empty. That day was the anniversary of my husband's death. It was our first home and George had designed and built it for us. Charles was a great man; he worked hard to provide for me. We never had any children.

"It was always us against the world. That house held so many memories for us. But we sold the house after George had finally risen to the top in his company. He wanted to get me a nicer, bigger place to live," a tear slid down from her eyes.

"But I will always cherish the times we had in that little house. I wanted to feel his spirit in it. I just wanted a moment to sit there in the room where we shared our meals, the room we shared a laugh, the room where we held each other every night. I meant no harm."

I lifted my hands to wipe my face. Shit, my face was wet but not from the water hose, I was bawling like a freaking baby. "He was a lucky man to have someone like you love him so much," I cried.

"Oh dear, please don't cry."

"What if we go and talk to the people who pressed the charges against you and try to talk them into dropping the charges?"

"Would you do that for me, dear?" her eyes lit up with some hope.

I bobbed my head up and down eagerly and busted a U-turn and headed towards Allen Street. I pulled up to a little sad looking house with shingles hanging off the roof. I left Mrs. Oz strapped in the car and went to knock on the door.

A young very pregnant woman came to the door holding a two year-old girl on her right hip, and a seven year-old boy peaked around her left side.

"Can I help you?" she answered.

I shifted nervously trying not to get too close to her just in case her belly were to pop or something. I told her the story that Mrs. Oz had told me and tried hard to hold the tears back while I explained to her the reason why she had broken into their home. I requested for her to consider dropping the charges.

"I am happy to drop the charges. Honestly, I didn't really want to press charges against a little old lady. It was just that I was frightened and startled to find her inside our home that I called the police. I have young children to look out for you, ya know?"

I nodded, "I promise it won't happen again. She just went through temporary depression that caused her to misjudge."

She smiled, "She really didn't do any harm. She just was sitting at the kitchen table smiling out the window. I'll go down to the police station and drop the charges this afternoon after I feed the kids."

I thanked her and climbed back to the car. "Good news, she's going to drop the charges," I grinned.

"That's wonderful news dear. Thank you and I'm sorry for spraying you with the hose."

"It's ok. It was a hot day anyways," I chuckled. _Good deed for the day, check._

I guided Mrs. Oz into the police station stilled wrapped in the green garden hose. As much as I liked her, I still wasn't quite sure if I could trust her not to run off. Plus, she pelted me in the chest with the water hose; I need some sort of retribution.

Carl Costanza was standing behind the front desk once again talking to another officer.

His eyes grew as large as saucers seeing me walk in. He grinned wildly at me. "Are you trying out a new career in Mud Wrestling, Chau?"

"Haha, funny Costanza. You should try out for a career in stand-up comedy if this cop gig doesn't work out for you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, if you're going to stick that lovely tongue of yours out at something, make sure that you're going to do something good with it," he winked.

I scrunched up my nose.

He kept staring at me without blinking.

I snapped my fingers in his face, "Hey, Costanza! Pay attention."

"Well, Alyssa. It's kind of hard to when you're all soaking wet like that," he remarked looking straight at my braless chest.

I glanced down to see what Carl was talking about. And there it was, my nipples protruding from my shirt like shiny headlights. The material of my shirt clung to my chest outlining the curvature of my breasts perfectly.

I blushed and quickly crossed my arms across my chest. I angrily glared at Carl, "Do your job, Costanza. I don't have time to stand around all day."

He chuckled, "I'm starting to really enjoy your appearances at the precinct, Alyssa."

"Mind your manners young man! That is no way to speak to a lady," Mrs. Oz lectured.

"I apologize, ma'am," he grinned.

"Mrs. Oz, this is Officer Costanza. Despite his crudeness right now, he's a good cop. He'll take good care of you. I will call the bond's office and have someone come meet you down here and have you immediately re-bonded until the paperwork is filed to have your charges dropped."

"Thank you for everything dear," she smiled warmly.

I gave her a quick squeeze and collected my body receipt from Carl.

I practically ran to the parking lot to my car and saw the silhouette of a man walking towards me. Officer Joe Morelli. My heart skipped a beat as the delicious Italian stud approached me.

He raised an eyebrow and gave me a funny side-cocked smile as he approached me.

I slowed down my pace as we closed the distance between us.

"It's good to see you again, Ms. Chau."

"Hello, Office Morelli. It's a pleasure to run into you as well."

"Oh the pleasure is all mine," he ogled my chest.

I blushed and crossed my arms.

"What brings you to the precinct? Were you looking for me?" he flirted.

_Oh boy._

"Um, no I was just dropping off an FTA," I mumbled starting to feel a little self-conscience about my poor appearance while Officer Morelli was looking good enough to eat.

"FTA? Are you a Bounty Hunter?" he asked shocked.

"Yep."

He frowned, "How come I haven't seen you around here before?"

"This is kind of my first day."

He frowned, "Do you think this is really the right career move for a girl like you?"

I could feel the temperature rising in my face.

I flailed my arms at him, "_A girl like me?_ What the hell is that supposed to mean, Officer Morelli? Are you trying to insinuate that I am incapable of doing my job because I'm a _girl_?"

He gawked at me and a little color rose to his cheeks.

"Don't take my current appearance as a flaw in my ability to do my job. I just ran into a small snag is all, but I still got my man. And if you're quite finished with the interrogation, I'd like to leave now, unless you'd like to arrest me for some sort of crime."

"Um, Ms. Chau, I apologize if I've offended you in any way. But it's kind of hard to take you seriously with your girls bouncing around while your yelling at me. I have to say that I find that little temper of yours very alluring," he grinned feverishly.

My jaw dropped open to yell at him but I quickly changed my mind and drew it shut.

"Goodbye, Officer," I stomped away from him and lifted myself into my car through my window. _Awesome, Alyssa, what a way to storm off and leave with your dignity in tact by clumsily climbing through your car window. Sigh._

I pulled out of the lot as Officer Morelli stood and stared at me with an amused smile. I drove off to see a man about a snake.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previous Chapter: "Goodbye, Officer," I stomped away from him and lifted myself into my car through my window. Awesome, Alyssa, what a way to storm off and leave with your dignity in tact by clumsily climbing through your car window. Sigh._

_ I pulled out of the lot as Officer Morelli stood and stared at me with an amused smile. I drove off to see a man about a snake._

* * *

><p>As much as I would love to head back home and take a long deserved shower. I wanted to check out Gene Smits' place of residence. I walked up to the door and knocked.<em> No answer.<em> I knocked again. An elderly woman dressed in a bright Hawaiian shirt, fanny pack, and pink visor came to the door.

"Yes?" she said accusingly.

"Hi, my name is Alyssa Chau. I'm looking for Gene Smits. Is he home?"

"No he's not. What do you want him for?" I heard some shuffling going on within the house.

"I was sent by his bondsman to take him in to reschedule the court date he just missed."

"My son did nothing wrong. Those awful people deserved what they got. Now if you don't need anything else, I was getting ready to head out."

A honk came from behind me in street. I turned and saw a car filled with loudly dressed women, "Come on, Genie! The slots won't wait for us forever!"

Smit's mother reached behind her and grabbed a suitcase and shut the door behind her and jogged towards the car as she shouted at me, "You leave my poor son alone, you hear me you little tart? He's a good boy." She jumped into the car and they sped off.

What's with the name calling today? First I was called a Twat and now a Tart? I shook my head. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about facing the Snakeman today.

I climbed back into my car and pulled the third file folder. Wesley Stratton, his file was thicker than the other two. I pulled out a photo of him and studied it. He was a normal looking guy, even handsome maybe. I took out his history and began reading.

Stratton had an impressive work history; he received a degree in Civil Engineering, quickly made it to Junior Management at a local construction company only three years out of college and struck out on his own at the age of twenty-eight.

He ran a successful business under the name _Stratton Construction_, which specialized in commercial construction from strip malls to government buildings.

He was married five times, and according to his profile he was quite the lady's man. Stratton, now thirty-seven years old, married his current flavor of the month last year — his former secretary, Janice Cohen. Rumor had it that he began having an affair with Cohen while he was still married to his fourth wife and Cohen was only sixteen.

Stratton divorced his fourth wife and basically paid her to go away with a pretty chunk of money. Stratton and Cohen married on Cohen's eighteenth birthday.

Cohen came from a low-income family who moved to Trenton, from a small town in Pennsylvania, looking for work in the factories. She had practically hit it big marrying Stratton, giving her access to all the finer things in life. Being that she wasn't used to the lavish life and living in the fast lane, she was quickly seduced into the life of drugs and alcohol. She checked into rehab a number of times but always ended up falling off the wagon shortly after being released.

Several weeks ago, Stratton was seen by several people arguing with Cohen outside of _Le Chêne_, a posh French Restaurant in the uppity end of Trenton.

Witnesses stated they saw Cohen and Stratton arguing. Stratton was reported to have struck her and Cohen quickly jumped into a cab and left. Stratton stepped back into the restaurant and was seen with several young women at the bar but left the alone approximately an hour after.

That was the last night Cohen was seen. Cohen's parents filed a missing person's report and demanded the police arrest Stratton for the disappearance of their daughter. The morning after the scene at the restaurant, Cohen's parents reportedly received an email from Cohen that she was tired of this life and needed to get away and for them not to worry.

Her parents were convinced that she would never run away without a clear explanation. Two days after her disappearance Cohen's car was found by a passerby, abandoned on the side of a dirt road five hours south of Trenton, in Chester, PA. Considerable traces of Cohen's blood were found on the interior of the car.

Stratton was on the top of the suspect list and charged with first-degree murder. Stratton didn't have an alibi, their marriage was on the rocks, and he had a strong motive. Stratton was released on a $100,000 bond.

My eyes grew wide. That's $10,000 apprehension fee. I could get a new car with that kind of cash and pay next several months' rent. But Stratton is an alleged murderer; I'm not sure how well that settles in my stomach. This could get really dangerous.

I shook my head trying to knock the doubts out of my thoughts. I can't expect to have easy apprehensions all the time; there are all sorts of different criminals. I'm going to have to face them at some point if I'm going to continue down this career path.

I won't go after Stratton today but it doesn't hurt to poke around the business a bit to get a feel of what I'm going to be dealing with. I have to get this apprehension; $10,000 is no chump change. I need to muster up all of my courage and go for it!

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I parked two blocks away from a construction site with the sign out front that read — _Stratton Construction_.

I snuck up to the trailer located at the front of the site. I heard voices inside arguing.

"We're fucked man! What are we supposed to do now?" a man from inside the trailer shouted.

I spotted a cinder block lying a couple feet away. I dragged it over to the side window, placed it on the short end so I could get up as high as I could, and balanced myself on it carefully.

I peered through the window and strained to see what was going on inside. I saw the back of a man's head. He had a crew cut and was waving his hand around franticly.

He punched his hand into the desk. "I'm fucking tired of cleaning up his messes!" His voice sounded eerily familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He then picked up the mug sitting on the desk and threw it across the room, causing it to shatter as it hit the wall.

The impact startled me prompting me to lose my footing on the cinder block. My body slammed into the side of the trailer as my knees came down hard into the gravel.

"What was that?" one of the men shouted from inside the trailer. I heard the door swing open as I pushed myself up to my feet quickly and took off running in the direction of my car.

"Hey you! Stop right there!"

Something whizzed by my head and bounced off the ground. I realized he was pelting stones at me. It stung as a few smaller stones connected with my back. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life.

Something hard connected with the back of my left calf and threw me forward as I landed on my knee and caught myself with my hands. I pushed myself up and scrambled back to my feet to run.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot! Stop fucking around and just shoot her already," I heard in the distance as the two men came running after me.

I spotted my car and dove into the window, fumbled for my keys and started it. I threw it into drive, looked in my rearview mirror and saw the second man pull out a gun and aim it at me. He looked vaguely familiar but I didn't want to stick around long enough to figure out where I recognized him from.

Bullets ricocheted off the back of my car blowing out the back windshield as I took off.

_Fuck_! First stones and now I'm being shot at. I looked back and realized I put enough distance between the men and me. I started hyperventilating as I headed towards the Bond's Office.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I pulled in front of the Bonds Office and ran to the side of the building in the ally and threw up. I stood there trying to catch my breath. Once my heart rate started to beat at a slower steady pace, I pulled a stick of gum from my purse and took a deep breath.

I'm in way over my head. I can't continue like this! I have no formal training. For goodness sakes an old women attacked me this morning with a garden hose! Two goons just tried stoning me and my car just got shot up! Maybe I should get out while I'm still in one piece.

I squeezed my eyes tight and envisioned Officer Morelli's smile and my heart fluttered a bit. Then I saw his lips move and say, _"Is this the right career move for a girl like you?"_

My blood began to boil. I can't quit now! I opened my eyes and balled up my fist. I can do this! Connie said that she would help me with whatever I needed, so I intend to ask for it.

I marched into the Bond's Office and handed Connie my body receipt. Vinnie, as if on cue, popped his head out of the office. "Wow you look like shit." His gaze quickly settling down on my chest and a little dribble of drool fell from the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically as I crossed my arms.

"What happened to you? Wait a minute I don't want to know," he threw up his hands. "Did you bring in all of your FTA's?"

"No, I brought it one of the three. Smits wasn't home and I need to do some legwork to locate Stratton."

"So you only brought in the old lady? She's small pickings. I need you to bring in Stratton. I'm drowning here. I have a business to run!"

I shot him a glare, "I will get him! I just need time."

"Well, you have a week. If you don't bring in Stratton, I'm firing you." He walked back into his office and slammed the door.

My jaw fell to the ground.

"Don't worry. He's all bark and no bite. You're doing pretty well for your first day. By the way, you should consider wearing a bra especially around Vinnie. The man's a vulture. What did happen to you anyways," Connie asked.

"I had to wrestle a garden hose away from Mrs. Oz. Speaking of Mrs. Oz, were you able to get her re-bonded and do you know if her charges were dropped as promised?"

"Yup everything was taken care of. Mrs. Oz filled me in on what you did for her that was a really nice thing for you to do."

"She was sweet. Connie, you know how you offered to help me if I needed it?"

"Sure, hun. What do you need?"

"I need some training. I'm just really lucky right now but I want to get some sort of training just in case. You know, the proper way to apprehend an FTA. Do you know of any other Bounty Hunters that I may be able to get some tips from?"

"Sure, hold on one second. I know just the guy. Ranger. His full name is Ricardo Carlos Mañosa. He was formerly in Special Forces and now works for Vinnie on a contract basis. He makes apprehensions other agents only dream about. He gets a little creative but that's the way of a genius, right?"

"Creative?"

"He doesn't always play by the rules."

"Oh."

Connie pulled out her cell phone and started texting. Seconds later it beeped. "Meet him tomorrow at noon, downtown at _El Cholo's_." She wrote down the address on a sheet of paper, ripped it off and handed it to me. "Don't worry. The guy will tell you everything you need to know."

She filled out a check for $400 and handed it to me, "Now go buy yourself a new bra, hun."

I smiled sheepishly as I took the check, "Thanks, Connie."

"Anytime, sweets. I'll see you in the morning."


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous Chapter: Connie pulled out her cell phone and started texting. Seconds later it beeped. "Meet him tomorrow at noon, downtown at El Cholo's." She wrote down the address on a sheet of paper, ripped it off and handed it to me. "Don't worry. The guy will tell you everything you need to know." _

_She filled out a check for $400 and handed it to me, "Now go buy yourself a new bra, hun."_

_I smiled sheepishly as I took the check, "Thanks, Connie."_

"_Anytime, sweets. I'll see you in the morning."_

* * *

><p>The thing about Misty is, she could be wearing a brown paper bag and she'd still be a total knockout. I sat back as she modeled a royal blue, form-fitting halter dress with a plunging neckline that left little to the imagination about her cleavage. The material clung to every curve of her body accentuating her perfect figure or was it the other way around?<p>

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's a really good dress, Mis. It was made for you."

"I think so too!" she shouted enthusiastically as she went back behind the fitting room curtains. "So when's the last time you went on a date, Alyssa?"

I scrunched my nose. "I don't know a few months ago I guess. I'm just not really in the position or mindset to be dating right now."

"Oh whatever! You're in the best position to be dating right now. You have no money and what better way to get fed then to be wined and dined by a man on his dime?"

"I'm _not_ going to date a guy just to score a free meal!"

"Jeez, you need to learn to lighten up. Just go out and have fun! You don't have to commit to anything for the guy. Sometimes a man just enjoys the company of a beautiful woman. No strings attached. Go out, snag a guy, have your fun, and toss him back into the ocean with all the other fishes." She swung the curtain open and headed for the register.

"I don't know. I just haven't really been motivated to date. I'm enjoying the time I have to myself. It's peaceful."

"_Bullshit!_ Nobody wants to be alone. You're just still hung up on that dipshit, Dickie Orr. That was over three years ago. Grieving time is over! An appropriate amount of time to feel sorry for yourself after a relationship gone bad is three months, _not_ three years! It's time to get yourself back into the game!"

Dickie Orr was my ex-fiancé. I broke off the engagement three years ago after I came home early from work to surprise him on our two-year anniversary only to find him with Joyce Barnhardt — the town whore — on our dining room table. Dickie was dining on what you don't typically find on a restaurant menu.

"I will get back in the _game_, but after I've gotten my life pulled back together. I can't even get my act together much less make an attempt to be charming for someone else. "

"_Pfft_. Excuses, you're full of them."

"Can we just drop the subject please? I'm not in the mood."

"Whatever. I'm ready for some drinks let's vamoose!"

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

I stumbled out into the hallway when the elevator doors opened and clumsily made my way towards my apartment. Misty talked me into a few too many drinks tonight with dinner.

I stopped short at the sight of Joe Morelli standing by my door looking devilishly handsome. He flashed me a million dollar smile as I approached.

"Why, Officer Morelli, what brings you to my doorstep at this time of night?" I slurred.

"Had a bit to drink tonight, Ms. Chau?"

"Maaayyybeee..." I smiled.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I fumbled with my keys and stabbed at the keyhole a few times.

Joe took the keys from my hands and pushed the door open.

I made a grand gesture towards the door, "Officer Morelli, please do come in. Would you like something to drink?" I walked towards the living room and dumped my purse onto the sofa.

"No, thank you."

"Make yourself comfortable," I motioned to the couch as I plopped down, pulling my shoes off swinging my legs up on the couch beside me, leaned back and closed my eyes. I swear the room was spinning.

He sat down on the couch beside me.

I lifted my hands, "Stop moving so much...you're shaking the room."

He chuckled.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Is there a reason why you're here, Officer?"

He nodded, "Ms. Chau, may I ask where you were this afternoon between the hours of four and five p.m?"

"I don't recall exactly where I was, but I was out doing my job. Why do you ask?" _Liar. You know exactly where you were. _

"There was reported gunfire outside of the _Stratton Construction_ site off of Beaumont Avenue around four o'clock this afternoon. Witnesses stated they saw an overly rusted Chevy Nova fleeing the scene. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" he raised an eyebrow at me.

I scrunched my nose and feigned concern, "No, Officer. This is the first I'm hearing of this. There has to be a ton of rusty Chevy Novas all over Trenton. I imagine you'll have you job cut out for you trying to figure out who's Nova is was."

Morelli tapped me playfully on the nose, "Something tells me, you know more than you're letting on."

I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a blank face, "Is this why you came here, Officer — to accuse me of something?"

"No, I'm just trying to gather the facts," he reached over and circled his fingers on my knees.

His fingers felt like they were sending Morse code up my thigh to my doodah.

"What happened here," Morelli whispered leaning closer into me referring to my skinned knees.

"I fell," I replied breathily.

"Must've been some fall. Are you still sticking to your story that you were nowhere near the _Stratton Construction_ site this afternoon?"

I slapped his hand away from my knee, "If you're going to accuse me of something, just come right out and accuse me! I'm not changing my story. Unless you're going to arrest me, I suggest that you leave because I've had a long day and I'd like to get some rest."

He chuckled, "There's that sexy temper again. I could swear you have some Italian blood pumping in those veins of yours. But if you don't, I could help tuck you into bed and certainly take care of getting something Italian inside of you," he flirted ruthlessly.

Oh boy, Misty wasn't kidding when she said the Morellis had a reputation for being relentless womanizers.

"Wow, does that really work?" I stared at him in disbelief.

He grinned wolfishly, "Ninety-nine percent of the time."

I shoved him hard in the chest, "Well, I guess I'm the lucky one percent. So if you're quite done, Officer, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I replied haughtily trying to maintain my focus.

He pulled back in defeat, "That's not all I came here for. I wanted to let you know that Lenny "Pinky" Lupinski was released this morning."

"And this means what to me?"

"He's the man that held you hostage the other night. He has a long history of violence and I wanted to warn you to be careful. I don't want to frighten you, Ms. Chau. I merely want to keep you informed in case of extreme circumstances. There's no evidence or real belief that he will come after you, but I would take extra precautions if I were you." He paused and said sternly, "That means no walking home alone at night."

"What would he want with me anyways? I was just his hostage. It's not like I even know who he is to begin with. I didn't even know his name until this very moment."

"When dealing with a dangerous criminal anything's possible. Technically, you're the one that took him down because you foiled his plans."

_Great_. I get hosed, stoned, shot at, and now I have a vengeful psychopath possibly out to get me. "I appreciate the warning, Officer. I will be sure to take extra precautions. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed."

I stood up and walked and tripped towards the door. Joe grabbed my wrist and steadied me. I yanked my hand away and swung the door open steadying myself in the door frame.

He leaned into me hooking his fingers into the straps of my tank top, "Ms. Chau, my offer still stands for the tucking in."

"Thank you, but no thank you," I huffed swatting his hands off of me.

"Please call me if you run into any trouble or if you just feel like something may be off. Lupinski is a very dangerous man."

"I will, _Officer_."

"I mean it, Alyssa. I'm dead serious. Promise me."

I blew out a sigh, "I promise."

"Good," he smiled. He then wrapped his hands around my waist and drew me in for a kiss.

His lips tasted sweet, his tongue thrust into my mouth with hungry passion. I melted into his arms and my knees went slack. He pulled me in tighter to his body. He set me back down on the ground gently and pulled away.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Chau," he smiled disappearing down the hall.

I stood there with my mouth wide open. What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p><em>I know! You guys don't particularly "like" Morelli, but stick with me! The promise of Ranger will be coming in the next chapter. Thanks for your encouragement and support from the reviews. I truly appreciate it and it's really helping push me on! What do you think of my character Misty Plum so far?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Previous Chapter: His lips tasted sweet, his tongue thrust into my mouth with hungry passion. I melted into his arms and my knees went slack. He pulled me in tighter to his body. He set me back down on the ground gently and pulled away._

"_Have a good evening, Ms. Chau," he smiled disappearing down the hall._

_I stood there confused. What the hell just happened?_

* * *

><p>I drove by <em>El Cholo<em> a second time looking for a place to park. I ended up finding a spot three blocks away. Stuffing my two previous FTA folders and one new one I got from Connie this morning into my purse, I glanced up and noticed two Hispanic men covered in tattoos with their pants hanging half way off their asses.

My spidey senses were tingling, but I didn't have time to contemplate on it as I was already ten minutes late meeting with Connie's contact. I didn't want to keep him waiting any longer since he was doing me a favor.

I slid out the car and as I swung my feet around to connect with the pavement, I noticed movement to my right. The two men from the corner were approaching me.

A man with long spiked hair reached me first — the one who hung back had a crew cut and tattoos that seemed to cover every part of his body except for his face.

"Hola, chica," Spikey leered at me. "A donde vas, bonita?" _[Where are you going, beautiful?]_

Tattoos snickered behind him making kissy noises. Spikey leaned into me trapping me against the car as he nuzzled his face into the nape of my neck. The strong pungent odor of his cologne filled my nostrils and made my eyes start to water.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into him. I could feel the hardness where the zipper of his pants should have been press into my stomach. His hands slid down to my ass then up my skirt as he encircled his nasty hands around the fatty portion of my ass and gave it a hard squeeze.

"Me encanta tu culo. Tengo ganas. Tienes ganas?" he breathed into my ear. _[I love your ass. I'm horny. Are you horny?]_

I quickly threw my hands up and gave him a hard shove and took off running down the street towards _El Cholo_. I didn't know what he was saying but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. I could hear them chuckling in the distance behind me but kept running until I reached the doors of _El Cholo_. I gave the door a hard shove and tripped through the threshold of the restaurant spilling the contents of my purse onto the floor.

I quickly tried recovering my items off the floor panting. I could feel all the eyes staring at me. After shoving everything back into my purse, I turned around and made sure the door was closed all the way — as if that was going to help any — and tried to reclaim my composure. I nervously scanned the crowded restaurant hoping to be able to spot Connie's contact.

And there he was sitting in a dark back corner at the end of the bar, Mr. Tall Dark and Mysterious.

_Damn. He's Connie's contact?_

I took a deep breath and quickly shuffled over to the dark-skinned Latino man, who looked like he's never touched a trans-fat in his entire life.

I managed what I hoped resembled a smile and swallowed hard.

"H-hi, I'm Alyssa Chau," I choked catching my breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I-I had trouble finding parking," I rambled as I slid into the barstool beside him.

I raised my hand at the bartender, "W-water please."

Mr. Mysterious leaned back against the bar and bared what I thought was an amused grin.

I guzzled the glass of water the bartender placed in front of me.

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm told that I'm to shape you up into a badass Bounty Hunter."

"Uh huh," I nodded setting the empty glass down on the counter. I heard the doors swing open behind me and the bar went silent for a couple of seconds. Sheesh, what's with this place and their patrons who have a staring problem with everyone that comes in?

"Bond enforcement is a dangerous business. What's your reason for getting into this line of work?"

"It's personal," I said slowly.

"Those personal reasons better be damned good," he scoffed.

I gritted my teeth, "They are."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Look my reasons are none of your business. Are you going to help me or not?"

"This isn't a game. If you don't know what you're doing you could get yourself or someone else hurt. Or worse you could get yourself killed."

"I'm not treating this as a game. If I was, do you think I would be asking for help? I'm taking this very seriously," I said sternly. So far I was not appreciating the way Mr. Mysterious was talking to me and who was he to question my motives.

I opened my mouth to continue reaming into Mr. Mysterious when a margarita was placed in front of me. I waved at the bartender and snapped, "What is this? I didn't order this."

"Compliments of the gentlemen over there," he nodded at the table on the other side of the restaurant to my right.

I simpered down my rhino mode a notch and gave the bartender an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Thank you."

I glanced over and saw Spikey and Tattoos. They were grinning from ear to ear and making kissy faces at me. I gulped, turned and stared at the space behind the bartender and then down at the drink as I pulled my thoughts together.

"_Alyssa, get your nerves in check and pull yourself together!"_ I screamed at myself.

"Problem?" Mr. Mysterious asked.

I turned to Mr. Mysterious, held up my finger and forced a sweet smile, "Would you excuse me for just one second, please?"

I picked up the drink, smiling brighter, and strolled over to Spikey and Tattoos. Spikey stood erect as I slowly approached him. I took a sip of the margarita as I came closer.

_Shit! It was strong. _I could feel the warmth of the liquid travel through me and choked back a cough. Maybe that wasn't such as smooth move after all, but I thought it added to the effect.

I stopped right in front of Spikey and he smirked at me as he licked his lips. I bit down on my bottom lip as I approached him.

"Hola chica," he leered.

"Hola," I whispered seductively and ran my finger down the length of his wifebeater and hooked my finger into the waistband of his exposed boxers shorts and pulled it out, peeked down. "Aww, it's so cute," I giggled loudly.

With my other hand I poured the margarita down his shorts tossing the empty cup behind me. I flashed him a winning smile and patted the front of his pants and took a few steps back.

"Adios," I blew him a kiss, spun around and strutted back towards the bar. Damn that felt good. Empowering almost. I smiled in satisfaction and stumbled clumsily back onto my barstool. I did a mental eye roll. There went my cool and in control feeling. Shit, that margarita was strong.

I flushed red while Mr. Mysterious gave me a stone hard expressionless look. I turned towards the bar and heard a couple of chairs crash to the ground to my right.

"Shiiit," I muttered grabbing a handful of cocktail peanuts from the bowl on the bar and spun around to face a very angry Spikey and Tattoos approaching me.

I placed a peanut on the nail of my middle finger held it steady with my thumb. I took aim at Spikey's eye and flicked the nut right at his eye. Spikey stumbled back in surprise as continued to rapidly flick off several more in their direction. Tattoos turned to yell at me and I flicked one straight into his mouth.

I jumped up from my barstool knocking it over and bellowed, "Touchdown!" All those years of playing finger football with my childhood friends has really paid off.

He grabbed his throat in a choking gesture and Spikey started performing the Heimlich maneuver.

I started chuckling over Spikey rapidly shooting off his mouth angrily in Spanish as he approached the bar. Mr. Mysterious hardened his expression and shot a look in Spikey and Tattoos' direction. His muscles tightened as if he were ready to spring into action.

Spikey and Tattoos took one good look at Mr. Mysterious and tripped over themselves as they made a hasty exit out the front door.

He looked back at me with intensity, "Friends of yours?"

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalant bending over to sit my chair back up.

"I'm going to ask you again. Why do you want to do this?"

I motioned to the bartender and pointed at my empty glass. I took another handful and munched, "Look I need a job, my car got repo-ed, I'm behind in my rent and I'm _this_ close to dumpster diving for my dinner," I pinched my fingers together. "It may not be a satisfying reason to choose this line of work but it's my reason. So, you can either choose to help me or not. Either way, I'm going to do it," I clenched my teeth. "Besides, what the fuck is _your_ reason for doing it?" I guzzled down my water and motioned for another.

"It's what I do best," he began to relax.

From the looks of him, I don't doubt it from a minute. My eyes eased over his perfectly toned pecs. My mind wandered imagining his chest pressed up against me, suffocating me and crushing my frail bones with his enormous body. I scrunched my nose.

"You ok?"

_Shit!_ What the hell is wrong with me? How do I go from pleasurable fantasy to crippling pain? I blame the outrageous summer heat, and I certainly needed to learn to control my facial expressions.

"I'm fine," I said firmly grabbing another handful of peanuts and downed a third glass of water.

"You know those nuts are full of salt, that may be why you're so thirsty," he pointed at my empty glass.

"Look, I haven't eaten all day. So this is as good as it gets for me right now, ok?"

He motioned to the bartender and began speaking to him in Spanish. He nodded and walked around to the back.

My stomach let out an awful sound that sounded a lot like a cross between a cat dying and a pig having a grand old time rolling around in the mud. Needless to say, it was scary sounding and it wasn't very attractive. Heat rose to my cheeks and I reached over to the bowl to grab another handful of nuts but I was intercepted by Mr. Mysterious. I felt a jolt of electricity as his hand connected with mine.

I yanked my hand back defensively, "I'm hungry."

He moved the bowl away from me and didn't say anything.

I glared at him and sat back, "Like I said, my motives may not be the most moving, but I'm built with tenacious determination. And when I set my mind to it, I know I'll get the job done."

The bartender returned and placed a plate in front of me with two little flakey pastry looking items on it and instantly my mouth began to water. "I didn't order these," I snapped back to reality. Panic-stricken, I looked around the bar for Spikey and Tattoos.

"Relax. I ordered them," Mr. Mysterious said cooly.

"Oh," I replied sheepishly. "Thank you. What is it?" I grabbed it hungrily and bit down.

"Chorizo Empanadas."

"Mmm…" I moaned. "It's so good. Here have some," I held it out for him to take a bite. Surprisingly enough he took the rest of the empanada in my hand into his mouth and licked the crumbs off my finger.

I froze.

He half smiled, "You're right. Deliciousl."

I retracted my hands quickly as before my whole body was engulfed with flames and began munching on the other flakey goodness. "So are you going to help me or not?" I asked with my mouth full.

"Vinnie give you a skip you'd like to work on today?"

I nodded my head polishing off the last of my empanada. I glanced down at the empty plate and considered licking it clean but I refrained myself trying to maintain what little professionalism I had and pulled out the new file from my purse.

Ben Foster, 25 year old arrested for shooting unsuspecting civilians in the parking lot at Wal-Mart with a paintball gun. Mr. Mysterious studied the file for a minute. "Will this be your first apprehension?"

I shook my head, "I've made two small apprehensions already in the last two days."

"You own a gun?"

"No," I said slowly. "Do I need one?" The thought of owning a gun scares the crap out of me.

"It's a good idea. What kind of equipment do you carry with you?"

I scrunched my nose at him, "Equipment?"

"Stun gun, pepper spray, handcuffs?"

I scrunched my nose again.

"What's in the purse?"

"Umm…two more FTA files, an empty wallet, a tube of lip balm, cell phone, some gum, and I think I may have a pen somewhere in there too."

"You don't own handcuffs?"

I shook my head.

"How did you apprehend the others?" he looked at me skeptically.

"Uh...well the first one he kind of knocked himself out while he was running away so I maneuvered him on a blanket and dragged him to the car. He didn't come to, until we arrived at the precinct. The second one, I secured her with a garden hose," as I was recalling my two, what I thought was successful, apprehensions; I realized how amateurish I sounded. I can't believe I didn't think to get handcuffs.

He threw back his head and let out a loud hearty chuckle which surprised me. He didn't look like the type that ever laughed. In fact, he looked like he didn't have a single funny bone in his entire body.

"We need to get you equipped."

He stood up from his chair and pulled some money out of his wallet and tossed it on the bar. He put his hand on the small of my back and steered me towards the door. My body instantly started to feel warm where his hand met my back. It's like his body radiated heat.

He had directed me to the passenger side of a black shiny Cayenne and opened the door for me, "I'll drive. We'll come back for your car."

I climbed into his car and buckled myself in. He slid into the driver's seat and handed me back Foster's file.

"Um, what should I call you?"

"Street name's Ranger."

"Ranger," I repeated thoughtfully. Like a _Power Ranger_? I thought giggling to myself.

"Like an Army Ranger."

_Crap!_ Did I say that out loud?

"Well, my street name's Alyssa like Alyssa Milano but less endowed and curvaceous." I joked.

_What the hell?_ I am such a doofus! I did a mental head slap. Misty was right. I am _lame-O_.

He rolled down the street and I looked out the window to where I had parked my car and my eyes grew in horror. The word _"Concha"_ was spray painted across the side of my car in neon orange.

My eyes widened. This can't be good. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. "Can I ask you what _concha_ means?" I whispered.

"Cunt."

So not only am I driving a car with no A/C in the dead heat of summer, a broken door, and riddled with bullet holes, now I get to drive the _Cunt Mobile_.

"You ok?"

I kept my eyes shut and nodded my head slowly. What the hell am I getting myself into? My phone rang and I looked down at the Caller ID — Misty Plum.

"Metro tonight!"

"I thought you were going on a date with Mr. Energizer Bunny tonight."

"I am. We're going to meet for dinner and then meet each other later in the evening at Metro."

"Why don't you guys just go together? I don't want to be the third wheel."

"That's absurd! That'll make it look like we're an item. What would people think? Besides that's too much of a commitment for me right now. And you would never be my third wheel! I'll come get you at eleven and we're going to find you a man!"

I scrunched my nose. "I'm not in the mood to go dancing tonight, not after what happened the other night. And I'm definitely not in the mood to find a man. Anyways, I'm in the middle of something right now. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok! See you tonight! _Maaan!_"

"Mis, no! I don't want a man—"

_Click_.

"_Fuck_," I groaned.

Ranger kept his eyes on the road. His face was focused as if he were in the _zone_. But despite his focus, I swear I saw his mouth twitch.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We pulled up to Foster's apartment after doing a little bit of shopping. Mind you this was not the fun kind of shopping that women generally take in as a sport.

Ranger assisted me in the purchase of a gun, a Smith and Wesson 5-shot .38 Special to be specific, a box of bullets, a stun gun, and a pair of handcuffs.

After this shopping spree, I kissed every single penny I had left good-bye. _Sigh_. It's an investment right?

Ranger gave me a quick tutorial on how to load my gun and safety precautions as well as how to use the stun gun. Both of which gave me the willies.

Foster's unit was a corner unit on the ground floor — easy access, no stairs to climb. We stepped out of the car and walked towards the apartment.

"I will assist. You lead. I want to observe your apprehension process."

_Process?_ That sounded so fancy and official. I don't have a process but here goes.

We reached the door. Ranger pulled his gun out and gave me a look, "Where's your gun?"

I patted my purse, "There's no sense in having two guns drawn."

He shot me a disapproving look.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," as I pulled the gun out of my purse reluctantly.

He shook his head, "I'll cover the back." He disappeared around the corner of the building.

As he disappeared around the corner, I shoved the gun back into my purse. I didn't want to risk shooting myself in the foot by accident.

I rapped on the door loudly. I could hear the sound of someone scrambling around inside. "Ben Foster?" I said loudly. "Open the door. You failed to appear for your court date, I'm here to take you in to reschedule."

The door swung open and I stood face-to-face with a tall lanky man wearing army fatigues and goggles. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and looked down to see my white shirt had turned red. My first thought was the idiot had shot me.

He lifted his paint gun once again and shot off another round and pelted me in the stomach. I keeled over and reached out to grab him.

I grazed my hands over the stain and looked down at my hands. It was too bright to be blood — paint. Plus, I probably would be lying on the ground dead after being shot that many times. I watched as a tall skinny twig took off through the apartment. I busted through the apartment in pursuit of Foster.

His apartment was strewn with dirty clothes, trash bags, empty soda cans, and pizza boxes. Foster was a pig. His coffee table covered with military magazines and combat strategy books. I maneuvered through the apartment after Foster as if I was in some sort of obstacle course dodging paint balls unsuccessfully. He headed towards the kitchen and I spotted a mop leaning against the kitchen counter.

"I just want to take you down to get your court date rescheduled. Stop shooting at me!" I shouted angrily.

From the looks of his apartment, the mop seemed out of place. I snatched the mop swung it around my back, raised it above my head, took off into a flying jump, and let out a loud battle cry as I brought the handle of the mop down hard connecting with the nape of his neck.

The mop snapped in half as it connected with Foster. I tackled him down to the ground to try to subdue him. I clung onto the front of his shirt as he stood up abruptly dragging me off the ground. He pried my hands off his shirt and threw me across the room into a pile of trash.

I heard the back glass door slide open and saw a black silhouette glide into the room rapidly and seconds later the sound of handcuffs clicking.

I lay in the mound of trash exhausted and dumbfounded when I suddenly felt something scamper across my arm. I glanced down and saw a furry creature with a long skinny tail dart across the room.

"RAT!" I let out a hysterical cry and started thrashing to get up. A pair of strong hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled me to my feet. I stood there hyperventilating.

Ranger pulled out a chair from the dining room table, sat me down and pushed my head down between my knees. When my heart rate gradually down, I slowly lifted my head and turned to Foster who was sitting across from me calmly.

"You're fucking disgusting," I eyed Foster.

He shrugged his shoulders.

Ranger pulled Foster and me up onto our feet. He steered us out to the car. How did he get Foster to come with such ease without even uttering a single word to him? He made it look so easy. He was right back at the bar — he is really good.

Ranger secured Foster into the backseat of the SUV shutting the door and turned to look at me. "You were supposed to wait until I reached the back. I can't assist you if I'm not in place. That was incredibly reckless."

I stood there silently, taking in the criticism he was dishing at me. He was right, I'm a mess. I'm covered in paint, I'm pretty sure I have trash caked in my hair, I smell like garbage, I probably have rat cooties and I have no idea what I'm doing.

I sniffed back trying to keep my eyes from watering. I can't let him think I'm some poor dumb sap of a girl. I needed to remain strong. "I'm sorry," my voice wavered.

Suddenly Ranger's expression softened as he reached over and plucked a pepperoni out of my hair and tossed it on the ground. "You think pretty fast on your feet. There's potential."

I looked up at him and blinked back a tear, "Potential?"

"You are incredibly intuitive, if not extremely lucky. You just need proper training, if you're willing to work on it."

I nodded my head eagerly, "I am."

He opened the door and motioned me to climb in.

"Umm…I'll ruin your upholstery. I'm covered in paint and trash. I can just call a cab."

"It's ok. Just get in. I'll burn it when we're done."

I gave him a dubious look. Was he kidding? His face was blank.

We headed back downtown to retrieve my car in uncomfortable silence.

"Stick fighting, huh?" Ranger asked breaking the silence.

"Uh…yeah. It's the only part of Wushu training I received."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I let out a defeated sigh. "Ok it was the only part of training where I paid attention."

"Impressive."

_A compliment?_ I smiled, "When I was younger, I saw it on TV while getting a haircut. They had one of those martial arts movies playing and this beautiful elegant woman was masterfully picking off all of the bad guys with a stick. When I saw that, I immediately wanted to be like her. She was powerful, yet graceful at the same time. So, I saved up as much money as I could to enroll in a Wushu class at the community center and set my mind to learning stick fighting. The instructor allowed me to continue my lessons in exchange for household chores. I couldn't pick up any of the other lessons _Sifu_ taught us. I guess my heart was never in it. I only kept practicing the stick fighting techniques. _Sifu_ finally gave into me, realizing how stubborn I was, so that's all he worked on with me. I loved him. He was like my surrogate dad," I stifled a whimper.

I don't know why I'm opening up to Ranger like this. I never open up to people. I've never even told Misty this story and we've been friends for years. I don't know what overcame me while I sat with Ranger, I just felt like pouring my heart out to him.

"He passed away when I was nineteen. I decided to go away to school shortly after his death which is how I ended up here in Trenton." I took a deep breath and chuckled, "Now that I think about it, I was pretty stupid. Stick fighting isn't worth much in terms of self-defense. It's not like I can carry a seven-foot stick around with me or like there's always one just lying around when you need it. I guess I should've paid more attention to the other lessons."

I glanced over at Ranger quietly as he drove in silence. It was hard to read him and see what he was thinking. There was something calming about him.

"But then again, who knew that life would've steered me in the direction of becoming a bounty hunter. The world sure works in mysterious ways."

He pulled up beside my now _Cunt Mobile_ and gave me a look.

I shrugged trying to pretend it was no big deal.

"You should be careful with that temper of yours. You could attract a lot of enemies."

We stepped out of the car and he scanned my car. "Bullet holes?"

"Yeah, I think it adds a little bit of personality to the car. Don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow at me reaching into my purse. He began punching something in my phone placed it back in my purse. "Call me if you need any backup."

He transferred Foster into my car and shut the door. "Would you like to continue your training tomorrow?"

I nodded, "If you have the time and wouldn't mind."

"Be ready by 0700."

I made an attempt to raise an eyebrow at him but instead it turned into a nose scrunch.

"That's 7AM, Babe," he stepped in his car and rolled away.

Babe? That sounds so pretentious and sexist. I balled my fists. Who did he think he was? He never once referred to me at all and suddenly instead of addressing me by my name he utters the word _Babe_? _Prick!_

I climbed into my car and it hit me. He said to be ready at seven tomorrow morning, but we never said where and I never gave him my address. Oh well, he'll figure it out. Whatever, Prick.

"You know this is really embarrassing being seen in this hunk of junk, can you just take me to jail already?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice coming from beside me in the car and instinctively threw out a punch. I was in such deep angry thought I had forgotten all about Ben Foster. Plus, it was the first words that he even uttered in my presence.

"Fuck, bitch! I said I was willing to go back to jail already!"

"Sorry! You just startled me, sheesh."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The Officer that I saw Carl talking to the other day was standing behind the desk this afternoon took a look at me and grinned madly.

"Hi, I've brought in a skip — Ben Foster," I stated while handing him Foster's paperwork.

"You must be, Alyssa the Bounty Hunter."

"I didn't realize I was starting to become a household name here at the precinct, Officer."

"Oh you've been quite the talk of the force," he chuckled. "You've started giving us something to look forward to. I'm Big Dog, by the way, Costanza's partner." He held out his big beefy, corn roll fingers.

"Nice to meet you, Big Dog," I took his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled goofily. "Costanza's going to be sorry he missed you."

"Yeah well, Carl's got a lot to be sorry about but I'm sure he'll get over this moment," I said petulantly as I grabbed the body receipt.

"See you around, Big Dog," I gave him a quick finger wave.

"I sure hope so."

I hightailed it out to my car as quickly as possible to avoid contact with people — especially with Officer Morelli. It was embarrassing enough to run into him soaked from head to toe and covered in grass, but to be caught covered in red paint and trash takes it to a whole new level of humiliation.

I dropped by the Bond's Office before heading back home. Connie had already left for the day so I had Vinnie cut me a check for $100 and the rest to Ranger. After all, he was really the one who apprehended Foster, plus it was my way of thanking him for spending the afternoon with me. Ok, and maybe it was also an apology for ruining his upholstery.

Vinnie offered me an extra $50 if I would step into his office for a private meeting before leaving. I responded by slapping him across the face, which seemed to make him more excited. So, I made a hasty exit.

I swung by the bank on the way and cashed my check. I received dirty looks all the way home. Stupid _Cunt Mobile!_

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all liked my first full introduction to Ranger. I know this was one of my favorite chapters to write. =) Thank you again for your support!<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Previous Chapter: Vinnie offered me an extra $50 if I would step into his office for a private meeting before leaving. I responded by slapping him across the face, which seemed to make him more excited. So, I made a hasty exit. _

_I swung by the bank on the way and cashed my check. I received dirty looks all the way home. Stupid Cunt Mobile!_

* * *

><p>I took an hour-long shower trying to scrub off the stench of garbage, the rat cooties, and the paint. I gave up trying to get the paint out of my hair and off of my skin.<p>

I retreated to my couch after making myself a peanut butter sandwich and popped in _Back to the Future._ The credits started rolling when there was a knock at the door. I quickly glanced at the clock, ten o' clock.

I opened the door and Misty busted through the door.

"You're early," I remarked as I closed the door behind her.

"I had to make sure that you would be ready to leave by eleven." She grabbed a lock of my hair, "Nice. Next time you should have a professional handle your highlights." She slipped into my room and started rummaging through my closet.

"Good thing the club is dark and nobody will notice," she shouted from the bedroom.

"I didn't try to give myself highlights — it's paint. I couldn't get it all out. Plus, you didn't need to come over early. You know I'm always ready by eleven to head out with you. You've never had to wait on me over the several years that we've been going out. In fact, I'm ready now."

She pulled her head of my closet and raised an eyebrow at my outfit, "Yeah, Alyssa, you are not going out in jeans and sneakers tonight. You know that I love you, and I generally will put up with your lack of effort to dress up but not tonight."

She yanked a black dress out from the dark back corners of my closet along with a pair of strappy silver stilettos with a steel heel. "This is the outfit for tonight! Plus, it'll accentuate your newly highlighted hair."

"Umm…no. I don't feel comfortable wearing that. Those days are behind me, Mis," I threw my hands up.

"You mean you tried to stamp it out after you bought a front row ticket to Ms. Store-Bought-Boob-Job and Dickie's horizontal mambo show on your dining room table."

"That's certainly not it. I've just…matured is all."

"I don't get you. Most women who go through something like that would get revenge by becoming an overnight sex vixen in an effort to make the cheating bastard regret what they've lost. But you've gone and done the complete opposite."

"I'm not in competition with Joyce Barnhardt. And even if it was a competition, she's won. He married her two months later." My heart sank.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. I've been a great friend to you and you will do this _one_ thing for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I snatched the dress from her hands.

"Goody!" She clapped and walked out of the bedroom and shut the door.

I pulled out a lacy black push up bra and thong. Old habits die hard. As a luxury lingerie buyer, I had access to the finest of intimate wear. Fancy underwear was a powerful weapon for a female. Even if it never actually gets to see the light of day, just knowing you have something sexy and slinky underneath your clothing, that has the ability to turn grown men into sniveling babies, leaves a woman feeling strong and empowered.

I slipped the dress over my head and strapped on the stilettos. I stepped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I threw some product into my hair to give me that tousled hair look applied some make-up.

I stood in front of the mirror and admired the dress. It was a short, slinky, mini dress that stopped about three inches below my ass with a scoop, plunging neckline. I don't even remember ever buying it.

"What's one night of fun, Alyssa? A little fun never hurt anyone." I took a deep breath and stepped out into the living room.

"Damn, Alyssa, you do clean up good. If I was a man, I'd hump ya," she grinned. "I am now no longer embarrassed to be seen with you."

"You were embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Oh no, I just meant that I'm just much more proud to be seen with you."

I scrunched my nose at her.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You ladies must be on the prowl tonight," Petey said, as he looked me up and down.

I smiled and threw my arms around him for a quick hug, "It wasn't my idea."

"I never is," responded Petey with a smile.

Misty grabbed my hand and maneuvered me through the crowd towards the bar opposite to where Jared aka Mr. Energizer Bunny was standing but managed to completely avoid him. He was holding a conversation with a pretty brunette.

"Two Cosmos, Jack," Misty shouted as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Jack raised an eyebrow at me as if to say, "Are you sure?" and then looked at my dress and smiled.

I shrugged my shoulders.

The minute that Jared noticed Misty's presence in the room, I saw a twinkle in his eye and he walked away from the brunette leaving her hanging mid-sentenced and made a beeline for Misty. He wrapped his arm arms around her waist and pulled her into him from behind and nuzzled her cheek. It was actually a really sweet and touching moment. Maybe this guy has a chance at having a longer shelf life than most of her other men.

Misty shoved the Cosmo in my face. "Here's to getting Alyssa laid!" she shouted.

My face turned beet red. I clinked my glass with hers and drank anyways. Maybe it'll help me forget about this sordid night. Jared bought us another round of drinks and leaned into me as he handed me my second drink, "You know if you're serious about finding a man. I may know a few guys that would be interested."

I smiled at him politely, "That's a sweet thought, Jared. But, I don't think so." I downed my drink, handed him the empty cup and made way to the dance floor.

Feeling incredibly buzzed and happy, I closed my eyes and started moving to the beat of the music. I even danced with a few guys. My feet began to ache after about an hour of dancing — stupid non-danceable shoes. I scanned the room — no sign of Misty. That was my cue to go. I didn't want to stay too late tonight considering I had to be ready by _0700_ to train with Ranger. I made a mental eye roll.

I headed to the bar for some water to attempt to sober up a little before my walk home when I felt someone creep up against me. I felt a hand around my waist and someone leaned into my ear, "Hey there, Kitten."

An eerie familiar feeling washed over me. I spun around ready to toss my water at the arrogant bastard when I came nose to nose with none other than my cheating asshole of an ex-fiancé, Dickie Orr. My jaw hit the ground.

"Kitten, I've missed you," he tucked my hair behind my ear. "How lucky am I to have run into you here. You look good, as usual. I like what you've done with your hair." His finger skimmed the bare skin along the neckline of the dress.

"What are you doing here? Where's, _Joyce_," I smirked.

"She's out doing who knows what. I needed to get away for a while," he flashed me one of those smiles that used to make my heart flutter.

I'd forgotten how handsome Dickie was and what had drawn me to him to begin with. He had soft blue eyes and sandy blond hair. I had counted myself lucky that he chose me over the thousands of girls who flocked towards him.

Dickie had it all, the doting parents, the trust fund, the looks, and a successful law career to boot. I was madly in love with him and planned to spend the rest of my life with him until that fateful day that shattered my future of a happily ever after.

"How about a dance for old times' sake?"

"Sorry, Dickie, as much as I would love to be in your company, I was just about to head out," I gave him a soft shove.

"Is Misty still leaving you stranded?"

I scrunched my nose.

"I'll take that as a yes," as he planted a soft kiss on my button nose. A rush of comfort and familiarity overcame my body.

"Let me drive you home. It couldn't be comfortable walking home in those shoes," he glanced down at my stilettos.

He was right. My feet were killing me and I was planning on walking home barefoot. Besides, what harm can it do to just catch a ride home?

"Fine, but only because you asked so nicely," I simpered.

He flashed me another smile and my knee gave out. He caught me in his arms. "It looks like our friend Misty has also liquored you up before leaving you to be devoured by the sharks. How about we go and get some coffee to help sober you up before you head home."

I nodded my head as Dickie escorted me out to his yellow Mercedes convertible.

I slid onto the leather seat like it was butter; a flood of memories began to invade my head. I watched him as he drove, carefree, handsome and without a worry in the world. I could see the outline of his well-defined chest as the wind pushed the button-down shirt against his body.

We spent a good hour chatting at _Jumpin' Java_, a block away from my apartment. We reminisced about the past, caught each other up on things that have happened in the past year. It felt good to be with him. I had missed his smile, his laugh, and the way he caressed my cheek.

We walked back out to the car and paused. I turned around to face him. Dickie's eyes began to soften and he reached out and caressed my face, "I meant it when I said I missed you, Alyssa. I don't know how many countless times I've thought about what a huge mistake I made. I want you back in my life."

A tear fell from my eye, "It's too late Dickie. You're married now. It's too late for us." I paused, "But maybe we can be friends."

"I don't want to be friends, Alyssa," he replied sternly grabbing my arms. "I want more. I _need_ more. I love you and I never stopped loving you," he pulled me in. His lips met mine. Kissing me hungrily, I parted my lips slightly to accept his tongue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed me up against him. He took me in eagerly as his hands slowly moved down my dress finding its way to my ass. My fingers tangled in his hair as his lips traveled down my neck.

My mind was reeling at a million miles a minute. What was going on? It felt so good, so safe to be in his arms again. I slowly opened my eyes and the streetlight reflected off of something on the shoulder of Dickie's jacket.

A single strand of bright red curly hair on his left shoulder was staring back at me. The red seemed to glow brighter as I stared. Taunting me. Joyce Barnhardt — his wife. I pulled away from the kiss suddenly and gave Dickie an angry shove.

"You asshole! You're married! How could you?" I sputtered. "You had me and then you threw what we had away for Joyce Barnhardt. Now you want to throw her away for me just because you want something that you don't currently have?"

The tears furiously engulfed my eyes and streamed down my face.

"Alyssa, that's not it at all. I really do love you and I mean it," he grabbed for my hand.

We started to draw an audience from the other coffeehouse patrons who started to file out of the shop.

I yanked my hand away and looked around frantically. The last thing I needed in my life was to be labeled as a home wrecker. "Stay away from me, Dickie. Stay out of my fucking life."

I turned and ran towards my apartment and left Dickie standing there speechless.

I tore through my apartment like a mad woman, tossed my purse on the couch, walked into the bedroom, slammed the door, flung my shoes to the ground fell into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_WARNING: There's a lot of cussing in this chapter...not that there wasn't already cussing in the previous chapters since Alyssa's a bit of a potty mouth but there's much more in this one. _

_Previous Chapter: I turned and ran towards my apartment and left Dickie standing there speechless._

_I tore through my apartment like a mad woman, tossed my purse on the couch, walked into the bedroom, slammed the door, flung my shoes to the ground fell into bed and cried myself to sleep._

* * *

><p>I jerked awake in a pool of saliva collecting on my now make-up stained pillow. I looked at my clock — 6:50AM.<p>

_Shit!_ I told Ranger I'd meet up with him at seven. The aroma of coffee seeped through the bottom of my door. I sat up in a panic. Someone was in my apartment. And he or she is making coffee? I scanned my room quickly for a possible weapon and saw my stilettos strewn on the ground.

I carefully lowered myself to the floor and picked up one shoe. If all else fails I can use the heel as a weapon.

I tiptoed to the door and held my breath as I slowly opened the door hoping it wouldn't creak. I crept towards the corner of the kitchen. Took a deep breath, squeezed my eyes shut, jumped into the door frame. I let out a bloodcurdling yelp as I hurled my shoe towards the intruder.

I threw open my eyes and screamed holding up the other shoe in front of me like a gun, "I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"

My eyes focused in on a large figure standing my kitchen counter. Ranger was standing there holding my shoe in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, "Babe."

"Wha—how'd you get in here," I stuttered. "How'd you know where I lived? You can't just walk into someone's apartment and just start making yourself at home!"

He looked down at my dress and ran his finger down the strap causing my nipples to stand at attention. "Nice," he smiled and handed me my shoe.

I stood there with my mouth open. The jerk doesn't respond to any of my questions and has the nerve to flirt?

"Prick," I muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at me and quickly turned serious, "Go get ready. We're going to the shooting range today." He put his hand on the small of my back and steered me towards the bathroom and shut the door.

What the hell just happened? And do I feel comfortable taking a shower with him in my apartment. Who is this guy? Is he some psychopath? And how _did_ he get into my apartment?

I looked up and jumped back a bit startled at the wild crazy person staring back at me from the mirror. I looked critically scary. My hair was sticking out all over the place, my eyes were blood shot from crying all night and I had eyeliner and mascara smeared all down my face. I looked like a clown who just had her face melted off.

On second thought, he probably thought that I was the psychopath.

I took a quick shower and dried myself off. I had no clothes in the bathroom with me, so I wrapped the towel tightly around me. Cracked open the door and peeked out to make sure he wasn't standing in the living room, dashed into my bedroom and slammed the door shut.

I rummaged through my drawers for something to wear. I'm going to need to do laundry sometime soon, I thought to myself. I settled on a floral ruffled skirt, a loose white tunic tank top, and laced on a pair of brown leather boots with a short wedge heel.

I stepped out of the bedroom and there was a sudden knock on the front door. I opened the door as Misty busted through the door.

"I can't believe you!" she shouted, arms flailing wildly over her head.

"Good morning to you too, Mis," I rolled my eyes. It's too early in the morning for Misty melodrama. "What did I do this time?"

"You're _fucking_ that rat's ass, Dickie Orr!"

My mouth dropped open, "I'm not _fucking_ anyone! And I am most certainly not _fucking_ Dickie!"

"Everyone knows! And I'm the last person, your _best friend_, to know! Everyone saw you two groping each other in front of _Jumpin' Java_ last night. When I told you to go get yourself laid, I didn't mean for you to go crawling back to that horse's ass!"

"Ok, Mis. First, you need to dial it back a notch. You're giving me a splitting headache. It's way too early for all of this melodrama. Secondly, we were not _groping_ each other. It was just a kiss. Thirdly, it's none of your business," I crossed my arms.

"_Excuse me_ for caring about you and your well-being! For three years you've been acting a like a born again virgin. And I know it's because of that Dick-_less_ Orr. I just want you to find yourself again."

"I am _not_ acting like a born again virgin! And I don't need a man to find myself. I'm perfectly fine with myself the way I am!" my voice started climbing to a hysterical screech.

"Oh yeah? Have you even been laid in the past three years since Dickie and your split?" she challenged.

"That's none of your business! I've been busy."

"Too busy to fuck?" she raised her voice shrilly. "Who the hell is ever too busy to fuck?"

My jaw dropped but I didn't know how to respond.

"Why are you punishing yourself when you should be punishing him? He FUCKED Joyce Barnhardt on your dining room table! Who knows where and who else he did in the years you two were together."

The words stung and it wasn't because I didn't have that same notion either sometimes just hearing it from someone else's mouth just stings more. But instead of feeling hurt, my blood boiled. "Why don't you fucking say that a little louder, Mis? I don't think they heard you all the way down in Antarctica!" I sneered. "Nothing happened," I gave her a pointed look. "He gave me a ride home and we shared a kiss. It was a misguided drunken moment. He said he missed me and still loved me. I got lost in the moment for a bit. It's not going to happen again."

"Alyssa, please don't tell me that you've been holding out because something inside of you believes that you and Pencil Dick are going to get back together."

"No, Misty. I don't believe that we're going to get back together. But I can't help if I'm loyal. I was supposed to marry the man! I was supposed to finally be a part of a real family! He promised to give me what I didn't have. I loved him, Misty. Is that so wrong?" I cried hysterically.

Misty took a step towards me but I backed up and continued, "Besides, I didn't even want to fucking go last night! I told you I wasn't interested in going dancing last night. And I was definitely not in the mood to go on a man hunt, either!"

"I'm just trying to help you! It's time for you to move past this. It's been three years already!"

"What did you expect to happen last night? You'd slut me up, drunk me up, and leave me as unsuspecting prey at a bar alone? I was _lucky_ that I was picked up by Dickie and not some crazed serial rapist!" an angry burst of tears sprung from my eyes.

"Alys—" Misty's emotions toned down.

I wish I could've said the same for myself but instead I charged at her like a rampaging bull that saw nothing but red.

"—I'm sorry that you think that I'm flawed, but I am perfectly happy with the life I have and who I am. I guarantee you, there is nothing going on between me and Dickie and nothing ever will. I love you, Mis, but I don't need this. In fact, I don't need anyone! I am perfectly happy being alone with no one in my life. People just complicate things. And most of all I'm perfectly happy not having you in my life! I want you to leave!" I cried.

Misty whimpered, "Alyssa, you don't mean that! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"GET OUT!" I pushed her through the door, slammed it and threw the dead bolt. I slammed my head on the door and held my breath trying to control my emotions with no luck.

I grabbed the decorative glass bowl off the side table and chucked it across the room. The bowl shattered against the wall as I let out an angry scream.

"Babe, temper," Ranger said stepping out from the kitchen. I had forgotten he was here in the first place.

I spun around still raw with emotions, "You! I don't know how you knew where I lived or how the fuck you got into my apartment, but you don't just go fucking breaking in and helping yourself to a person's coffee."

I know that at this point I was just babbling about idiotic stuff but I couldn't seem to get a hold of myself.

"Babe."

"My name is Alyssa! Not _Babe_. You fucking sexist prick! I don't need you either! I can figure out how to do this job on my own," I screamed like a banshee.

"I'm not in the mood for this and I'm not in the mood for _you_. I want you out of my apartment now!" I slammed the bedroom door and threw myself onto the bed. I tried muffling my sobs in the pillow.

Ranger had slipped into the bedroom quietly and gently pulled me into his lap. "Babe. You need to learn to control your temper."

"I like my temper," I said stubbornly.

"Babe," he said softer kissing the top of my head.

I sobbed. He was right; I don't know what came over me.

I sniffled trying to control my breathing, "You don't even know me. Why do you fucking care anyways?"

He shrugged, "I don't."

I shot him an incredulous look.

"I'm bored and you keep me entertained."

I punched him in the chest and settled back down into his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you're just trying to help."

"Get cleaned up. We're running behind schedule."

"Ranger, I'm not sure it's the right time to do this."

"Babe, this is the best time."

I couldn't tell what he was he was thinking from his face. But, if he didn't think I was a psycho earlier, I'm sure he was thinking it now. I pressed my head into his chest for a little longer and took deep breaths. It felt good wrapped up in his arms.

I looked at him and wiped my eyes with my arm and made my way to the bathroom. I stepped out of the bathroom and Ranger handed me a cup of coffee. I took it and gulped it down and grabbed my bag ready to leave.

Ranger grabbed my neck as I started for the door and pulled me back against him. "Where's your gun?"

I scrunched my nose trying to think. I made my way into the kitchen and removed the gun from the cookie jar on the counter. "Ok, I'm ready."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"It's safe there. And it'll stay nice and fresh, then when you take it out, it smells yum," I forced a smile.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ranger paid the fee for me and equipped me with noise reducing earmuffs and two boxes of shells. He set us up in a stall at the far end of the indoor range.

Ranger showed me once again how to load the bullets into the gun. My palms started getting sweaty. I've never even held a gun up until yesterday in the gun shop and now I'm going to be firing one! The thought scared the crap out of me.

Ranger slipped the gun into my hands and told me to give it a shot. I went to grip the gun and it slid out of my hands and fell to the ground. I yelped and hopped onto the loading table.

He picked up the gun as I slid off the table and placed it securely into my hands. "You ok?"

I nodded my head although I thought I might faint in about two-point-one seconds. I lifted the gun, aimed at the target, sucked in a deep breath, and squeezed the trigger. The trigger didn't budge. Nothing happened. I tried squeezing harder. Still nothing.

"I think the gun's defective," I shouted handing him the gun.

I felt Ranger pull the earmuff off one of my ears and place his lips closely to my ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. "It helps if you turn off the safety."

I blushed as he flipped the safety off. I turned back to the target and squeezed the trigger until it emptied. Ranger removed my earmuffs and pushed a button that moved the target closer towards us.

I was pleasantly surprised that all five of my bullets had hit the target — two in the left shoulder, one in the chest, one in the head and one where the crotch should be.

"Nice, Babe. But you could do much better if you breathed and kept your eyes open while you're shooting so you can see your target."

I just nodded like a bobble head as he spoke to me.

Ranger reached towards my face and pushed a strand of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You should also try to refrain from whimpering each time you pull the trigger. You want your target to believe you're in control."

I blushed.

"Ready for another round?"

I bobbled my head and fumbled as I loaded the bullets into my gun and Ranger changed the target. Once I finished loading, he turned me towards the target and stepped behind me and removed my earmuffs setting it on the table.

I lifted the gun and aimed at the target. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his body up against mine as he enclosed his hands around mine and adjusted my aim.

"Remember to breath," he instructed with his soft lips up against my ear.

"Mmm…hmmm…"I breathed.

"Fix your sights on your target and focus on what your goal is, take a deep breath and squeeze the trigger as you exhale."

Ranger's lips brushed up against my ears as he continued to give me instructions. I took a deep breath and inhaled and let out a slight moan. Ranger smelled great.

"Babe."

_Shit_. Did I moan out loud?

"S-sorry, I was trying to relax," I focused back on the target.

"Relaxing is good but remember to remain focused."

I nodded. I set my eyes on the target, relaxed into Ranger's warm body, and thought about Dickie. I thought about the kiss we shared and his words. I hated him for what he did to me, and I hate him even more for trying to get back into my life.

I squeezed the trigger and shot off my rounds. This time I got one in the chest and four in crotch. Ranger grimaced as he looked at my target.

I smiled in great satisfaction admiring my progress. "I'm a natural. I'm going to name him Dickie."

We continued for an hour until, the muscles in my arms were aching. Shooting a gun is exhausting. I've never realized how heavy they were before, and holding it up for an hour combined with the recoil made it even more tiresome.

Once I was comfortable, Ranger took his place in the stall next to mine. He was still practicing after I finished. I stood and watched him in action. His face was unwavering and expressionless, calm, cool and collected. He was in his _zone_. Each time the gun kicked back I could see a slight ripple in his bicep.

"Earth to, Alyssa." I saw a hand waving in front of my face.

I got startled and let out a yelp punching the person in the gut.

"_Oof!_ God, Alyssa, what did I ever do to you?" I came to and realized that Carl was keeled over in front of me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Carl!" I helped him up. "You shouldn't sneak up on a person like that."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time," he smiled straightening up. "You looked like you were about to club him and drag him back into your love cave," he waved his finger in Ranger's direction.

I blushed and quickly grew impatient, "What are you doing here?"

He waved at the other stalls, "If you haven't noticed this is a cop hangout. This is where we come for target practice."

I looked around now realizing the place was swarming with men with badges.

"Anyway, I should be asking you that question. You with Ranger?"

I nodded my head, "You know him?"

"Most law enforcement does. You should be careful associating with him. He's dangerous. We don't know much about him except that he was Special Ops, and his registered address is an empty lot. All I know is that he doesn't always operate within the confines of the law. The guy's like Batman."

I glanced over at Ranger, still in his zone. _Batman?_ I could see that. Batman, too, is a man of mystery. I scrunched my nose. I don't know much about him. He confuses me. One minute I'm terrified of him and the next I feel a sense of security and comfort around him.

"Here let me get that for you," Costanza wiped his thumb on the corner of my mouth.

"What the fuck, Carl!" I swatted his hand away.

"Sorry, but you had a little drool there," he grinned.

I slugged him in the arm he dodged my blow and grabbed my arm pinning it behind me. "Oooh not fast enough, Slugger," he teased releasing me. "So, what's your business with him anyways?"

"He's kind of mentoring me in the ways of Bounty Hunting," I replied rubbing my wrists.

"Well, I guess you are learning from the best."

"Babe."

I jumped. When did he sneak up on us? "Oh, Ranger this is my friend Carl. Carl, Ranger," I introduced the two.

Carl and Ranger gave each other a little head nod.

"Well, I best be going. See you around, Alyssa. Stay out of trouble," he winked and smacked me on the ass as he turned to walk away.

My face grew hot. I balled up my right fist and drew it up to fly after Carl when Ranger wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back into him. I glared at him holding my breath to keep from shouting obscenities in his direction.

"Careful you might pop a blood vessel in your eye."

I eased my glare and looked up at him and saw a hint of a smile on his face. He'd packed up our stuff and leaned over as he slipped my gun into my purse and whispered in my ear, "He's right. I am dangerous."

How did he hear what Carl and I were talking about? He had his noise reduction earmuffs on. I swear there was no way he could've heard us over all that noise.

"Always be aware of your surroundings, Babe."

_Shit_. Does he have ESP or something?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

We pulled into the parking lot of my apartment.

"Thanks for the shooting lesson today, _Sensei_," I replied wholeheartedly. "And thanks for paying," I blushed. "I promise I'll pay you back with interest."

"Not necessary. My treat, but I'll take you up on the interest," he replied with a smile.

I started to move towards the door. He clutched my wrist and pulled me towards him. He leaned down and murmured in my ear, "Call me if you need any help, Babe." His lips brushed my ear as he released me from his grasp.

I think I would have been declared dead for about thirty seconds, as my heart stopped beating. I tried to keep my cool; I tumbled out of the door.

_Yeah, real cool._ I gave him a quick wave good-bye and ran towards my car and fumbled in as he drove off.

"_Real smooth, Alyssa." Sigh. _I yanked out my cell phone.

"Hello," the sound of a strong Jersey-accented woman's voice came from the other line.

"Connie, it's me, Alyssa. I was thinking I would go check out Smits' place of employment first thing today. Is there anything new that I need to pick up?"

"Nothing new today, hun, but Vinnie's bitching about the Stratton bond."

"I'm working on it."

"By the way, how was your meeting with, Ranger?"

"It went well. I just got finished at the shooting range with him. You were right, Connie. He knows his stuff."

"Didn't I tell you he was the best? He's really nice to look at too," she giggled like a schoolgirl over the phone.

"I hadn't noticed," I replied. _Liar._ "Well, I should get going. Call me if anything new comes in. Otherwise, I'll be out doing some legwork all day."

"Sure thing, hun. Good luck." _Click_.

I pulled out of my lot, and headed towards _Willy's Exotic Pet Shop_.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for your kind reviews and comments. I hope you enjoyed these last two chapters. My heart was pumping as I wrote the fight scene between Misty and Alyssa. Please continue to send me reviews and comments. They really do brighten up my day! =)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Previous Chapter: "By the way, how was your meeting with, Ranger?"_

"_It went well. I just got finished at the shooting range with him. You were right, Connie. He knows his stuff."_

"_Didn't I tell you he was the best? He's really nice to look at, too," she giggled like a schoolgirl over the phone._

"_I hadn't noticed," I replied. Liar. "Well, I should get going. Call me if anything new comes in. Otherwise, I'll be out doing some legwork all day."_

"_Sure thing, hun. Good luck." Click._

_I pulled out of my lot, and headed towards __Willy's Exotic Pet Shop__._

* * *

><p>Surrounded by aquariums occupied by lizards, frogs, snakes, scorpions and tarantulas, I found it hard to breath in the musty Amazon-like ambiance that <em>Willy's Exotic Pet Shop<em> tried to achieve. I shuddered. The place gave me the willies. _No pun intended._

"Can I help you with something?" a wacky short woman dressed in knee-length khaki shorts, white short-sleeved button down, and fishing hat stepped out from behind one of the aquariums. She had a huge boa constrictor hanging around her neck. Her name tag read: _Hi My Name is Jane!_

"Hi, Jane. I'm looking for Gene Smits," my eyes fixated on the boa.

I swear that he was looking directly at me and sensing my fear. That's what they do, you know. Pray on your fear, right before they squeeze the last breath out of your body.

"Gene?"

I gulped and nodded my head trying to tear my eyes away from the boa but I was like a moth to a flame. I was concerned that the minute I let my guard down he would strike and devour me for lunch.

"He's not here. He called a few days ago and said that he was taking leave for a few weeks."

"Did he by any chance tell you where he was planning on going or what he was doing?"

"Nope, he just said that he was taking some time off for personal reasons. What's with the twenty questions? You a cop or something?"

"Or something," I replied. "I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent. He missed his court date and I am trying to locate him to reschedule." I took a slow step back as the snakes head inched towards me.

Did he just lick his lips? I swear that he licked his lips. Did snakes even technically have lips?

"Oh yeah, I heard about him releasing a bunch of snakes in his neighbor's house. I thought it was just a rumor. Man, I can't believe it actually happened. That's so unreal," she said as she pulled a small parakeet out of a birdcage.

She gave it a kiss on the head and cradled it carefully in her hands, "Yeah, Gene's been acting kind of weird the past week or so. It was only a matter of time before he snapped."

"What do you mean?"

"He was teased a lot growing up. He's a little odd and is seriously lacking in social skills. But man, does he know about his reptiles — especially snakes. He's one of our top sales people here. He can't hold a normal conversation about the weather, but you ask him a question about a snake, he gets all bright-eyed," she lifted the lid to one of the aquariums and placed the small bird inside.

My attention turned to the small bird chirping inside of the tank.

"If you tell me, the neighbors were asking for it. Their kids were little turds. They'd bring their friends to the store and taunt him relentlessly. I'd catch Gene sometimes in the back muttering to himself, something like _they'll pay_. Poor guy, he's really nice once you get to know him. Really bright, ya know."

I nodded as I spied from the corner of my eye a gigantic hairy spider slowly creeping out from behind a large rock inside of the aquarium. "Where would he even get hundreds of snakes to begin with?"

"Oh Gene would spend his weekends collecting snakes all over — sometimes traveling as far as North Carolina. He kept some for himself or he'd sell them. He had a lot of connections with different breeders. Like I said, he was a genius when it came to anything reptile related."

The gigantic spider suddenly lunged with a quick and precise leap and sank it's fangs into the bird. I let out a loud yelp as I leapt back bumping into a large fake tree.

Snake Lady grinned, "Isn't it amazing how nimble and precise they can be."

"Uh, yeah…amazing," I said shrugging my shoulder trying to brush the tree limb off of me.

She continued to go on and on about spiders and their incredible abilities. Irritated as the limb slid further down my shoulder, I turned my head coming face-to-face with a brown snake.

I jumped sideways almost peeing my pants, "T-thanks for the information I really appreciate it. Call me if you remember anything about his whereabouts or if you happen to run into him," I handed her a business card that Ranger had printed for me. If I wasn't so terrified, I would've been giddy about handing out my first BEA business card. I high-tailed it out of the store and ran to the car.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I rapped on Smit's door and waited a minute. No answer. I walked around to the back and peeked through the window. The house seemed to be vacant. There was no car in the garage. So with my detective work, I deduced that nobody was home and from the looks of the mail overflowing out of the mailbox, nobody had been home for a few days.

I suppose Mrs. Smits was still in Atlantic City hitting the slot machines while her son was tucked away in a cave living amongst the snakes. I looked up and noticed an open window on the backside of the house. Yes! You can't call it breaking and entering if you don't actually do any breaking. I'll just be doing some entering, no harm, no foul.

Plus the Smits had a wooden crosshatch that stretched up the back of the house, embellished with flowering vines. I mean they were basically inviting me in, leaving it as an open invitation. If I could get inside the house, maybe there would be some clues as to where Smits could be hiding out.

I contemplated calling Ranger for assistance since I've never done anything like this before. But what are the odds that anything would happen? I'll be in and out in a matter of minutes. Besides, I didn't want to start relying on him like that. What if he were to start charging me for his services? It's not like I could afford it.

"Ok, Alyssa. You can do this. You're a big bad Bounty Hunter now."

I started making my way up the trellis, seriously regretting the outfit that I had chosen to wear for the day. The cute short ruffled floral skirt is definitely not practical for scaling walls of crazy snake guys. Note to self — do laundry soon!

I was a foot away from reaching the window when the wood gave away under my left foot. I slipped and my skirt got caught on the snagged wood. I pulled myself back up to the window tearing my skirt on the splintered wood. This job is definitely going to start taking a toll on my wardrobe.

After stumbling to regain my balance, I was able to pull myself through the window, which led to what looked to be Smith's bedroom. His bedroom looked like the room of a nerdy pimple-faced adolescent. Reptile posters plastering the walls, dirty clothes and reptile magazines littered the floor, and an unmade twin-sized bed. The only thing that really made the room stand out was he had vines growing all along the walls. Probably to help him feel like he was living in the woods.

As far as I could tell the three aquarium tanks occupying the room were empty — thank goodness. This is my lucky day, not only was the window open but it led me directly to Smit's bedroom. I did a quick happy dance. This means I probably won't have to snoop through the rest of the house. I did a quick scan of the room. An educated guess would state that Smits didn't do much female entertaining in his bedroom.

I started going through his desk drawers. I found nothing but journals of logs of where he's been and documentations of different snake species. Eying the bed, I swore I saw something move in the blankets. I shook my head, "You're just being paranoid, Alyssa."

Then I spotted something poking out of from between the mattress. I pulled out a yearbook that was stuffed with colorful florescent sticky flags. Thumbing through the pages, I landed on one of the bookmarked pages.

Jonathan Crew's photo was outlined in red with several exclamation marks drawn in beside him. Crews had a nice smile, good hair, and strong facial features. I would finger Crews as the captain of the football team from his all-American good boy looks. A sticky note on the page listed an address.

I flipped through the a few more pages and saw more of the same. _Creepy_. I stuffed the book into my purse. I made my way into to the closet and opened it. A pile of books and magazines and clothes tumbled out knocking me on my ass.

I knew this was a little too easy. I stood up and surveyed the mess I just made. I think this is my cue to go, besides maybe nobody will notice the mess, it kind of just blends in with the rest of the mess. I heard soft hissing sound come from above me. I slowly arched my head up; I was starring directly into a pair of red beady eyes accompanied by a slithery, slimy looking black body.

I shrieked loudly and flailed my arms frantically trying to swat it away. Bit mistake because it dropped off of the ceiling fan and slipped into my shirt. _Oh my god!_ It wrapped itself around my torso. My heart was about to beat out of my chest. What if this snake was poisonous? Does it smell fear? Because it's probably giddy over my fear now.

I felt something slide up my leg, I jerked my head downward in time to see a black and white tail slither up my right leg and disappear under my skirt. _What the hell!_ I started breathing rapidly as the two snakes tightened their bodies around me. From the corner of my eye I saw the covers on the bed move once again. I saw a huge tail peek out from under the covers — boa constrictor.

_Shit_. What is wrong with this guy? I steadily slipped my hand into my purse and pulled out my cell phone.

"Yo."

"I-I need help," I whispered.

"Are you hurt?"

"N-no. S-snakes!" I squeaked.

_Click_.

I squeezed my eyes closed tight and stood as still as I could. _Asshole!_

"Ok, Alyssa. They're just snakes for goodness sakes. You're bigger than them. They're probably more scared of you than you are of them," I tried reassuring myself. What the hell was I thinking they are probably plotting how they could kill. Whether it be slow and painful or swift. I heard a soft click and the door slowly push open.

"Babe." There stood Ranger.

I tried to pry my eyes open to look at him.

"Babe, breath. What's the problem?"

"T-there's a snake in my shirt and one up my skirt," I said quietly.

"Babe," his lip twitched as he stepped closer to me.

"Stop! Wait!" I shouted softly. "There's a boa constrictor on the bed too," I said panicking.

"It's ok, Babe. I have experience with big snakes," he winked. He looped his finger around my tank top strap, pulled it open and peered in. "Nice."

"Are you going to help me or not," I whimpered. I really hate to sound like a weak distressed female, but snakes are icky!

He reached his hands up my shirt his hands grazing my breasts as he slowly worked the snake off my body. My nipples stood erect. If it weren't for the situation that I was currently in, I would be in a messy pile of putty in his hands right now.

Ranger leaned down, his lips softly brushing up against my ear, "I could show you how to properly wrestle with a snake. We could add it into your training schedule."

"No thank you, I'm not really too fond of snakes."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

Thirty second relapses and it finally dawned on me. "Oh." I blushed, but was quickly replaced with annoyance. Leave it to a man to have the audacity to flirt at a time like this.

He tossed the snake behind him and dropped down to my legs running his hand up my thigh connecting with the snake. He made his way around the snake slightly bumping into my clitoris. A tingling sensation shot up my groin.

_Fuck me. _ I held my breath

"We could arrange for that, Babe," he tossed the second snake behind him.

I reddened. Did I say that out loud? I felt something tickle my ankle. I looked down and another snake was crawling out from under the bed.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I jumped forward crashing into Ranger's hard rock body. I looked down and saw more movements in the shadows from underneath the bed.

"Oh my god," I hyperventilated climbing up Ranger like an oak tree.

He hoisted me over his shoulder — ass in the air — and casually walked out of the house. He set me down on the ground beside my POS car. I leaned my head forward trying to catch my breath. Once I was able to get my heart back into my chest, I looked up at Ranger who looked like the epitome of calm.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. T-there were so many snakes."

"Babe," he glanced down at my hand.

I realized my hand had his shirt in a death grip. "Oh sorry," I started trying to smooth out his shirt across his chest trying hard to keep myself from sinking my teeth into his perfectly toned chest.

"You can call me anytime. Did you gather anything useful?"

I nodded my head and patted my purse.

"Good. Will you be ok?"

I nodded my head, "Thanks again."

"Babe?" he glanced back down at my hand.

My hand had re-clenched his shirt. God, what was wrong with me? I gave him a quick friendly pat on the chest turning towards my car to get in. Something tugged on the back of my skirt. I yanked myself away firmly.

_Rip! _ The skirt tore off my waist allowing my ass to catch an unwelcome breeze. I stood speechless in my black lacy bikini panties watching my skirt sway back and forth on Ranger's utility belt.

Ranger gave a hearty chuckle, "Babe."

He tossed the skirt into the car depositing me into the car. "Too easy," he smiled and touched the tip of my nose. He took off in a shiny black GTO Ferrari. Who was this guy and where are all of these outrageously expensive cars coming from?

I hit my head on the steering wheel and thought about calling Misty. I wanted to tell her about my embarrassing afternoon and dish about Ranger. Throwing my car into drive, a slight sadness rushed over me as I remembered how I tossed her out of my apartment earlier that morning.

Sliding my car into a spot as close to the front door as possible to my apartment building. I gathered my skirt and purse and climbed out of my car. A large figure approached me and arms slid around my waist as I was edging myself off the windowsill of my car and helped me to the ground.

"Is this a new fashion trend? Because I definitely could get used to this," Joe Morelli exclaimed wagging his eyebrows at me.

"I had a little bit of an accident." I agitatedly yanked away from his grasp and wrapped my skirt around my waist and held it in place. "Is there a reason why you're here, Officer, or are you stalking me?"

"I just got off of my shift and thought I'd swing by to see if you were hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"I guess that would be my answer," he flashed me a brilliant smile.

"Thank you for the invitation, _Officer_, but I was planning on staying in tonight."

"A beautiful woman like yourself is going to stay in on a Friday night? I find that hard to believe."

"Well, you better believe it." I said as I headed into the building with Morelli trailing closely behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped short causing him to collide into my backside.

"I'm going to pick up my date at her door."

"Oh? I didn't realize that you were into the cougars seeing that my apartment is filled with eighty-percent retired elderly folks."

"Well, if you're a cougar, you should do age well," he grinned wildly.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope," he rocked back on his heels and shoved his hands into his tight jeans.

I sighed. "If I agree to have dinner with you, would you please leave me alone?"

"Sure, but I don't know if you'll want me to go away afterwards."

The Morelli charm was oozing from his pores. I scrunched my nose as we entered the elevator.

"Hello, dear," A short white-haired older woman greeted us as we entered the elevator.

"Good evening, Mrs. Bestler, second floor please."

Mrs. Bestler lived alone on the third floor with her orange tabby cat. She found her amusement through watching people through her window and playing elevator operator during the day.

"Oh how nice of you to have a gentleman friend visiting you. I don't think of all the years you've been living here have I seen you with a man. And a handsome one at that," she smiled.

"Mrs. Bestler, this is Officer Joe Morelli. Joe, this is Mrs. Bestler, she lives on the third floor with her cat, Mittens."

She smiled, "Is there something wrong with your skirt, dear?"

"Just a little wardrobe malfunction," I replied politely.

"_Tsk_. They just don't make clothes to last nowadays," she retorted in dismay.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Second floor, ladies dresses and intimates," Mrs. Bestler exclaimed cheerfully.

We stepped out of the elevator and headed to my door.

"Nice neighbors."

"Let me know if you would like to set something up for you. The ladies here tend to have a lot of time on their hands."

"Thanks but I've got my sights set on someone specific already."

I rolled my eyes and reached to put my key in the door but the door pushed opened. I froze.

"What's wrong?"

"I swear I locked my door before I left this morning."

Morelli put on his cop face and gently pushed me behind him as he drew his gun from its holster. He motioned for me to stay in the hallway.

I stepped in the door after him and peeked around his shoulders. Dropping my skirt, I stifled a scream cupping my hands over my mouth. Watch your back, Bitch was scrawled across the living room wall in red spray paint. My whole apartment had been tossed.

"Stay here," Morelli ordered.

I've never been particularly good at following orders, so naturally I followed Morelli into the kitchen. My few dishes were broken and silverware was strewn all over the ground. My hand reached out to grab the back of his shirt as I tailed him into the bedroom. My clothes were littered all over the floor.

Plopping down on the bed, my inhibitions escaped me and fright took over. I didn't even care that I was sitting in my underwear with Morelli standing next to me.

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Alyssa, do you know who could've done this?"

I shook my head in a daze.

"I noticed that your car was also spray painted. Could it be the same person who vandalized your car?"

"No." I replied softly.

"How can you be sure?" he questioned.

"The handwriting isn't the same. The one on my car is larger bubble letters and the one in my living room are much sharper and narrow," I said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Wow, I didn't even know I could be that perceptive. I surprise myself sometimes.

"I'm going to have to call this in. Do you know if anything's missing?"

_Missing?_ Panic-stricken, I ran and reached into the back corner of my closet and felt around. Nothing. My heart stopped beating. I scanned the room wildly and in the corner behind the dresser, I saw the brown shoe box, its contents, the pink ribbon spread on the floor.

I ran over crying uncontrollably as I collected everything quickly and shoved them back into the box and securing the pink ribbon back onto the box. I clutched the box tightly to my chest.

Morelli gently lifted me up from the floor and guided me back to the bed.

"Alyssa, what would you like to do?"

I collected myself, "Nothing seems to be missing. I don't have anything of worth that a thief would want to steal."

"If that's the case then this is obviously foul play."

"I-I know who vandalized my car and I don't suspect that he would've been smart enough to find out where I lived. Since nothing of value is missing, I don't think we need to waste taxpayer's money by sending someone out here."

"Nonetheless, I will file a report for you, but I'll need you to come down to the station in the morning to make a statement," he sat down beside me on the bed and squeezed my arm.

"Thanks, Joe. I appreciate your help."

"Now how about that date?"

I looked at him disbelievingly.

"You won't even have to change out of that amazingly sexy outfit you've got on. I'll order us some meatball subs from Pino's, and I'll help you pick up the apartment," he smiled.

I blushed, realizing I was still sitting in my underwear. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"Just doing my job, Ma'am," he smiled tipping his imaginary hat. "What do you think about starting with dessert first?" he leaned over kissing below my ear.

I threw my head back and gave him an incredulous look.

He stepped back raising his hand, "Worth a try. I'll start with the living room and kitchen. I'll let you take care of the bedroom, although I wouldn't mind helping you pick up some in here too," he said as he twirled a red lacy thong on his finger that he picked up off the bed.

I grabbed it from him angrily and shoved him out the door, "Get out of here you pervert!" I grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor and slid them on.

I was about finished with putting all of my clothes away, when the aroma of Italian meatballs wafted through the air. I walked out into the living room as Dillon was packing up his tools.

Morelli stepped out of the kitchen, "I went down to talk to your super and asked him to install a new lock on the door for you."

"Here's your new key, Alyssa," he handed me a set of new keys.

"Thank you so much, Dillon, for coming after hours. I owe you one," I smiled appreciatively.

"I'll hold you to it," he tapped me on the nose as he closed the door behind him.

Morelli draped his arms around my shoulders and lead me to the kitchen. "Dinner awaits, my lady."

I looked around and everything seemed to be back in order. "Thank you for helping me pick up. I don't know how to repay you."

"It was my pleasure, but I'm sure we'll think of ways for you to repay me," he winked.

I scrunched my nose. A man with no scruples.

He tapped my nose with his finger, "Cute."

I flushed and buried my face into a Meatball Sub. Pino's had the best pizza and meatball subs in Trenton. And lucky for me it was only a block away. So, being that I don't know how to cook, when I had extra dough my diet usually consisted of Pino's.

We chatted as we ate. I found it easy to get comfortable with Morelli. He told me about his childhood antics and the trouble that he would cause. How joining the Navy after high school turned him around and kept him out of jail. He was incredibly charming in a dangerous bad boy kind of way.

I've never been the kind to fall for the bad boy types, but lately I've been finding myself oddly drawn to two extremely scary men — Morelli and Ranger.

"Morelli," he picked up his phone. His jaw tightened and eyes turned an intense dark shade of brown, "I'll be there in ten."

"Something wrong?"

"I just got called in. Another woman went missing and her car was found on the interstate several miles outside of city limits."

"Oh that's awful. How many women have gone missing?"

"This would be the fifth one this month. I hate to leave you here alone. Is there anybody that you can call to stay with you or would you like me to give you a lift to a friend's?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you for the offer. I mean whoever broke in obviously didn't find what he was looking for and what are the odds of someone breaking into the same place twice in one day. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

I walked him to the door, "Thank you again for helping me and for dinner. I am indebted to you, Joe."

He leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I like the sound of my name coming from your lips," he murmured as his lips lingered above mine.

My heart fluttered. "Good night."

"Good night, Alyssa."

I shut the door and leaned up against it. _Wow._ I touched my fingers to my tingling lips, lost in the moment for a few seconds until I looked straight ahead at my living room wall.

My blood began to boil. I don't know who did that but I'll be damned it I let it scare me. Joe's right, it's a Friday night; I shouldn't be sitting around at home alone. I think I may just go out for a night on the town — maybe I'll get lucky and run into a playboy that goes by the name of Wesley Stratton.

* * *

><p><em>I know you guys don't like Morelli but give him a chance? Maybe? =)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous Chapter: __I shut the door and leaned up against it. Wow. I touched my fingers to my tingling lips, lost in the moment for a few seconds until I looked straight ahead at my living room wall._

_ My blood began to boil. Joe's right, it's a Friday night; I shouldn't be sitting around at home alone. I think I may just go out for a night on the town._

* * *

><p>The valet driver walked up to my door as I pulled up in front of <em>La Ch<em>_ê__ne_ and gave me a baffled look.

I smiled up at him, "Um…how much is valet?"

"Twenty dollars, Ma'am."

I scrunched my nose, "Um...so here's the thing. My door doesn't actually open so it would probably be quite a task for you to crawl in and out of this little beauty. Like could I just pull up to the side over there and leave it?"

He shook his head, "The manager wouldn't like you leaving the car in front of the restaurant like that. But you could pull the car into the ally and leave it over there. It's kind of dark, but I'll be happy to escort you," he flashed me a smile.

"Oh that would be wonderful. And you're in luck cause unlike the driver side the passenger side door opens just fine."

"Hey Frank, I'm going to take a quick five minute break," he shouted over to the other valet drivers as he did a slow jog over to the passenger side and slid in.

"You're going to want to make a U-turn over there and then hang a left before you reach the end of the block," he instructed me. "So, what's a beautiful girl like you doing driving yourself to dinner? Why didn't your date pick you up?"

"Oh I'm not meeting anyone here. I just thought, it's Friday night, why not try something new?" I paused, "That's stupid isn't it? I mean this is totally dumb. I mean I should've gone to the Applebee's instead. Wow, what was I thinking?" I rambled putting the car into park.

"No, a beautiful girl like you should definitely not be hanging out at an Applebees. You deserve to be here," he said stepping out of the car.

I started to climb out of the window as he wrapped he's hands around my waist and helped me out of the car.

"I'm Sean by the way."

"Alyssa," I said trying to adjust my skirt slinky skirt with a slit up the right just above my panty line and red satin sleeveless button-down stopping short of my front bra clasp. "Thanks for escorting me," I said tripping over absolutely nothing in my four-inch red peep toe FMPs. Hey I never said I was ever anywhere close to perfect and the night couldn't start without me doing something dumb.

"I should be thanking you for making my night more eventful," he grinned steadying me and offered me his arm.

I hooked my arm into his as we made our way back to the front of the restaurant. Sean leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Come find me on your way out, I'll be happy to escort you back to your car."

"Thank you," I tip-toed up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Feeling especially feisty and sexy in my outfit, I even put in the effort to curl my hair before leaving to give me the sexy, sultry, wavy hair look. I was ready to put on a show and get the 411 on Wesley Stratton. I stepped into the bar and did a quick scan of the room. The bar was filled with men in expensive designer suits and women in equally expensive cocktail dresses.

I held my head up high and sashayed my way to the bar. If there is one thing I learned from watching detective shows on television it is that the bartender knows just about everything that goes on and everyone's business.

A handsome tall slender man with soft dark features stood behind the bar. He looked up at me and smiled as I pulled myself up into an empty seat at the bar. "What can I get for you, beautiful?"

I flashed a bright smile, "I'm actually looking for someone, and I need to stay alert, if you know what I mean. So, could I just get a coke with a cherry?"

"It's my job to serve you whatever you request," he winked. "May I ask who you're looking for? Maybe I could be of assistance."

"Wesley Stratton."

"Oh yes, Playboy Stratton," he nodded as he handed me my drink. "You're in luck — he's here every Friday night. Usually starts the night off having dinner with his wife, then ends the night at the bar with a nice young girl."

"He leaves with a different girl every Friday night?"

He nodded, "Yup, his wife leaves after dessert. The women are usually lining up to spend the night with him — except the night of his wife's supposed disappearance."

"Interesting — sounds like a real charmer," I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "The man's got money. People with money usually dance to a different tune than us less fortunate folks," he said sliding me my drink.

I took a sip slipping into the barstool carefully as not to flash too much leg.

"Lately he's been coming straight to the bar since his wife's gone missing and all. Don't tell me that you're looking to hook up with Stratton."

"Oh, no. Not at all. I just read about him in the paper and I've got an inquisitive mind. So, I thought I'd snoop around. That's not going to be a problem for you is it?" slowly wrapping my lips around the bright red maraschino cherry.

"Usually yes, but for a beautiful lady like yourself, no." He poured red wine into a long stem glass and handed it to an older gentleman at the end of the bar and walked back over to me.

"The paper said that witnesses saw Stratton and his wife arguing the night before she went missing. Do you by any chance know what they were arguing about?"

"I wasn't there to witness it but some of the valet drivers were saying his wife was really upset about some secret and the women. She said something about not being about to live knowing what he was doing. I never understood why she stayed with him, it's not like his womanizing ways was a secret. But, I guess when you live in the life of luxury, you tend to turn a cheek to keep up with your lifestyle. She must've just finally snapped," he said shining a wine glass.

"Must've. I don't know if I could put up with a man being unfaithful to me even if he did have all of the money in the world. What kind of man do you say he is?"

"He was friendly enough. Great tipper. But there's something off about him."

"O_ff_?"

"Yeah, like someone you don't want to be on the wrong side of the fence with."

"Interesting. Anything else?"

"He definitely didn't have a problem in the woman department. Women were always more than willing to leave with him." He looked up, "Speak of the devil himself, your man just walked in."

I peeked over at the door and saw a devilishly handsome medium built, six-foot tall man with gorgeous black wavy hair. Maybe this night is going to go much better than planned. I was hoping for some information about Stratton but instead I may be able to get my man and bring him in. I slipped my hand into my purse to make sure the cuffs were in there. If I play my cards right, I can get Stratton to leave with me, I'll cuff him and drive him down to the station.

I turned back to the bartender and slipped him a twenty, "Thanks for the conversation—"

"—Nate. Anytime," he winked and walked to the other end of the bar to tend to his other patrons.

"Is this seat taken," a sultry voice came from behind me and I felt a cool hand on my back. I looked up and saw Stratton smiling down at me. I was captivated by his brilliant blue eyes.

"Please, help yourself," I said without blinking.

He waved Nate over, "Please give the lady another of what whatever she's having, and I'll take a scotch on the rocks."

"Coming right up," Nick said and gave me a quick wink.

"I don't think I've ever seen you here before."

"Oh this is my first time here. I thought I would try something different."

"Well, I'm very glad that you chose to try something different today," he took my hand and lifted it to his lips. "Wesley Stratton."

I smiled, "Alyssa Chau." _Shit!_ Why didn't I give him a different name? I'm so stupid!

"Alyssa, that's a beautiful name."

Nate placed the drinks down on the bar in front of us.

Stratton lifted his glass and toasted, "To new adventures and new friends."

We clapped glasses together and took a sip.

"So, Mr. Stratton, what do you do?"

He raised an eyebrow at me curiously, "I'm in the construction business. Surely you've heard of me, Mrs. Chau."

"Miss," I corrected him holding up my naked ring-finger.

His grin widened, "Good to know."

I feigned stupidity, "Please forgive my ignorance, Mr. Stratton but I don't think I've ever heard of you. But please don't take offense, I didn't grow up in Trenton and in all honesty I don't really pay attention to the news." I blushed, "Maybe I should though."

He smiled with relief, "Well, Miss Chau, it's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't already has a illusion of who I am before getting to know me."

"Alyssa, please call me Alyssa," I turned to sip my drink.

A Malibu Barbie stepped up to Stratton ready to press herself up against him.

Stratton didn't miss a beat maintaining his eye contact with me as he waved Barbie off, "Alyssa it is then. What do you do to occupy your days?"

I looked over at Barbie with slight shock as she sneered at me walking away. I returned Stratton's gaze and answered, "I'm a lingerie buyer."

This seemed to peak his interest because he rested his hand on my thigh, which seemed to be working its way up slowly. I glanced around uncomfortably at the women who seemed to have migrated slowly around a five feet radius of Stratton. They were all snickering and shooting dirty look in my direction.

We continued to chat for the rest of the evening about our work and interests. I told him stories about my select encounters with my sometimes unsavory sellers. He talked about his love of travelling. I could see why women were captivated by his good looks and charms. The entire conversation Stratton kept his focus on me while subconsciously waving off the occasional vulture.

If I didn't know any better, I would've been drawn in and taken for a fool. Nate was right; behind his charming façade and those intense blue eyes, Wesley seemed to have some demons locked away. Could this man really be responsible for the disappearance and possible death of his wife?

"Alyssa, you look to me as if you're a _sweet_ kind of girl," he said, wagging an eyebrow at me interrupting my thoughts.

I parted my lips slightly and playfully shoved him in the chest, "Whatever do you mean?"

He waved towards Nate. He leaned into me and whispered, "I have a drink that you are guaranteed to love," running his finger lightly on my bottom lip before sitting back.

I don't like the sounds of this much. I'm not sure if I want to let my inhibitions down with Stratton. I wasn't nicknamed _One-Sip Wonder_ back in college for just kicks and giggles.

"Oh, I don't think it's a wise of me to be mixing drinks. I'm good with what I have now." Good recovery, Alyssa. I mentally patted myself on the back.

"Nonsense, your taste buds will thank me for this later." He rambled off a bunch of ingredients off to Nate.

Nate gave me a look as if to ask _"is this ok."_

I just gave him a light shoulder shrug and turned my attention back to Stratton. I gave him a winning smile and flirted viciously, "You're such a bad influence, Mr. Stratton."

I leaned forward and pretended to rub my ankle giving Stratton a front row seat to the twin peaks.

"Wes," he hummed into my ear. "And you don't know how bad I can get." He slid his hand under my skirt and settled it high on my thigh.

Nate came back and set double shot glasses down in front of us.

"To being bad," Stratton lifted his glass to mine.

I lifted my glass reluctantly to my lips, and Stratton tilted the glass up. I gulped it down and smiled wide-eyed, "It tastes like a caramel apple!"

He gave me a soft chuckle, caressed my cheek tucking a curl behind my ear. He leaned over and said softly, "Let's dance."

I felt my face flush red from the drink and nodded my head.

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms possessively around me. He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. His kiss tasted sweet. I melted into him while we danced. I don't know if it was the alcohol or Stratton that was making me feel tingly but what I did know was that this was not a smart combination.

I thought of a quick plan of action. I will get him to leave with me and have him drop me off at my car. Once at my car, I'll slap on the handcuffs and haul him down to the police station and I'll be $10,000 richer! I smiled at myself proudly about my genius plan.

What I did appreciate was that Stratton was a terrific dancer. He was strong yet sophisticated. He held me close to his body as he gently kissed my neck and his hand slid down my back resting on my bottom.

"Alyssa, you've got great moves. I'd love to see more of you," he spoke softly nibbling on my earlobe.

I threw my arms around his neck. "I'd really like that, Wes," I smiled shyly.

"Do you like boxing?"

I tilted my head, "I don't know. I've never paid attention to really care."

"Oh it's a great sport, Alyssa. You don't know what you're missing out on. I can get front row seats if you're ever interested."

"That would be nice," I tilted my head up to look him directly in the eyes.

He rested his forehead on mine slowly lowering his mouth onto mine. "Alyssa, I want every part of you. You're an impeccable woman. Come home with me tonight."

I playfully gave him a little push. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

He pulled my face back towards his and kissed me hungrily this time. I tiptoed to push my lips harder into his giving into his greedy lips. Hey, this could be worse. He could be Gene Smits, snake charmer. I pulled away from him gasping for air. His arms tightened around my waist as his lips traveled down my neck. _Whoa, slow down there, Nelly._

"I-I need to go powder my nose," I panted placing my hands on his chest.

He loosened his grip and planted another quick kiss on the lips. "Don't be gone too long," he toyed.

I flushed red nodding my head and headed towards the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. "What the hell is wrong with you, Alyssa? You're on the job. You're not supposed to fall for _Blue Eyes_ out there. Get a grip!"

I sucked in a deep and adjusted my bra for maximum cleavage and headed back to the bar. Stratton was standing to the side having what looked to be a very serious discussion with another man. I observed him for a moment and recognized the back of the man's head. It was the same man from the trailer at the construction site who took a shot at me.

He turned his head slightly. Recognition set in, it was none other than the man who held me at knife point the night I met Morelli — Lenny "Pinky" Lupinski. I turned my head to face towards the bar hoping Pinky wouldn't recognize me. Realizing I was going to have to cut my losses for the night and go after Stratton another time, I took this as my cue to hit the road. I did not want to get into another confrontation with Pinky.

I hurried over to the bar to grab Nate's attention, "I need to slip out. Is there a back door?"

He tilted his head towards the side entrance through the server station. "That'll take you out an ally on the side of the building."

"Thanks, Nate," I hopped up on the bar and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Perfect, hopefully this is the ally that leads me straight to my car. I slipped him my card, "I'm actually a bounty hunter and I'm trying to take Stratton in. Please call me if you think of anything else regarding Stratton?"

He gave me a wink and slipped the card into his breast pocket.

I turned to head towards the side door when I heard someone shout my name from across the room. I quickly looked back and saw a mound of red hair charging towards me from across the bar.

_Crap! _Joyce Barnhardt, my ex-fiancé's wife. What the hell was she doing here? I could feel all of the eyes in the bar starting to migrate over to me. I couldn't let Pinky spot me and recognize me so I retreated quickly out the side door. I took a few steps down the alley when I heard the side door swing open and slam shut.

"You bitch!" Joyce shrieked behind me and I felt a blow to the back of my head as I fell forward.

I turned around onto my back and held my hands up in front of me to ward off her blows. She was straddled on top of me clawing at my face like a mad woman.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted trying to push her off of me.

"You fucking whore. Don't play stupid with me!"

"Who the hell are you calling a whore, psycho?" I climbed back onto my feet trying to swat her away. "Last I remembered it was _you_ underneath of my fiancé!"

I could hear people coming from around the corner. I turned to see the group of people rushing towards us as Joyce's talons made contact. A sharp stinging pain came from my chest; I glanced down and noticed the claw-like scrapes raked across my chest.

I lunged at her, "You crazy bitch!"

She dodged my advances by side-stepping causing me to dive head first into a pile of garbage.

A sharp piercing pain shot through my scalp as my head was suddenly yanked back. Joyce had a fistful of my hair, "You're fucking sleeping with my husband. You filthy whore!"

I jabbed her quickly in the stomach, "I didn't sleep with your husband, idiot!" I smacked her across the face. "How the hell did you know I was here anyways? Are you following me?"

"My friends saw you here and called me to let me know that you were trying to sink your claws into, yet another married man. Is my Dickie not enough for you, that you have to pounce yourself onto Wesley Stratton as well?"

I went to attack her again, when a pair of arms grabbed a hold of me and pulled me back. Two men dressed in valet uniforms were holding Joyce back.

"He's still in love with you. He still carries your fucking photo around in his wallet. Why don't you just leave him alone? He's _my_ husband!" Joyce howled.

"_Really? He carries a photo of me in his wallet. Well, this is new,"_ I thought slightly rejoicing.

"Like I said, Joyce, I'm not sleeping with your fucking husband. You two deserve each other for all I care!" I shrugged myself out of the man's grasp realizing it was Nate.

"Thank you, Nate. But I'll be heading home now."

Joyce continued to try to tear at me like a mad woman.

"Joyce, I'm sorry that you're having marital problems, but that's something you need to take up with Dickie. It has nothing to do with me. If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from me."

She laughed hysterically, "You're threatening, me? I'll chew you up into a million pieces if you don't stay away from my husband, you hear bitch?" she continued shouting from the distance.

I got back to my car and settled in covered with garbage and some sort of disgusting slimy goop was starting to congeal in my hair. Ugh, this was my good outfit too. I glanced down at the clock — 11:00PM.

Since I knew that Stratton and Pinky were still in the bar arguing, that meant that they weren't going to be at the office anytime soon.

Maybe I'll swing by there on the way home real quick and see if I could gather up any information on their connection. Could the disappearance of Stratton's husband be connected to Pinky?

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I parked in front of the construction site and snuck up to the dark trailer. I tried to open the door, locked.

_Damn!_ I guess I should've thought this through first since I don't know how to pick a lock. I heard voices coming from the building site and crept over quietly to get a better look at the commotion.

Three men were standing around a large dugout where the foundation of a building is to be laid out. I recognized the one heavier set man to be the one that was arguing in the trailer yesterday with Pinky.

"Stratton's starting to draw too much attention," the heavyset man said rubbing his face.

"There's nothing we can do about it, he's the boss man," the smaller man replied.

"Pinky is running around trying to clean up Stratton's messes, and now he's starting to get out of control. People are starting to snoop around here and ask questions. Just finish up here, and we'll deal with it in the morning."

The other two men returned to the truck and began pouring a stream of sand and rocks into the hole. I felt something crawling on the back of my calf and tried to swat away whatever it was. I looked down and saw a huge spider crawling up the back of my leg. I let out a panicked squeal as I jumped back on my feet.

"What was that?" I heard a man shout.

_Shit! _Real smooth, Alyssa, it was just a tiny gigantic spider.

"Hey you! What are you doing there?"

I started fumbling back towards the car. I tripped and fell out of one of my shoes. Scrambling to my feet and yanked off the remaining shoe and tossed it. These were definitely not shoes to go running in.

The heavyset man caught up with me and pinned me down. "You!" he snarled into my face.

I tried to kick him off with no luck.

He grabbed a large rock and raised it above his head.

Why rocks? I saw a wooden plank on the ground next to us. I grabbed it and smashed it against his head. I rolled out from underneath of him leaping back up to my feet.

"You fucking bitch," he stumbled back on his feet.

I swung the plank like a bat and connected with the side of his head and heard a loud crack. From the distance, I heard the other two men shouting and heading towards me.

I dropped the plank and ran back to my car leaving my beautiful pumps behind.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked this chapter. Do you think that Wesley Stratton killed his wife? What do you think the connection is between Pinky and Stratton and what could they be hiding? I would love to get your ideas and as always thanks for following! =)<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: This chapter contains a famous scene from the book "One For the Money." I've tried making it my own and I hope that I've done it justice. _

_Previous Chapter: I swung the plank like a bat and connected with the side of his head and heard a loud crack. From the distance, I heard the other two men shouting and heading towards me. _

_I dropped the plank and ran back to my car leaving my beautiful pumps behind._

* * *

><p>I ran up the stairs hoping to air out the funk from my fumble in the garbage with Joyce before entering my apartment. There was a huge brown stain on the carpet and splatters on the bottom of my door.<p>

My neighbor Mr. Woleski, who had to be around 107 years old, must've spilt his coffee or something during his daily hall walks. He usually walked around the park several times a day but since the weather has been unbearably hot lately, he's been strolling around inside the apartment. I would need to make a mental note to ask Dillon to have it cleaned tomorrow.

I made a beeline to the bathroom tearing everything off and chucking them over the toilet and sink. After hurling myself into the shower, I began scrubbing vigorously at my skin to discard today's evidence of events. I smelled like the back of a dump truck.

I can't believe all that's happened today. I got into a blowout fight with my one and only friend, my car was vandalized, I was attacked by snakes, my apartment was broken into and ransacked, I was ambushed by my ex-fiancé's psycho wife, and then assaulted by a large man who was seconds away from bashing in my brains with a rock.

Joyce Barnhardt had some nerve accusing me of being a whore when she was the one that had stolen my fiancé. What did she mean that he still carried my photo around in his wallet? Was Dickie telling the truth about still loving me? My heart swelled up a little thinking about it.

I saw a shadow move from behind the shower curtain. I froze.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Nothing.

I shook my head and thought out loud, "Alyssa, you're just being paranoid."

_It makes no difference if you're black or white  
><em>_If you're a boy or a girl  
><em>_If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
><em>_You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it_

I belted loudly trying to push all and any thoughts out of my head.

_Come on, vogue  
><em>_Let your body move to the music  
><em>_Hey, hey, hey  
><em>_Come on, vogue  
><em>_Let your body go with the flow  
><em>_You know you can do it…_

_Whoosh! _The shower curtain flew open.

I yelped and jumped back. I was clutching onto my body to cover up as much as I could and was staring back at a very angry Lenny "Pinky" Lupinski.

I angrily screamed, "What the fuck are you doing?" I grabbed at the shower curtain.

He ripped it off and threw it to the ground. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and chucked it at his head.

"Bitch," he backhanded me. My head hit the tile wall cutting my head.

I hugged my body tightly, "What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want. Where did you hide it, you little bitch?"

"Hide what? I don't know what the hell you're talking about," I wailed.

He pulled out my red peep toe shoes out heaved them in the corner. "Cinderella should be more careful," he snickered.

He pulled out a large knife and trailed it down my cheek and the entire length of my body. He pried my left hand away from my wet naked body and pierced the dagger into my pinky.

I cried out in pain, "Please stop! Why are you doing this? I don't know anything!"

Grabbing my other wrist, he twisted my arms above my head and handcuffed me to the curtain rod. Being that I was only 5'3" my feet didn't completely touch the floor, I had to tip toe in order to hold myself up.

He put his dagger back in his belt and ran his finger down my face. "It's a shame that I don't have time to enjoy you," he jeered.

I whimpered, "P-please don't."

"Since you asked so nicely and because I'm in a merciful mood, I'll give you forty-eight hours to produce what you took from me. If you don't, I'll make sure to have some fun with you before disposing of you."

He grabbed my left breast and squeezed hard pulling me in for a long hard full-tongued kiss. The taste of stale cigarettes and alcohol clung to my mouth.

He released his grip and snickered, "That was real nice. Now remember forty-eight hours." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" I squeaked. "You're not going to leave me like this are you? How am I supposed to get you whatever you say it is that I have if you leave me trapped here?"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure you're resourceful."

I heard the apartment door slam. I frantically started trying to yank on the shower rod hoping to pull the rod off the wall. It wouldn't budge. This building was so old that the bathroom rod was made of pure industrial steel and built to last. I tried to squeeze my hands through the cuffs but he had clamped them on too tight.

I frantically looked around the bathroom for anything that could help me. I looked on the ground behind the toilet. My eyes widened. My purse! I stretched my toes out as far as I could to grab for the purse. I fumbled around for what felt like over an hour trying to locate my cell phone.

Sweat and blood was dripping down my face and my hair was plastered to my face. My arms muscles were fatigue and the cuffs were starting to rub my wrist raw. I finally was able to get a grip on my cell phone with my feet. I dropped it inside of the tub and pushed the Send Call button to call the last person I dialed. I hit the Speaker with my big toe squeezing my eyes tight praying whoever it was would answer.

"Yo."

"Ranger?" I said exasperated.

Silence.

"Babe."

"I-I need help," I choked out.

_Click._

I sobbed until my sobs turned into hiccups. Nobody was going to come find me. I was going to die naked, chained to the shower rod in the ugliest room in my apartment. The bathroom was ugly and outdated with its gross pastel yellow chipped paint and white tile wall and floors. This was going to be the last thing I saw before taking my last breath.

My toes began to cramp from the weight of my body. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I gave up and slumped allowing myself to hang from the cuffs by my wrists. This is what I asked for — to be left alone. So now I'm alone, I got what I deserved.

I heard the front door click shut. I lifted myself up holding onto the bar with all of the strength left in me and climbed up the wall and tried to pull force my hands through the cuffs. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I started to panic. I heard the sound of boots approaching the bathroom door as it slowly creaked open.

"You said you'd give me forty-eight hours!" I wailed hysterically.

"Babe?"

I slowly opened my eyes open and saw Ranger standing in the doorway. He came. I forced a small smile. "Ranger, you came," I wept.

He stepped over to me and undid the handcuffs. I collapsed into his arms. He grabbed the towel off of the hook on the back of the door wrapping it around me carefully and carried me to the bedroom. After setting me down gently on the bed, he disappeared returning with a first aid kit.

He quietly wiped me clean with a wash cloth and bandaged my head and wrists.

I teared up, "Thank you for coming."

He pulled me in tight to his body and held me.

"What happened?"

I pushed up closer to Ranger's body. His warmth, his scent, his whole essence was so calming. I closed my eyes. "Pinky broke into my apartment while I was in the shower. He said that I had something of his and he's going to give me two days to return it."

"Pinky — Lupinksi?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he held me hostage while I was walking home one night. He was being running from the cops and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What did he want?"

I shook my head and sniffled, "I don't know. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He accused me of playing dumb, but I honestly don't know what he's talking about."

"Babe, did he—" Ranger hesitated before continuing, "—do anything else to you?"

"H-he just touched me and kissed me," I shivered. I tried cracking a smile, "N-no, big deal."

I could feel Ranger's muscles tense under me.

He ran his fingers across the marks on my chest, "What happened here?"

"Joyce Barnhardt happened," I replied stiffly. "Apparently Misty's not the only one that thinks I slept with Dickie the other night. She found me at _La Ch__ê__ne_ and attacked me."

I clenched onto him tighter. "If I hadn't been in such a hurry to shower and taken my purse into the bathroom with me, I-I don't know what I would've done. Nobody would've found me," I blubbered.

I continued rambling, "Misty hates me. She's my one and only friend and I threw her out this morning over something stupid. I have no family. I don't even have a real job that if I didn't show up to the next morning they'd start worrying. Nobody would've come looking for me. Nobody would've cared enough that I was missing. I would've been stuck there for who knows how long before somebody found my dried up dead carcass." I pressed my face into his chest.

He pulled me in tighter. "Babe."

I jumped at the sound of a knock coming from the front door.

"It's the police. I'll take care of them. Get dressed."

I nodded realizing that Ranger must've called while he was looking for the first aid kit.

Ranger closed the door behind him. I pulled on a pair of underwear, a blue sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. I quickly ran a brush through my hair before stepping into the living room. Ranger was standing in the living room talking to Carl and Big Dog. The men stopped talking to look in my direction.

Carl made his way over to me with concern filled in his eyes. He wrapped me in a big bear hug which caused me to be overwhelmed with emotions all over again. "Alyssa, how are you holding up?"

"Carl, I'm fine. I'm just tired," I returned his hug and wiped my eyes with my sleeves. "I've just had a long day," I forced a smile.

He led me to the couch and sat me down.

I had three men hovering over me with concern and anger in their faces.

"Do we have to do this tonight? I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed," I said looking down at my feet trying not to make eye contact.

The looks on their faces was making me more upset than how I really felt at the moment and the last thing I wanted at that moment was to look like a poor pathetic victim.

A loud knock came from the door that made me jump. Carl placed his hand on my shoulder while Big Dog went to see who was at the door.

Morelli appeared looking rough. His shirt was disheveled, a five o'clock shadow covered his handsome face, and his eyes were tense from exhaustion and worry. "I heard over the radio so I came over right away. What happened? Are you alright?"

I nodded.

Carl and Big Dog walked Morelli over to the side to fill him in. I laid my head back and shut my eyes. Ranger slipped into the seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You ok, Babe?"

I sniffled and stuffed my face into his chest, "I just want to go to sleep and pretend this day never happened."

Morelli's voice startled me, "I can't believe I let this happen on my watch. I don't understand how the judge let Pinky off on a technicality. This would've never happened if he was still locked up." He clenched his fist.

"It's not your fault," I whispered looking up at him.

"Like hell it isn't," his eyes filled with rage.

I stood up out of the comfort of Ranger's and made eye contact and responded firmly, "Did you tell him where to find me? Did you tell Pinky to break into my apartment? Did you tell him to attack me in the shower?"

He returned my gaze with continued intensity.

Carl put a hand on Morelli's shoulder to calm him down, "I think Alyssa needs to get some rest. I think we've gotten all of the information we need for the report from Ranger," he nodded to Ranger in acknowledgement.

"I got photos of the crime scene," Big Dog said stepping out of the bathroom.

"Alyssa, we'll still need you to come down to the station to make an official statement when you're up to it," Carl said.

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Carl. I appreciate you coming out this late at night. If you don't mind, I'd like to turn in."

"Do you have a place to stay, Alyssa? I don't like the idea of you staying here alone."

"No, I'll be fine."

"My place isn't big but I'm happy to take you in. I only have about two hours left of my shift."

"You guys go on ahead. My shift is over, I'll stay here with Alyssa," Morelli said to Carl and Big Dog.

I looked at Morelli with disbelief.

Carl nodded, "You have my number, call me anytime for anything." He gave my shoulder a light squeeze. I placed my hand over his and squeezed back.

"Ranger, you too," Morelli shot a look in Ranger's direction dismissively. "Thank you for your cooperation."

The two men nodded at each other in some sort of unspoken agreement. Ranger looked back at me and tilted his head before heading out the door.

Morelli threw the deadbolt and sunk down in the couch beside me.

I looked over at him, "I don't need you to stay here with me. I'll be fine."

He forced a smile at me, "You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He pulled me into his arms possessively.

"It's really late. You should head home and get some rest. You look like you need sleep more than I do."

"You're right. I'm exhausted. I worked a double shift today. And keeping up with you is starting to cause me heartburn. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm right staying here."

I looked at him dubiously, "Where do you plan on sleeping?" I glanced down at the couch.

"Honey, I'm not going to fit on this couch," he smiled.

He was right, the couch fit two people comfortably sitting but there was no way Morelli was going to be able to stretch his six foot body onto this couch. Not even I could sleep on this sofa comfortably.

"Looks like you're going to have a bunkmate for the night," he grinned and walked into the bedroom.

I followed him into the bedroom and saw him shedding off his shoes and undoing his belt buckle. "What do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed.

"I'm getting ready for bed, darling." He walked over to Monster and lifted one of his wilting limbs. "What the heck is this?"

"That's Monster," I said defensively.

"It surely is a monster, but it looks a little dead don't you think?"

"He's not dead. He's just taking time to acclimate himself to his surroundings." I placed some water into the pot and turned and saw that Morelli stripped down to his boxer shorts and his clothes strewn all over the floor. I stood in silence for a moment taking mental pictures of his perfectly chiseled body and suddenly snapped out of it.

He grinned devilishly, "Come to bed, honey." He sat down and patted the bed beside him.

"Fine," I retorted. I guess I didn't have a choice. I was exhausted and just wanted this day to be over with. I stomped out of the bedroom.

"Darling, where are you going?" he shouted out at me.

I returned with extra pillows and threw them down in the middle of the bed creating a wall between me and Morelli.

I flipped off the light and plopped down on my side of the bed. He chuckled and swung his arms over the pillows, lying on his side, with the other hand propping his head up.

He looked down at me, "Do you really think that this little barrier of yours is going to keep out the big bad wolf?"

I scoffed and turned to my side to avoid his gaze.

He continued looking down at me.

I flipped back on my back impatiently. "What?" I said exasperated.

"Is that what you're going to wear to bed?" he fingered my sweats.

"Yes!" I rolled back over on my side and felt Morelli settle back into the bed.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked me with slight concern in his voice.

I didn't respond.

"Why Ranger?" his voice tightened a bit. Did I detect a hint of jealousy?

"I didn't choose to call Ranger. He was the last person I called so it was the number that dialed out."

"What are you doing with Ranger anyways? How well do you know him?"

"I only met him officially yesterday and he's teaching me the ropes to how to do my job."

"He's dangerous."

"If he is, he hasn't seemed it so far."

"The guy thinks he's above the law. You should be careful around him. You don't even know him that well."

"I don't know you that well, but yet here you are sleeping in my bed," I said impatiently. "Plus, Ranger's helped me out in a bind several times already and he's given me no reason to distrust him."

The room fell silent once again.

I tossed and turned a bit and finally kicked the covers off.

"Geez, what is going on over there?"

"It's too hot in here!" I whined.

"Of course it is, look at what you've got on." I could hear the amusement in his voice.

I jumped out of bed and stomped over to my dresser and stripped off my sweatshirt and sweatpants and threw on a tank top and pair of shorts. I quickly crawled back into bed before the moonlight could hit me.

"See isn't that better?" he chuckled.

I tried closing my eyes and forcing myself to fall asleep but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about what could've happened tonight if it weren't for my dumb luck with the cell phone and Ranger coming to my rescue. If I hadn't driven Misty away that morning, she would've surly have come to looking for me in the morning if I didn't answer her phone calls.

Tears streamed down my face and I felt Morelli draw me into his body. The wall of pillows between us had mysteriously evaporated into thin air. He kissed the back of my head.

"Alyssa," he whispered. "It's going to be ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I rolled over to face him; his tense brown eyes from earlier had softened into pools of chocolate. His thumbs slowly slide across my cheeks, drying my tears as he pulled my face into his and kissed me softly. As our kisses grew more passionate, I wrapped my arms around him rolling onto my back and pulled him in closely against me.

His rock hard abs pressed into my abdomen as he settled between my thighs. With every kiss, I could feel him growing more excited. His hand slid under my tank top and caressed my breasts. Then he pulled off my shirt and began to slowly kiss down my neck and across my shoulders, sending sparks of electricity through my body.

His lips travelled down to my nipples and I moaned with pleasure as his tongue gently flicked over them. I gasped as he took them into his mouth. Gently, he kissed his way down my stomach and slowly slipped my shorts off; my body ached with desire.

Panic suddenly struck me. I pushed him off of me, sat up and stammered, "I-I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not," he said lightly as he continued to kiss the nape of my neck.

"B-because," I said anxiously. I racked my brain for an excuse besides the fact that hey, I haven't had sex in the last three years and I'm sorely inexperienced in that department.

He chuckled lightheartedly, "Relax, I'll take good care of you — I promise," and he laid me back against the pillow.

_Fuck! _Did I say that out loud?

He lowered his head down to kiss me as I shot up shouting, "Wait!" as my head slammed into his.

"Fuck, sweetheart!" he sat back rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I reached out to caress his face and ended up slamming the palm of my hand into his nose.

"Shit!" he shouted grabbing his nose.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. "I'm so sorry. Oh god, you're bleeding." I jumped up and tried to help him out of the bed.

He held his hand up, "I can get up myself. I don't need help."

"I said I was sorry. Sheesh! It's not like I did it on purpose," I yanked him towards the bathroom and shoved him down on the toilet seat and started rolling up toilet paper and stuffed it in each of his nostrils.

I looked at him with the two pieces of toilet paper sticking out of his nostrils and began laughing.

"So you beat the shit out of me and have the nerve to laugh at me?" he feigned irritation.

"I can't help it but you just look ridiculous," I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my eyes.

"Well, you don't look so hot yourself," he replied standing up and ran his hand over the bandage on my head.

"Yeah well, you deserved your injuries. If you had just stayed on your side of the bed, you would've been injury-free."

With that he threw me over his shoulders and tossed me onto the bed and climbed back ontop of me and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. "I suppose you're right. So, I'm going to go to sleep on my side of the bed now. I just hope that you'll let me get some sleep because I'm exhausted and I want to make sure that you don't take advantage of me during my vulnerable state right now."

I shoved him in the chest, "Go to bed before you end up with another injury, Officer Morelli."

He grinned and rolled back over onto his side of the bed.

I turned back onto my side and shut my eyes. I think my lack of "cool" just saved me from a too close encounter with the playboy Morelli.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know you guys didn't want Alyssa to end up in bed with Morelli but I hope it wasn't too disappointing! <em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Previous Chapter: __I shoved him in the chest, "Go to bed before you end up with another injury, Officer Morelli."_

_He grinned and rolled back over onto his side of the bed._

_I turned back onto my side and shut my eyes. I think my lack of "cool" just saved me from a too close encounter with the playboy Morelli._

* * *

><p>I work up with a jolt — there was a man in my bed. I tensed up not knowing what my next move would be. When he reached over and pulled me into his warm body.<p>

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said with a gruff sexy morning voice as he kissed behind my ears.

I screamed and my fist instinctively flew up and connected with his face quickly hopping out of bed.

"Fuck, Alyssa!" the man cursed.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry, Joe," I rushed over to him. "I'm not used to waking up with a man in my bed."

"Darling if we're going to keep seeing each other, I'm thinking I'm going to need to wear a helmet."

I looked at him confused. What did he mean keep seeing each other? I wasn't even aware that we were "seeing each other" to begin with.

He planted a kiss on the lips and slid out of the bed, "I'm going to grab a shower."

Joe showered while I put on a pot of coffee. I heard a knock on the door.

Usually I would just throw the door open and not bother with looking to see who it is first since I always knew who was on the other side. Misty — my one and only friend — the one and only person — who would ever come to visit me.

Every now and then a neighbor would come knocking on my door such as Mrs. Bestler looking for her cat, Dillon coming to fix a leaky faucet, or Mr. Woleski across the hall wondering if I've seen his morning paper. But with all of the commotion going on in my life within the past few days, I thought it was best to take a peak before swinging the door open. I peered through the peep hole and saw a pink frosting with chocolate sprinkles staring back at me.

My eyes lit up as I yanked the door open.

"Morning Cupcake!" a voice screeched from behind the cupcake.

I flung my arms around Misty and dragged her into the apartment.

"I thought I'd come over and apologize with a morning cupcake."

"I should be the one apologizing. I was such a bitch. I don't know what came over me."

"I should've minded my own business. I know you are fine."

"No, you were right. I needed to stop sulking around, plus you were just watching out for me. But! I will take that cupcake!" I grinned and shoveled the cupcake into my mouth. "Mmm…Mis. This really hits the spot," I moaned.

I saw Misty's eyes widen and jaw drop open as she stared past me. I turned around to look at what she was staring at. We were staring straight at a towel clad Morelli emerging from his morning shower with a nice purple bruise starting to form around his eye.

He grinned at me. "Cupcake," he addressed me licking frosting off the tip of my nose before heading into the bedroom.

Misty stood there stupefied, "Was that who I thought it was and did you…?" she paused. "What the hell is going on here? Why are you all bandaged up and he's got that shiner. Did he beat you up? Wait! Were you guys playing rough? Crap! Morelli?" she rambled hysterically.

"Mis, take a deep breath! Nothing happened between me and Joe. Someone broke into my apartment last night and he just stayed over so that I wouldn't be alone."

"Bullshit! A Morelli wouldn't just 'sleep over' and not do something unbecoming. And that was no 'friendly' kiss."

"Well, I guarantee you that nothing happened."

Joe cleared his throat behind us. "Ladies, I need to be heading into the station. Alyssa, you should get ready and we'll head in together."

"But I haven't showered and I was going to get some laundry done this morning before starting my day. I'm running out of clothes to wear. I'll just go to the station myself later."

"No, I don't want you being alone."

"I'm not alone. Misty's here. She'll stay with me," I shot her a pleading look.

"Misty, will you be able to stay the day with Alyssa and promise not let her out of your sight?"

"Oh of course, _Officer_ Morelli," she purred. "I'll be stuck to Alyssa, like white on rice!"

"I'm leaving her in your care," he looked at her then turned to me. "And _you_ stay out of trouble."

I scrunched my nose at him.

"It was nice meeting you, Misty." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Cupcake," he smiled and licked his lips.

The minute the door clicked shut; Misty grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch. "Dish!"

I told her about the break-ins, Pinky.

"I can't believe all of that happened all in one day."

I nodded, "It was quite a day."

"And you're telling me that absolutely nothing happened between you and Morelli?"

I paused.

"Something did happen! I knew it!"

"No! Nothing happened. Well...something almost happened but it didn't. I ended up somehow giving him a bloody nose, so yeah all we did was sleep."

Misty shook her head, "Oh my poor little virgin."

I shot her a dirty look.

"Alyssa, I hate to do this to you, and I know I promised Joe that I would stay with you, but I already made plans to hit the beach this weekend at Point Pleasant with Jared."

"You're still seeing Mr. Energizer Bunny _and_ spending the weekend with him? Wow, Misty. This is pretty serious for you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Eh, it's no big deal. I just figured it's summer, and I need a summer boyfriend to go on vacations with."

"Well, don't let me hold you up. I had no intentions of you staying and babysitting me. I just didn't want Joe to fuss all over me. I'll be perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" she hesitated. "I don't like breaking promises."

"Yes! Of course! Go play! God, knows one of us needs to," I pushed her out the door.

"Ok, well, I guess it's not really breaking a promise since I only eat brown rice," she giggled. "Call me if you need anything!"

I gave her another longer lingering hug grateful to have her in my life before shutting the door behind her. I took a quick shower then threw on a faded blue jean mini skirt, navy blue tunic tank top, and a pair of red chucks.

I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, "Today's going to be a great day, Alyssa. You made up with Misty. You woke up with a sexy Italian man in your bed. You got a delicious morning cupcake. Today is going to be great."

With that, I gathered my clothes to take down to the laundry room. Mrs. Bestler was in sitting on the bench knitting as she was watching _Good Morning America_. I set my basket down and started unloading my basket into the washing machine when a little black plastic piece fell out of the pocket of one of my jeans. I retrieved it off the ground and realized it was a thumb drive.

I looked at the jeans and flashed back to the night Pinky had held me hostage on way home from_ Club Metro_. Then Pinky's words, _"I'll give you forty-eight hours to produce what you took from me."_

_Light bulb moment._ Pinky must've slipped this into my pocket the night he took me hostage which was why he tore my apartment apart. Since he couldn't find what he was looking for, he must've thought that I found it and hid it somewhere. I fed the machine some quarters and sat down on the bench beside Mrs. Bestler and fidgeted with the thumb drive anxiously. What could be on this drive that could be making Pinky so anxious?

"Dear, are you ok?" Mrs. Bestler said as she looked up from her knitting.

"Yes, Mrs. Bestler. I'm fine, thank you."

"Your leg is bouncing a mile a minute. If you have something to do, I'm happy to watch your laundry for you."

"Oh, Mrs. Bestler, thank you but I couldn't possibly ask that of you."

"Dear, I have the key to your apartment. I am an old woman who has nothing better to do. Please let an old woman feel needed."

"Mrs. Bestler, you're not old by any means and I'm sure you're needed plenty."

"You're such a good girl, Alyssa. It's a beautiful Saturday. You're young, go out and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Bestler," I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her a handful of quarters for the dryer and headed back up to my apartment.

I ran to my laptop and slipped in the thumb drive. My screen went black and prompted a password. I tried several password variations from "password" to "Pinky" to "Stratton." I grabbed my phone.

"Yo."

"I need your help." I seem to be saying that a lot lately to this man.

_Pause._

"Ranger?"

"Are you naked?"

"No," I responded impatiently.

_Pause. _

"I could be if you want me to be," I teased.

Where the hell did that come from? I don't know on earth possessed me to say that. I must've hit my head in the shower harder than I thought.

"Babe, you're playing with fire."

Ok, scary. "Do you know how to break through encrypted files or know of someone who can?"

"I know a guy."

"I think I have what Pinky was looking for last night. I found a thumb drive in the pocket of my jeans the night he took me hostage but it's encrypted."

"I can have my guy look at it."

"Great! I need to go into the police station to make my statement. Meet me in front in fifteen minutes?"

_Click_.

Really? No good-bye? I thought that was only a Misty Plum thing.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

When I arrived at the precinct, Ranger was already waiting for me out front in his Turbo. I handed him the drive before heading into to the station. I gave my statement to Carl and headed out. I started the day off early and it was only ten in the morning. Since I had nothing better to do on a Saturday morning, I decided to head out in search for Smits. I pulled the yearbook out of my purse that I snatched from Smits house yesterday and thumbed through to the first flag.

Jenny Evans, a pretty blond voted prom queen. The address listed on the sticky note beside her photo said 15890 Rosewood Court. If my suspicions were correct, the people tagged in Smits yearbook are his next targets recalling my conversation with Snake lady the other day.

"_I'd catch Gene sometimes in the back muttering to himself in the back something like they'll pay"_

What I suspected is that these individuals must've bullied Smits back in high school. When the neighbor kids began bullying him, he finally snapped and is all hell bent on getting revenge. Honestly, I don't blame the guy, but it's just cruel to attack people with snakes.

So my plan was to go through the list and drive by each address and scope it out. With any luck, I'll catch Smits in the act. About two hours went by as I pulled up to residence four out of nine, John Rickers, high school quarterback. I saw a large shadow disappear around the corner of the house.

Jackpot! I put my car in park along the sidewalk and snuck around the corner. I pulled my stun gun out just in case I had to fry some snakes. I peeked around the corner just as I saw Smits prying open one of the windows sliding a snake into the opening.

"Hey! Smits, you missed your court date and I'm here to take you in!"

Smits startled dropped the pillowcase he was holding and more than a dozen snakes fell out. He took off through the backyard. I shoved my stun gun back into my purse, and took off after him dodging swing sets and garden tools along the way.

We ran for about four blocks until he hit a dead end. He tried to climb over the wooden fence but his pudgy little body couldn't make it over. Once I caught up with him, I grabbed ahold of the back of his khaki pants and yanked him down onto the ground.

We tussled on the ground for a couple of minutes until I was able to snap my handcuffs around one of his wrists. I rolled him over on his stomach and pinned him down.

"I suggest you cooperate and come with me willingly, Smits, or I'm going to stick my stun gun into your neck," I said gritting my teeth as I dug my knee into back and twisted his other arm back to secure the other cuff.

I held his head down in the grass with my left hand as my right hand located the stun gun from my purse. I shoved it into his neck, "Well! Are you going to come with me or will I have to force you?"

"I'll come with you," he griped.

I yanked him up to his feet and leading him to the main road.

"I just wanted to teach them a lesson. They deserved it. They needed to know what it felt like to be bullied," he bellowed.

"I understand, but the best form of revenge is to show them how strong you are and that what they did to you hasn't affected you."

"Like you've ever had any problems with bullies or making friends. I mean look at you," he eyeballed me.

I didn't know whether to shutter or to be flattered. "Are you kidding me? I can count the number of friends that I have on one hand alone. Plus, I wasn't exactly Ms. Popularity in school either. I spent a lot of time alone myself."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it. Anyways, as I was saying, success is the sweetest vengeance. I mean look around you. This neighborhood isn't Beverly Hills. In fact, it's a dump," I waved my arm around to prove my point. _"Although, he's probably married with kids and you still live with your mom,"_ I thought but figured it was probably best to keep that commentary to myself. "What did being a quarterback do for Rickers anyways? If you ask me, you win at life. You had a great job where people respected you for your knowledge and opinions."

"Yeah I suppose you're right," he beamed. "I am really good at my job and customers always come back asking for me. I think my boss is thinking about making me Assistant Manager."

"See! How can you allow anybody to bring you down when you've got so many positive things going for you in your life?"

"How far do we have to walk? My ankle is killing me," he complained.

"It's your damned fault for running. Next time don't fucking run off and we wouldn't have to walk so far to get to the car."

We were within twenty feet of my car when suddenly we were knocked off our feet and flying backwards landing in the bushes. I sat up and looked over in the direction of my car. Clouds of black smoke and a fire covered where my car was supposed be. Panic-stricken, I glanced over at Smits lying motionless on the ground. Oh god, don't let him be dead!

He began to stir and groan. He struggled to sit up. I got up and helped him to a sitting position. Our faces were covered in black soot.

He shot me a terrified look, "You tried to blow me up!"

"I did not! Somebody blew up my car probably trying to kill _me_!"

"I could've _died_. I need to get away from you!" he tried scrambling to his feet.

I grabbed him by shirt and jerked him towards the burning car, "You're not going anywhere! Stop being so melodramatic."

My cell phone went off — _Unknown Caller_.

I answered and hesitated.

"Stop playing games, bitch. The clock is ticking. Tick. Tick. Tick." _Click._

I trembled and dialed 911.

Ten minutes later fire trucks, the paramedics and several squad cars showed up at the scene shortly followed by local news vans. I sat in the grass with Smits in front of the clouds of smoke waiting to be approached by an officer.

Carl approached me the minute he got out of his car with a huge grin on my face. "Man, Alyssa. It's never a dull moment with you!"

"Funny, Carl. I almost get blown up and you find it as a source of entertainment." I scrunched my nose at him.

"Officer, please get me away from this woman. She tried to kill me! Arrest me, do whatever, just please get me away from her!" Smits pleaded.

"I did _not_ try to kill you! I told you already, somebody blew up my car. It wasn't my fault."

Carl laughed as grabbed Smits and guided him to the squad car. From the corner of my eyes I saw a tall figure walking in my direction — Morelli.

I got back up on my feet and brushed the dirt off of my skirt as he approached.

His jaw tightened and eyes hardened as they locked with mine. "What the hell are you doing here, Alyssa?" he shouted. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble! I thought that you were staying in with your friend Misty, and I get a call that you were car-bombed!" He clenched his fists.

Who the hell called him? I looked over in Carl's direction as he winked at me and pointed at Morelli and gave me the thumbs up. Idiot.

I stood there looking at him in disbelief. I almost got blown up and he's yelling at me? My temperature began to rise. "I have a fucking job to do, Morelli. I don't have the luxury to sit back and do nothing," I gritted my teeth.

"Your _job_? Your job is a joke! You've been a Bounty Hunter for what — a week? And every day it seems to occur in some sort of disaster. Why don't you try to help make it easier on me to do my job and do as I ask? Better yet, do as I say, and find yourself a new profession like retail."

"Fuck you, Morelli," I shoved him hard in the chest. "I'm going through a lot right now and you're standing here yelling at me? Someone broke into my apartment, handcuffed me to the shower rod, and just blew up my car and you have the nerve to lecture me about my _job_? And that isn't even the worst of it! I just fucking lost _Salt 'n Pepa_!" I cried remembering my cassette tape that had just gone up in smoke.

He gave me a puzzled look.

Ignoring him I continued, "As if you even care, but I'm fine! Thank you!" I turned to storm off.

A reporter shoved a microphone in my face, "Ma'am, was that your car that just blew up. Can you tell us what happened?"

Joe reached over and grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. "Ms. Chau, has no comment at this moment. Please step back this is a police investigation."

"Officer, I overheard you say Ms. Chau is Bounty Hunter. Does this have to do with someone you're trying to apprehend?"

"I am happy to answer any of your questions after we've collected all of the information for this investigation. For now if you could please stand back."

The reporter seemed satisfied with his response and went off to talk to the onlookers that were now coming out of their homes to gawk at all of the commotion.

Morelli turned back to me, "Look I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I can't protect you if you keep putting yourself in harm's way."

"I don't need anyone to _protect_ me, _Officer_," I glared at him. "Unless you're going to arrest me, I suggest you let go of me or I'll scream."

He released my hand, "Wait a few minutes. Let me wrap up some stuff, and I'll drive you home."

"Thank you but I'll find a way back home on my own."

"How?" he smirked. "Your car, if you could call it a car, is now a pile of scrap metal."

I didn't respond to him and kept walking down the sidewalk away from him, away from the wreckage. I saw a tall, slender, long stringy-haired guy walk to a beat up red Nissan Micra.

I approached him, "Excuse me, sir? I was wondering if you could help me out?"

He looked up at me and gave me a lazy smile, "Sure, dude. What can I do you for?"

"My car kind of blew up over there," I pointed at the dissipating cloud of smoke, "and I was wondering if you would be able to give me a ride home."

I know this must have been one of the dumbest moves I've ever made, hitching a ride with a complete stranger who looked high as a kite, but I sure as hell wasn't going to give Morelli the satisfaction of _rescuing_ me. Not after the way he berated me in front of everyone.

"Dude, that was your car? Gnarly! That was totally wicked. Mooner is happy to help out a dudette in distress."

"Mooner?"

"Yeah that's what they call me — Mooner — Moon Man."

"Thank you, Mooner. I appreciate your help. I'm, Alyssa," I stuck out my hand.

He took my hand and pulled me in and gave me an awkward hug. "Alyssa, I feel like we're connected. The stars are aligned and the cards told me that I would cross paths with someone who will bring fulfillment in my life."

I smiled uncomfortably. I'm pretty sure that I was making a huge mistake now.

"Hop in the car. My services are at your disposal today."

I glanced back at Morelli who was staring daggers in my direction. I hauled my ass into Mooner's car. I turned my head and shot Morelli a smile and gave him a little finger wave as we drove past him.

"Thanks for the ride, Mooner. I really appreciate it. I hope I'm not taking you too far out of your way."

"Anytime, dudette. Mooner is always happy to be of assistance. I had no plans for today except to help you."

"Help me? You just met me," I asked perplexed.

I was riding in a car with a potential psychopath and taking him directly to my home.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter up but I had a long weekend being a super dork at the Comic Con in NYC. The best part of it all was that I got to meet Jason Mamoa! It was an incredibly memorable weekend. I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for your continued support and encouragement!_

_Previous Chapter: "Thanks for the ride, Mooner. I really appreciate it. I hope I'm not taking you too far out of your way."_

"_Anytime, dudette. Mooner is always happy to be of assistance. I had no plans for today except to help you."_

"_Help me? You just met me," I asked perplexed. _

_I was riding in a car with a potential psychopath and taking him directly to my home._

* * *

><p>"I need to use the facilities, if you know what I mean. I had a big gulp before leaving the house, man," Mooner replied pulling into the parking lot of my apartment building.<p>

"Um, ok. I guess you could come up and use my bathroom."

Mooner looked harmless enough. I'm sure if he were to try something I could take him.

A neon green post-it note was stuck on my door as we approached.

_fresh coat of paint in apt and door. Carpet sched. cleaning on Mon. – D._

Strong paint fumes wafted in the air in my apartment causing my eyes to water. The evidence of Pinky's visit was now covered by a double coat of white paint.

"_I will have to make a mental note to thank Dillon,"_ I thought crumpling the post-it note into a ball and tossing it on the side table.

"Mooner, do you mind if I just wash my face real fast first?"

"Sure, dude," he plopped himself down on the couch.

I washed the soot off of my face and wiped myself down as best as I could. "The bathroom's all yours."

I went into my bedroom and saw my laundry basket on the bed with clothes neatly folded piled inside. I needed to remember to thank Mrs. Bestler as well.

As I was pulling on a clean black tunic tank top, I heard my cell phone go off. "Hello?"

"Did you just hitch a ride with a total stranger?" a voice barked over the phone.

"It wasn't a _total_ stranger, _Joe_. It was Mooner." I rolled my eyes trying to sound like Mooner and I went way back.

"Walter 'the Moon-Man' Dunphey?" he snarled.

"Yeah, you know him?" I replied surprised.

"He's a total nut job stoner, Cupcake."

"Hey, your apartment smells gnarly," Mooner shouted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"He's in your apartment?" Morelli growled.

"Hey, thanks for calling, but I've got to go, Joe."

_Click_.

Mooner parked himself back down on the couch. "This is an awesome apartment. So what's on the agenda for the day, partner?"

"Partner?" I flipped open my laptop and ran a search for all of Stratton's construction sites in the Trenton area and headquarter addresses. I wrote them down on a pad of paper.

"Yeah, you and me, we're a team now. It's in the cards."

Mooner was like one of those ugly straggly looking stray dogs you find on the street. You're usually afraid to touch them in fear that they'rer disease infested but they have these sad puppy dog eyes you just can't resist. They almost always turn out to be harmless.

I shook my head and grabbed the phone.

"Yo," Ranger answered.

"Ranger, it's Alyssa."

"Babe."

"Any luck?"

"Not yet. Heard you had some car trouble."

"Yeah, something like that. Call me the minute you learn anything."

"Yup."

_Click_.

I rolled my eyes. What's with people and their phone manners? I looked over at Mooner realizing he had no intentions of leaving any time soon. Maybe it was in the cards, I did need a car after all since mine was blown to smithereens.

I let out a sigh, "Well, partner. If you want to help, you could be my chauffeur for the day while I check out some places."

"Do I have to wear the funny hat and suit?"

"Uh, no."

"Cool. I don't like suits very much. I'm happy to be of service to you in any shape or form."

I grabbed the piece of paper with the addresses and stuffed it into my purse and headed for the door with Mooner trailing behind me like an eager puppy dog. I scrunched my nose — I think maybe the paint fumes were getting to me. I'm not quite sure if I was in my right mind or not.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I was starting to get lightheaded after we had scoped out three of the six construction sites with no luck of spotting Stratton or Pinky. I was able to chat up some of the workers, but they weren't much help. Most of them didn't even speak English, just gave me creepy goofy grins as their eyes always strayed to my skirt.

We decided to stop for lunch at a deli across the street from _Stratton Construction's Headquarters_ downtown.

"Dude, Moon Man! Long time no see," said the greasy-haired pizza-face guy behind the counter. They gave each other a complicated handshake.

"Whoa! Sancho Toadfoot, the raddest hobbit that I've ever had the privilege to meet! I haven't seen you since last Fall's Annual Hobbit Convention."

"Yeah, dude, that was a good time. What brings you out to our neck of the woods? And pray tell who is this fair maiden?"

I stared at the two speechless, trying to comprehend their odd _hobbit_ talk.

"This here is my partner in crime, Alyssa. We're on a mission to find this rich guy named Wesley Stratton. We're bounty hunters."

"Awesome! Bounty hunters, that sounds pretty rad."

"Um, I'm the bounty hunter," I interjected raising my hand. "Mooner's just tagging along."

"Yeah, the cards told me that I would run into Alyssa and here we are and it brought us to you!" Mooner said proudly.

"Dude, that Stratton guy is a big deal. He's, like, stinking rich and junk. He owns that building across the street and a bunch more all over town."

"Have you seen him recently?" I asked.

"Not recently. He doesn't come here. Although he often has lunch with that big deal boxer, Benito Ramirez, over at the fancy restaurant across the way."

"Benito Ramirez?" I said slowly thinking of whether I've heard of the name before. I'm not what you would call very well-versed in sports.

_Ding ding!_ I thought recalling the front row seat offer from Stratton during our conversation the night before.

"You don't know of Benito Ramirez — _The Champ_? Dude, he's only one of the greatest boxers that ever graced the ring!" Mooner exclaimed as he slapped his head.

"Yeah, he's totally wicked. Sometimes he loses control and I heard he's accidentally killed people in the ring," Sanchee, whatever Mooner called him, said in awe.

"How do you _accidentally_ kill someone?"

They both shrugged their shoulders.

"So he and Stratton are pretty close?"

"Yeah, I've been told they train together at a gym out on Stark Street, and they go trolling for women together. The both of them are pretty known to be ladies men. At least that's what his employees gossip about during lunch."

Maybe we'll swing by Stark Street later and if we're lucky Ramirez will be there for us to ask a few questions about Stratton. Maybe Mooner was right, this partnership was in the cards.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As we drove down Stark Street I began feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Sadly enough, this past week being a bounty hunter has had me traveling around Trenton far more than I've traveled in the past ten years of my life in this city. Being that I'm such a homebody, I didn't spend any more time outside of the places I was familiar with. My gut told me as we made our way down Stark that we were in the not the savory part of town.

Block after block were abandoned buildings, graffiti covered almost every inch of the street, young looking thugs stood on the corners shouting obscenities as cars passed by. It was definitely not a street you would want to be stranded on in the middle of the night.

Growing up in Brooklyn, you'd think that I was full of street smarts but being that I'm me — I fell short of the streets smarts lesson in life. I spent most of my youth at my many different foster homes wrapped up in the fantasies of a different life through my books. If I did spend any time on the streets, it was to hang out at King's Community Youth Center honing in on my dance skills or at the Master Liu's Martial Arts Training Center practicing stick fighting.

The guys at the community center and Master Liu's were very overprotective of me as their _little sister_, so I always had someone or a group of them walking me home. I was oblivious to what was going on in the world around me — pretty much like I am today. I find that ignoring the world around me, made it easier to deal with it. Nothing can hurt you if you don't really know what's out there that can, right?

We pulled up to a big red brick building that looked like an abandoned warehouse. There were no signs anywhere giving us a clue as to whether we were in the right place or not. We were only following the directions that _Snoozie_ what's-his-face gave to us.

"Mooner, you stay here in the car. I'll go in and check it out," I instructed.

"Sure thing, Captain," he saluted.

I scrunched my nose and headed to the doors. I stepped into what surely enough was the right place. It was an impressive training facility with several circuit-training machines, free weights, a boxing ring, punching bags and it was filled with very large muscular men.

All eyes turned and stared at me when I stepped through the door. I expected a champion like Ramirez would be training in a state of the art facility surrounded by other professionals. These men looked like straight up convicts who had just escaped the penitentiary.

I sucked in some air, adjusted my skirt, and held my head up high. I was like a tiny fluffy bunny in a room full of muscle-bound, testosterone snarling coyotes ready to snatch their prey. The least I could do was try to act like I could possibly hold my ground by holding my head up confidently. I approached the closest man in my line of fire.

"I'm looking for Benito Ramirez," I said firmly.

A Jolly Green Giant of a Latino man rose from a workout bench a couple feet away. "You're looking for me?"

He had the silky, deep, dreamy voice of a telephone sex operator. His mouth curled into an amused smile as he progressed towards me waving the other men around us away. Physically, Ramirez was very nice to look at — every girl's wet dream. But there was an eerie element about him — maniacal even.

"You've come along way for an autograph from _The Champ_, pretty lady," he said, his voice teasing. "What would you like me to sign? Your bra perhaps?" He traced his fingers along my bra strap peeking from under my tank top.

I stepped back and held my hand out to him, "Alyssa Chau. Although an autograph from _The Champ_ would be amazing, I'm here on official business."

When he took my hand into his, it was surprisingly gentle for a man of his stature. However, his grasp lingered for a little too long. A twinkle danced in his eyes while I tried to remove my hands from his — his grip tightened.

I've heard that the best of boxers will first psych out their opponents, tricking them into leaving themselves wide open for the hit. I wondered if this charming façade of Ramirez was an attempt to somehow a tactic to leave me wide open and feeling vulnerable.

"So what can I do for you, Alyssa Chau?" he said, in a smooth as velvet voice.

During my years as a buyer for _E.E. Martin_, I've had experience with my share of creepy slimeballs. And honestly, I've never learned to assert myself the way Misty did. She was always self-assured and knew how to pour the honey from her voice to get her way but present herself in an extremely pleasant manner.

I, on the other hand, was never able to perfect that art. My facial twitches seemed uncontrollable along with my voice pitch. I always ended up feeling bashful which resulted in me being stepped on. So, needless to say, I never really made the best deals. _E.E. Martin_ almost always paid more than what we should have from my deals.

"I-I'm a Bond Enforcement Agent," I handed him a business card. "I'd like to ask you a few questions about an acquaintance of yours."

"That's a pretty big title for such a tiny lady," he said obviously amused placing the card in the pocket of his gym shorts.

"I'm looking for Wesley Stratton," I said confidently, still trying to wriggle out of Ramirez's hold.

He released my hand, "Scranton's a good buddy of mine. Why are you looking for him?"

"He missed his scheduled court date. I'm here to help him reschedule."

"Stratton's a busy man. I'm sure if he missed it, he had a perfectly good reason for it."

"When's the last time you saw him?"

"A few days ago, he came by to train with me."

"What about his wife?"

"What about his wife?" he said, the pleasantry of his voice slightly slipping. "What they say Stratton did, he didn't. He loved the bitch. He wouldn't have made her disappear."

"Then what do you suppose happened to her?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know. My guess is as good as yours — passed out drunk in the river perhaps. This wouldn't be the first time she ended up somewhere she didn't mean to be."

"Did you have a close relationship with Mrs. Stratton?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

I scrunched my nose. I had no clue where these questions were coming from and how this would even help my cause. "It's my job to do so. I need to apprehend Stratton and bring him in. The longer he waits the worse it'll be for him."

"So you're here to try to help, Stratton," he replied as more of a statement than a question.

I nodded slightly.

He reached over and stroked my arms. My muscles tensed. "You're pretty tense, _Agent_ Chau. I could give you a backrub. I've been told my fingers are like magic."

"Thank you for the offer, but it's starting to get late," I retreated a few steps back. "Please call me if you see or hear from Stratton."

"Most girls would be tickled for the opportunity to receive a personal massage from _The Champ_."

Not this girl. This girl is worried that her skin would melt off from too much skin-to-skin contact with _The Champ_. "I'm sure it's a real honor to get that kind of an offer from _The Champ_; however, I am running late for an appointment," I replied aggravated. Yeah an appointment with my loofah sponge and a gallon of body wash.

"This is probably the reason why you're all tense — all that rushing around. I'm sure that you could reschedule your appointment. After all, this is your health we're talking about."

I inched back a little more, "It's not an appointment that I can reschedule. I'm meeting with Officer Joseph Morelli regarding a case."

"I think you're lying," his smile tightened. His voice turned menacing, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you're trying to refuse _The Champ_."

"I-I'm really sorry that you feel that way, but by no means am I trying to refuse your offer. I am just incredibly late, and I need to get going." I started for the door.

Ramirez grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and held me up like a rag doll. "I'm not done with you yet, Alyssa Chau. _The Champ_ does like being turned down."

"Well, _the champ_, should stop referring to himself in the first person," I gritted my teeth. _Shit!_ What was wrong with me? For some unknown reason, I had subconsciously replaced fear with blind arrogant anger.

Ramirez released me from his grip, "Nobody disrespects, _The Champ_." He grabbed my shirt and tore one of the straps to my tank top. He lost all sense of composure twisting his face into a psychotic scowl as he lunged for me.

I frantically looked around me for anything or anyone that could help me.

"Help me!" I shouted at them loudly.

Nobody moved. The room was overbearingly silent as everyone continued with their workout not minding the scene that was about to unfold with Ramirez. I scrambled away from Ramirez's advances and lashed out a quick side kick into his stomach. The kick didn't faze him.

I heard the front door to the gym open and something ricocheted off of Ramirez's head. I turned and saw Mooner standing at the door with a t-shirt launcher. He began pelting Ramirez with rolled up t-shirts from an air-cannon.

"Run!" I shouted at him crawling out from underneath of Ramirez's grip. I dashed towards the door after Mooner.

My phone started ringing. I grabbed it as I ran down the street towards Mooner's car.

"Yeah?" I shouted out of breath.

"Babe, we cracked the file."

"That's great!" I panted.

"Babe, are you running?"

"Yes, call you back."

_Click. _

I jumped into the car. "Go! Go! Go!" I screeched at Mooner.

He peeled out down the street. "Dude, that was awesome!"

"That was not awesome! How did you know to come get me and where did you get that cannon?"

"I had it lying in the trunk from the Hobbit Convention. I hope those dudes enjoy the awesome t-shirts."

I shook my head and sighed. What it would be like to live a day in Mooner's head. "You wouldn't by any chance have any more t-shirts lying around would you?"

"Of course, in the back seat! I told you that this was all meant to me," he grinned happily.

I grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over my head and called Ranger back.

"Yo."

"So what did you find?"

"Best to discuss in person." _Pause_.

What could it possibly be about that he can't tell me over the phone? I think I'm really getting myself knee deep in some shit I shouldn't be a part of but I'm in so deep now that I can't get out. I either keep going or I'll sink.

"Babe?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Are you done running?"

"Yes," I replied annoyed.

"What were you running from?"

"Just being chased by a bunch of guys. You know, typical day," I answered casually.

_Pause_.

"Anyways, I'm on my way home now. Do you want to meet me there?"

"Can't. I have a few jobs to run. I stop by your apartment at 2100."

_Click._

"Prick," I muttered. I turned to Mooner, "Hey can we stop by the store before you drop me off?"

"No problem-o."

I ran into the store and bought a six-pack of beer for Dillon, two chocolate cakes one for Mrs. Bexler and another for Mrs. Oz along with a pint of Häagen-Dazs for myself.

I had Mooner swing by Greenwood on the way back to my apartment to check in on Mrs. Oz and to drop off the cake. I was happy to learn that the charges were dropped and the Russo family had invited her to their home for dinner. I promised her that I would stop by to visit whenever I had the opportunity. I know what it's like to feel lonely and after last night's events, being alone is not the way to go.

After thanking Mooner for the ride, I took the stairs to the basement and knocked on Dillon's door. I waited a minute, no answer.

Was I surprised? No, it was a Saturday evening and obviously real people had lives. Unlike me, I'm going to curl up on my couch, eat a pint of Häagen-Dazs, and watch _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_. I even knew Mrs. Bexler wouldn't be in her apartment because it was Bingo night at the local community center.

Another post-it note was stuck to my door — Tick. Tick. Tick.

"_I'll deal with that later,"_ I thought crumpling it up and tossing it on the side table. Throwing the deadbolt in place, I placed the case of beer and cake on the side table. This way I would remember to take them to Dillon and Mrs. Bexler in the morning.

I stood in the shower until the water ran cold and dressed in a white boyfriend tank and shorts before curling up on the couch with my ice cream.

I was looking forward to a nice quiet night of relaxation.

_[Faint sound from the Indiana Jones theme song filled the room]_


	16. Chapter 16

_Previous Chapter: Another post-it note was stuck to my door __—__Tick. Tick. Tick._

"_I'll deal with that later," I thought crumpling it up and tossing it on the side table. Throwing the deadbolt in place, I placed the case of beer and cake on the side table. This way I would remember to take them to Dillon and Mrs. Bexler in the morning. _

_I stood in the shower until the water ran cold and dressed in a white boyfriend tank and shorts before curling up on the couch with my ice cream. _

_I was looking forward to a nice quiet night of relaxation. _

_[Faint sound from the Indiana Jones theme song filled the room]_

* * *

><p><em>BAM! BAM! BAM!<em>

I woke up startled by the sound of knocking on my door. I must've fallen asleep while watching the movie. I glanced at the clock on my DVD player. It was five minutes to nine. I swung the door open. Morelli and two other officers that I didn't recognize framed the door.

Morelli held a piece of paper up to me as he pushed through the door and motioned the other two officers towards the back of the apartment. "Alyssa Chau, we have a warrant to search your apartment."

The two officers began tossing my sofa cushions and then made their way to the other rooms.

"What is the meaning of this? You got a warrant for what?" I screeched.

"Where were you Friday night between the hours of 11pm and 2am?" Morelli asked.

"I was home!"

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone," I said annoyed.

"There's nobody that can account for where you were during those hours?"

"Why would I need somebody to corroborate my whereabouts? I've done nothing wrong, and I will not stand here and be accused," my temper flared.

"Were you expecting company tonight?" Morelli asked pointing at the case of beer and cake on the side table.

"No, I wasn't."

As if on cue, Ranger appeared in my door frame.

"Babe."

_Shit._ I forgot about Range.

"Ranger," Morelli nodded in his direction. "Ms. Chau, how can I tell that you're telling the truth about your alibi when you seem to have let a lie slip just about now."

"I didn't lie! I just forgot I had arranged to meet with Ranger tonight. The beer and the cake are not for him. I seriously doubt that he would even put any of that stuff into his body. I mean, look at him!" I screeched pointing at his chest.

"Then what's your business here with Ms. Chau?" Morelli asked Ranger.

"Pleasure," Ranger replied steadily.

"What kind of pleasure?" Morelli pressed.

"None of your goddamned business," I cut in. "Besides, you still haven't told me why I need an alibi and why you're harassing me!"

Morelli put his cop face on. "You're a person of interest in the disappearance of Joyce Barnhardt."

My mouth fell open, "W-what?"

"Joyce Barnhardt's car was found about two hours outside of Trenton City Limits this afternoon. There was a large trace of blood found inside the car."

I froze unable to fully process what Morelli was saying.

"How long has that stain been there," he said pointing to the ugly brown stain on the carpet in the hallway.

"Uh, I don't know since yesterday I think."

He nodded, "Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, "I came home and it was there, I just assumed that Mr. Woleski had spilled coffee or something during his daily hallway walks."

He jotted down some notes in his small notepad before continuing, "Is that a fresh coat of paint on your door?"

"Yes, Dillon painted it along with my wall today."

He bent down to pick up a crumpled up post-it note and read out loud, "Carpet cleaning scheduled Monday." He jotted down some notes, "Mrs. Barnhart was last seen on Friday night where witnesses place you in an ally outside of _Le Chêne_ in the middle of a brawl. Would you like to elaborate on the details?"

"I-I don't know what to say."

"What was the fight over?"

"She accused me of sleeping with her husband, Dickie Orr."

"Were you?"

My face grew red, "No!"

"Witnesses place you outside of _Jumpin' Java_ Thursday night getting hot and heavy," his jawline tightened.

I gritted my teeth, "Dickie was my ex-fiancé. We ran into each other and there were some old unresolved feelings left over. We kissed — that was it. Nothing more."

"So then you're stating that you do not currently have a relationship with Mr. Orr?"

My phone started ringing. "That's what I'm saying."

"Are you going to get that?"

"Nobody ever calls me for anything important. The machine will pick it up." I heard the officers going through my closet. My heart wrenched at the thought of them tearing through my shoebox.

_Beep._

"_Alyssa, it's Dickie. I don't want you to be alarmed but I've been arrested. They think I have something to do with Joyce's sudden disappearance. I overheard some officers saying that you may also be a fingered as a suspect. I want you to know that you don't need to worry about anything. I will get you the best lawyer money can buy. I have to go. Oh and Alyssa __—__ I love you."_

_Beep_.

My eyes widened and a lump the size of a baseball formed in my throat.

Morelli pulled out his handcuffs and stepped towards me, "Alyssa Chau, you have the right to remain silent…"

The other officers walked out carrying ziplock bags containing some of my personal items such as my answering machine, cell phone, and laptop.

"…anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law—" he went to slap the bracelet on my wrist.

I jerked back.

"Sir, I found this in the cookie jar," he held up my gun.

Morelli nodded, "Bag it as evidence." He reached over for my wrist again, "I hope for your sake that thing is registered."

I slapped his hand away, "I don't understand! What right do you have to arrest me? I've done nothing wrong!"

"Ms. Chau, you have no alibi for your whereabouts, you have what looks to be a large blood stain on your carpet, you had an altercation with the missing victim and now there is evidence that you may have been a co-conspirator with your ex-fiancé who just so happens to be our prime suspect. I would appreciate it if you would come with us quietly down to the station for further questioning," he reached for my wrist again.

I stepped back retracting my hands. "The least you could do is _allow_ me change my clothes first," I sneered.

He looked me up and down taking in my presence and ogled my braless chest and thin short shorts. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Go get changed, but make it quick. The more cooperative you are; the easier this will be for you."

"Thank you, _Officer_," I smirked. I looked at Ranger, "Thank you for coming by tonight, but I'm obviously not able to talk. I'm sorry that you had to make a trip out here. I'll call you when I get the chance."

"I can arrange for a lawyer to meet you at the precinct," Ranger responded.

"Thanks, Ranger. But it's not necessary. I don't need a lawyer because I didn't do anything wrong."

He gave me a curt nod and disappeared down the hall. I spun around and stormed off to my bedroom and slammed the door. The door flew back open immediately. "I need you to keep the door open," Morelli barked.

"I'm not going to get dressed with a bunch of strangers standing in my living room with the door open!"

"Alyssa, this is really hard for me," his voice lowered.

"Yeah, I bet it is. If you don't mind I'd like some privacy or is that no longer one of my rights?"

He stepped back reluctantly. "Ok but please make it quick." He pulled the door shut behind him.

My heart sunk as I saw my clothes strewn all over my room and the shoebox on my bed with all of its contents scattered around the bed. I found a pair of jean shorts and stretchy tee on the ground.

I located my purse and some random clothes that I found near it. I gathered all the contents from the shoebox and shoved them in the box and pulled the ribbon back over it and grabbed my black cap off the dresser and secured it over my head. I walked towards the window and placed Monster on the ground gently before climbing out and descended down the fire escape. Once I hit the ground I took off running and tried hard to not look back.

There is no way that I'm going to jail. Knowing that I didn't have an airtight alibi, I looked guilty as hell fighting with Joyce, and I had obvious motive. Even I would've looked at myself as a guilty party. I ran about ten blocks until I reached a brown brick building and ran towards the door to a man dressed in black.

"Petey, I need help!" I cried.

Petey's face filled with concern. He quickly pulled me into the club and walked me through a door in the back that led to a hallway. He directed me into an office through a door on the right.

"I'm really sorry to intrude like this but I didn't know where to run." _Literally_.

"Alyssa, there's no need to apologize. I will help you in any way that I can. What kind of trouble are you in?"

I shook my head. "I don't want to involve you any further. The less you know, the better," I replied sounding a lot like a corny line from a bad action movie. "I just need to lay low for a few hours while I collect myself and figure out my next steps."

He gave me a brisk nod. "Stay here as long as you need. Nobody will bother you back here. If you need to slip out, the door at the end of the hall slips out into the back alley. Do you need anything at all before I head back out?"

"No, you've helped me out more than you know already. Thank you," I gave him a big bear hug.

"Hang tough, kid," he playfully tapped my chin.

Nausea flushed over me. I collapsed on the couch and closed my eyes. I'm now a fugitive running from the police. Joyce Barnhardt is missing and possibly dead. I'm one of their primary suspects. The man that I had relations with just earlier this morning is the one trying to arrest me for the crime. And to top it off, I have a hit on my head because a crazy man called _Pinky_ thinks I've stolen his thumb drive.

I tried desperately to hold back the tears that were starting to well-up in my eyes. I can't believe that Morelli was trying to arrest me. Yeah, I know that he was just doing his job. I guess he didn't have much of a choice, but I still feel used. I still can't believe that Joyce could be dead. I mean I never liked her, and I've secretly had ill thoughts about her. But I would've never wished anything like this to happen to her.

A tear slid from my eye. I took a deep breath and blinked them back. I can't sit here and feel sad. I need to come up with a plan for the next steps. I needed to figure out a way to clear my name. I searched through my purse for anything that could possibly be useful. I had my shoebox, a couple of tank tops and undies, about sixty dollars in cash, a stun gun, a pair of handcuffs — handcuffs…I grew furious at the thought of Morelli's attempt to arrest me. How could he do that to me? I felt so hurt, the man who's been showing me what seemed to be affection the past few days just tried to cold-heartedly arrest me.

"There's no time thinking about that right now, Alyssa," I scolded myself.

I looked down at the lot of crap that I had brought with me and sighed. It wasn't much to go with. Although I've lived off of much less before, but then again I wasn't being hunted down by the police at the time. This is going to prove to be very challenging.

* * *

><p><em>I know some of you are probably thinking, "What the hell? Why was Ranger just standing there not doing anything?" Be patient! Because you know Ranger's really good at the art of patience. =) Please remember to leave your comments and reviews! They're like candy for my soul! <em>


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous Chapter: **__I looked down at the lot of crap that I had brought with me and sighed. It wasn't much to go with. Although I've lived off of much less before, but then again I wasn't being hunted down by the police at the time. This is going to prove to be very challenging._

* * *

><p>I saw a shadow move from behind the door as I stepped inside of the dark room. A hand covered my mouth and pulled me into a tight grip. I dropped my bag of groceries on the ground. I tried kicking and squirming out of the strong grasp. No matter how hard I tried to struggle, his grasp was so strong that I barely moved an inch of my body.<p>

I began hyperventilating, tears stinging my eyes.

I felt a warm his warm breath on my ears, "Babe."

Ranger! I immediately went limp. He loosened his grip. I spun around and threw my arms around him and burst into tears. I clung onto his neck as if life depended on it. When he wrapped his strong arms around me, I felt for a split second as if the world was exactly where it was supposed to be. I no longer had any worries.

I pulled my face back from his chest and looked up at him. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways."

Of the few days that I've known Ranger, I've learned very little about him. He was a man of few words, hard to read, and worked in many mysterious ways. It was best to not push because I imagined trying to get him to reveal his ways would be a waste of oxygen. I let go of my death grip on him and wiped my face with my shirt. He picked up my bag and pulled out the contents — a bottle of coke, bag of Twizzlers, and box of Oatmeal Crème Pies.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

I sniffled, "I was hungry. And I figured that if this would be my last day as a free woman, I might as well eat what I can to help drown my sorrows."

I grabbed the bag of Twizzlers from his hands and ripped it open. I started gnawing on one of the red vines and sat down on the bed dazed.

"What makes you say this is your last day being free?" he sat down next to me.

"I only had sixty dollars, this room set me back forty, and my bag of treats set me back another ten. As much as I like to think of myself as extremely resourceful, even I can't survive very long off of ten dollars and no car with the police searching for me."

"Babe, I can take you to a safe place where you can lie low until all of this blows over."

I shook my head, "No, I don't want to involve anybody else in this. Plus, I'm not going to run away. I did nothing wrong and I'm going to prove it. You don't think I did it do you?" I looked down at my feet and grabbed another Twizzler.

He cupped his hand under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his. "I wouldn't be here if I thought you did. Do you want to know what we found on the thumb drive?"

The drive! I had forgotten all about it during all of the turmoil. "Oh, yes! Lay it on me!" I bounced eagerly.

He pulled the drive out of his pocket and placed it in my hand. "It's filled with a wide array of top secret clearance government information — a list of CIA operatives' names, missions and their locations, to blue prints for nuclear missiles."

"What would someone like Pinky be doing with that kind of information? How would he have even gotten his hands on this?"

"That night he took you hostage, a police unit was dispatched at one of the government buildings. The security alarms were tripped. Pinky was caught snooping around the building."

"So he breaks into Government buildings and steals information? That sounds pretty complicated. I mean don't they have extremely sophisticated security systems? What would he want with Government secrets anyways?"

"I doubt he's working alone. He's either working with someone or for someone. Some of the information on that drive people would be willing to pay top dollar — or even kill — for it. What's your next move?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't gotten that far, except for finding myself a place to sleep and getting some food in my belly. I figured I'd sleep on it."

"Babe, I wouldn't call that food," he eyed my bag of Twizzlers.

"Don't judge me!" I grabbed the bag defensively and shoved another vine in my mouth.

"I suggest you keep moving. You can't stay in one place for too long. It'll make it easier for the police to catch up with you."

"Well, I won't have to worry about that because I was only able to afford one night anyways."

Ranger pulled a wad of money out of his pocket and pushed it into my front pocket.

"Ranger, I couldn't possibly accept this!" I protested.

He lifted his finger to my lips. He leaned into me causing me to fall onto my back.

His lips were inches from mine as he spoke, "There's a black Jeep Wrangler parked in front of your door. Here's an encrypted cell phone; it's untraceable — your number's already programmed into it." He placed a set of keys and the cell phone on the bed next to my head.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? You barely know me." My heart was beating rapidly.

His lips brushed lightly across my cheeks lingering to my ear and whispered, "I know you well enough to know I want to keep you safe."

I felt a pulsating sensation between my legs as he pushed up harder against me. "I can't accept this. I don't even know how I can repay—"

His lips met mine and he kissed me softly on the lips. There was an animal attraction between the two of us. His kisses grew more aggressive. I parted my lips to allow entry for his tongue to wrestle mine. Draping my arms around his neck, I pulled him into me possessively. I was hungry for his touch. I arched my back up as his kisses trailed down my neck. I pressed my body harder into his yearning for more of his touch. His hand slipped under my shirt cupping my breast in his warm hands as his thumb grazed over my erect nipple.

I almost got lost in the moment before my conscience took over my brain. "Ranger, what are we doing?" I gasped.

He pulled away from me abruptly. Disappointment sank in my heart. "Babe, call me if you need anything."

With that, he slipped out of the room like a cat in the night, leaving me lying there sexually frustrated feeling like a cheap prostitute. Ok maybe not a _cheap_ prostitute, he did give me a car and — I pulled the wad of cash out of my pocket — five hundred dollars!

I began to worry. In my experience, nobody ever goes out of their way to help someone to this extent — especially when they've known only you for a mere few days— without some sort of hidden agenda.

The question that remains is: what did Ranger want from me — a girl with absolutely nothing to her name?

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it was such a short chapter but I hope it was worth it for a little taste of Ranger! I hope you all have a great weekend! =)<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous Chapter: **__With that, he slipped out of the room like a cat in the night, leaving me lying there sexually frustrated feeling like a cheap prostitute. Ok maybe not a cheap prostitute, he did give me a car and__ — I pulled the wad of cash out of my pocket — five hundred dollars!_

_I began to worry. In my experience, nobody ever goes out of their way to help someone to this extent __— __especially when they've known only you for a mere few days__—__ without some sort of hidden agenda. _

_The question that remains is: what did Ranger want from me __—__ a girl with absolutely nothing to her name?_

* * *

><p>I stepped into 7-Eleven a block away from the motel dying for a cup of coffee. A photo on the front page of the <em>Trenton Daily Journal <em>caught my eye as I walked by. I stopped to pick it up — it was a photo of me in deep thought as car burned in the background. The headline above read _Bombshell Bounty Hunter Lights Trenton on Fire._

Incredible, my face is now plastered all over the papers and with the nickname "Bombshell Bounty Hunter?" This can't be good. I mean it's not like I didn't stand out like a sore thumb before, here in Trenton, it's not like there are many Asian-American women running around town, but now, it was a sure thing that I would be recognized.

I don't know what's worse, being referred to as _"the china girl"_ or as _"the girl who blows up cars." _I hung my head down low pulling my cap down lower, hoping to not draw any attention and headed to the counter with my coffee, donuts and the meticulously folded paper. I slid the cashier a five dollar bill, "Keep the change."

I tried to duck out quickly when he yelled out for me, "Hey, you're that bounty hunter chick!"

"Nope, sorry, wrong person. You know how all of us Asians look alike," I said sarcastically and did a slow jog to the black Jeep.

Agenda for the day: Breaking and Entering.

I'm already a fugitive, what's one more item on my rap sheet? I headed off to the first Stratton construction site.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The site was desolate. Sunday morning, you would find seventy-five percent of Trenton's population in church since majority of the population here was made up of full-blooded Italians. I parked the car and walked casually to the trailer.

I figured there was no need to sneak because the probability of someone being around was pretty low. I reached the trailer and realized I went through this already.

I scrunched my nose.

I didn't know how to get into the trailer. I could try kicking down the door but I was pretty sure the door swung outwards. I could break a window and try to climb in, but then I remembered my last window climbing experience. I could look around for a spare key, but this wasn't someone's home, it was a business. The likelihood of a spare key being hidden under a fake rock was slim.

I let out a sigh and grabbed my phone.

"Yo."

"I need a quick tutorial on how to pick a lock."

_Silence._

"Ok, never mind. Forget I asked."

_Click._

"Well, fine then, Prick," I muttered into the phone.

I decided to poke around the area that the three men were staring at on Friday night.

Maybe there was some sort of clues hanging around there. I made my way over to the hole and peered down — nothing interesting. It just looked like any typical basis for the foundation of a building.

The bottom layer of the foundation was covered in rocks and sand. I spotted something black and shiny under the rocks — probably a tarp or something. What do I know about the construction of a building? I squinted at something shiny reflecting the sunlight off the wall of the foundation.

I got down on my belly and tried to reach for it. I was inches away from grabbing when I felt myself sliding forward into the hole. I tried to dig my toes into the ground for friction flailing my hands out in front of me to try to push myself back up. My attempts were futile as I continued slipping.

"Fuck," I screamed as I went tumbling into the hole.

Next thing I knew my body sailed into the air. Yes, _up_ not _down_. I crashed into a brick wall and slumped into it. The wall started moving beneath me; I lifted my head. The wall was none other than Ranger. Holy shit how did he know I was there? Not that I wasn't grateful. But this man keeps appearing out of thin air.

"Babe."

"Ranger," I tried responding smoothly as I fumbled to my feet.

Ranger stood up with ease and still looked pristine in his usual all-black attire, whereas, I had clouds of dirt dancing around me. I started dusting off my face.

Ranger helped dust me off paying particular attention to my chest area. I don't know what it is with men and their fascination with female mammary glands. It's not like women had a particular interest in the male anatomy except for its functions. Plus, my chest wasn't much of anything to be admired. They definitely weren't enough to make your eyes pop out of your socket, but they were ample enough to grab a handful.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" I snapped out of my daze.

"You're mumbling."

I blushed. He brushed my cheek with his thumb. "What's that?" he pointed down at my hand.

I hadn't realized my right hand was clenched into a tight fist. I opened them revealing a silver ID bracelet with the word Bumblebee engraved on the front in calligraphy. I turned it over and read the inscription—Spread your wings and fly. Love, Dad.

I handed it to Ranger. "I found it on the side of the wall."

He inspected the bracelet and handed back to me. I slid it into my pocket. "It looks expensive and sentimental. Whoever lost it is probably devastated." I grabbed Ranger's arm and led him back to the trailer, "Thanks for coming although you didn't have to."

"You know what you're looking for?"

"Nope. I was going to take a stab in the dark."

He pulled out a pick-looking tool from his belt and maneuvered it in the keyhole a bit and pushed the door open.

"Holy Toledo, Batman! That was amazing."

He grinned and patted me on the head. I followed behind him. Although technically, Ranger was my backup, I felt more like his sidekick, Robin, rather than the lead. The office made me feel like I was on the set of an old seventies film with the stained carpets, wooden wall panels, and furniture that looked like it'd seen better days.

I picked up a pen from the desk and started poking around the stain-ridden couch. I gagged as I poked through the cushions imagining how the stains wound up on the couch. I peeked from the corner of my eye and watched Ranger methodically going through the papers on the desk and taking photos of some rolled up papers.

His face gave nothing away as to whether he had found anything useful or groundbreaking. Every muscle in his body moved with a fluid motion. Ranger was in his zone with his eyes focused on the task at hand.

"Babe, find anything interesting in those seat cushions?"

"Uh, nothing," I started sweating bullets. "It's flipping hot as crap in here." I tried cranking the A/C unit. It made an awful buzzing sound. "Stupid busted A/C," I muttered, slamming my palms into the vent. The front of the unit fell off and inside laid a little wooden box and a little book that looked like a journal. I thumbed through the journal.

It reminded me of what singles used to refer to as a _little black book_ before cell phones were ever invented. Inside were listings of women's names, descriptions, and random letters and numbers, which I assumed was some sort of code.

I picked up the box and opened it carefully. Inside the box there were several gray rolls in different sizes with different colorful tips on the end. I cautiously picked one up and inspected it.

Nausea plowed through my body and suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think Alyssa found?<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **__For you Dexter fans, I borrowed Dexter's hiding place for his "souvenirs" in the last chapter. =) Sorry it's been a few days since I've posted but I hope you enjoy Alyssa's day with Ranger!_

_**Previous Chapter: **__I picked up the box and opened it carefully. Inside the box there were several gray rolls in different sizes with different colorful tips on the end. I cautiously picked one up and inspected it. _

_Nausea plowed through my body and suddenly the world went dark._

* * *

><p>When I was a little girl, I always did the opposite of what my mother wanted me to do. I never meant to do it to spite her or to be vicious. I just never wanted to be my mother. My mother had no friends, no living relatives, and no job. She was a wonderful wife and mother but that's what her life revolved around — my father and me. Our refrigerator was always stocked full of food, the cookie jar was never empty, and the house was always without a single speck of dust. She was the perfect Stepford wife.<p>

She never actually had to lift a finger to do anything since my father was a successful businessman. We had servants to tend to the cooking and cleaning. But my mother always wanted have a hand in everything so that she could have some sense of control. She carried out the role of a dutiful housewife and mother behind closed doors and was the perfect wife and hostess at dinner parties and charitable functions to the public. My mother was perfection.

I always saw a hint of sadness in my mother, but every now and then you could catch a gleam in her eyes, as if there was someone hiding inside of her just waiting to bust out. I never once saw my mother get angry or raise her voice. How she put up with me was always a mystery. I was a little hellion. She never understood why I wanted to surround myself with boys playing in dirt and with robots, rather than hosting tea parties with dolls — like other girls. Why I had no forgiveness in my heart for those who crossed me, and why I carried fire within my heart.

I got into countless fights and broke numerous bones from taking constant risks jumping off the roof the house; just because I thought I could try to fly. I landed myself in the hospital with a concussion at the age of nine because I decided to play chicken with a car and thought I was fast enough to jump the car before it hit me.

After my parent's death, you would've thought that I'd have woken up and become the daughter my mother's always wanted. I remember my mother rushing me to the hospital, staying by my side and shedding tears for me each time I got myself into some sort of debacle. Seeing my mother upset always brought me to apologize and promise I would stop and change my ways.

My mother was the epitome of calmness and poise and the only time she would ever fall out of her normal day demeanor was when I would get hurt. I always felt I was a disappointment to my mother, but I was never able to bring myself to keep any of my promises to her. Each night after an incident my mother would always tuck me into bed. Warmth would surround her and guilt would always consume me as I threw my arms around her neck. I would apologize profusely with tears streaming down my eyes.

My mother's eyes would fill up with warmth and her eyes would crinkle as she smiled and wiped away my tears. She would always say to me, "Never let your fire burn out. The world can be a cold place." A contradiction to her constant nagging but a warm reminder to me that she will always love me no matter what antics I would get myself into.

At this moment in my life, I wished my mother were here to at nag me for getting myself into trouble once again. What I would give for her to tuck me in at night. I wanted to wrap my arms around her neck and make yet another empty promise — perhaps this time I could bring myself to keep it. Sometimes I would dream of her tucking me in at night, smiling. But as years go by, her face begins to become more of a blur to me. My greatest fear is to lose the memory of her beautiful face.

I squinted hard, desperate to make her face come into focus, as she would begin floating away. I reached out to her in a desperate attempt to pull her back into me.

"Mommy don't go!" I grabbed for her crying. I threw open my eyes and realized I had my arms wrapped around a neck but it wasn't my mother's dainty and fragile neck, this neck was thicker but still filled with comfort. Not the kind of comfort that comes from a mother but comforting nonetheless. I held on for a little while longer trying to push the rest of the tears from my eyes. I loosened my grip and slowly took in my surroundings. We were sitting on a bed in nicer hotel room.

"I-I'm sorry. How did I get here?"

"You fainted, Babe."

An image of the wooden box flashed in my mind and I began to feel light-headed again. I pushed myself out of the bed and ran for the bathroom to throw up.

"Babe, take slow deep breaths," Ranger stroked my back.

"There were f-fingers—"

"—I know."

I cleaned myself up and Ranger helped me back to the bed. The combination of the heat and the sight of the cut off fingers had overwhelmed me to the point where my psyche wasn't able to handle any more. But they weren't just any fingers, they were _pinkies_.

"Babe, are you doing ok?"

"I will be," I said softly, climbing into his lap.

Ranger held me in silence, kissing the top of my head.

I sobbed until it turned into hiccups, "C-can you stay with me today?"

"If that's what you want, Babe."

I nodded as my stomach let out a monstrous growl.

Ranger smiled, "Get cleaned up. I'll see to it that we tame the beast."

"Oh Batman makes jokes," I playfully punched him as I wiped away tears. "Whatever you get, make sure it's extra greasy. The beast needs greasy goodness."

I ran off to the bathroom to freshen up. I stepped out as Ranger was answering the door. He grabbed a pizza box and a bag from a man clothed in all black who looked to be a towering 6'6" with a neck as thick as a tree trunk. He was no ordinary pizza guy. Ranger and him exchanged a few words quietly before shutting the door.

I grabbed the pizza box from Ranger's hands and plopped it down on the bed. "Mmm…heaven," I stuffed a slice in my mouth.

Ranger sat down on the bed across from me and pulled out a plastic container.

"Pshh! Why are you eating rabbit food when there's a perfectly good piping hot pizza sitting here?"

"That stuff will kill you," he nodded towards the pizza box.

"Pfft! Don't tell me it's something like 'your body's a temple' kind of bullshit."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're such a girl. I feel sorry for the skinny bitch that ends up dating you. Eating with you, she'll feel even more insecure about not being able to compete with you by ordering something even more tasteless than what you're eating. You'll send her into the worse anorexic disorder. You'll totally ruin her dainty image."

"Babe."

I shoved another slice in my mouth. "You don't know what you're missing out on. Oh god, Ranger, this is so good. Mmm…" I moaned loudly.

About an hour later knock came from the door. Ranger got up to answer the door to the Hulk who shot me a blank look. My guess is this guy's a friend of Ranger's from when he served in the military. I wonder if they have a secret boys club where they practice showing no emotions and run around wearing all black. If they dared to wear anything other than black, they get punished by having to watch four straight hours of chick flicks and made to wear pink.

I busted out laughing at the thought of Ranger in pink watching _Legally Blond_ on the couch. They men looked back at me and I quickly stifled my giggles. The Hulk handed him a bunch of papers and his phone.

"What's that?" I asked after Ranger shut the door.

"The pictures from the trailer."

I grabbed them from his hands and tossed them on the bed. I flipped through a few but nothing really jumped out at me. I fell back into bed, "I'm going to go to jail for the rest of my life for a crime I didn't even commit. Stupid Dickie. Stupid Morelli. Stupid crap-ass life. I don't even know where to go from here. I don't even know how I got into this mess."

I flashed back to the night I spent with Morelli and what almost happened. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. It hurt that he even believed I was capable of being a cold-blooded killer.

"Morelli's a good man," Ranger announced interrupting my thoughts. "He's just doing his job. You're not the only suspect. The police already arrested Dickie."

I scrunched my nose puzzled at the fact that Ranger would come to Morelli's defense. Ranger's full of surprises. I understand that Morelli was put in a difficult position. But it still hurt that not even twenty-four hours had gone by after our night together that he would be so quick to throw me into the slammer. I needed to push the thought of Morelli out of my head before I began to either get angry or depressed.

"Yeah, well Officer Morelli is not one of my favorite people at the present moment. With my luck Dickie has an alibi and I don't. Have you heard anything else on the case?"

He nodded, "That stain in the hall — Barnhardt's blood. And because of the crumpled up note about the carpet cleaning that the found, they believe you were just doing an amateur job of trying to cover up the scene of the crime. Doesn't look good."

I swallowed hard letting it all sink in.

"You think Dickie did it?"

"No," I shook my head. "If he did, he hired someone. Dickie would never lift a finger to do his own dirty work. Besides it doesn't make any sense for him to off Joyce. If he was unhappy, he could've just divorced her and left her penniless. He would've had her sign a pre-nup," I said remembering the discussion we had shortly after we were engaged. Dickie may be a womanizing asshole, but he was smart. He wouldn't have done something like this and risk losing everything. None of this adds up."

"People do unexplainable things when they're in love."

I scoffed, "Dickie? Love? He wouldn't know the meaning of love if it grabbed him by the nuts and twisted."

"Babe," he grimaced.

"I was a fucking idiot with him. Clouded by dumb judgment. Being with Dickie was the promise of having a better life, no longer worrying if I would end up on the street the next day, having someone to watch over me, and being accepted into a loving family. His words were like honey. He knew just the right things to make you swoon. He always told me how beautiful I was and that I fulfilled his life. I ignored all of the signs because he could give me what I wanted — what I didn't have. I counted myself lucky to have someone like him wanting to be with someone like me," I exhaled staring up at the ceiling.

"Babe, anybody would count themselves lucky being with someone like you." Ranger hovered over me and kissed my lips lightly. Suddenly he yanked me up to a sitting position, "Come on we have work to do."

We spent a couple of hours studying over the photos. Ranger took a few photos of what looked like blue prints to the buildings for the construction sites and a bunch of papers with codes and addresses.

I pointed out, "Those codes look like the ones next to those women's names in the little black book."

"Good observation, Babe."

I don't know why but Ranger's praise gives me a natural high pushing me a step closer to feeling like Wonder Woman. The Hulk stopped by once again around seven and dropped off Chinese takeout. Ranger handed him some of the photos with the codes and addresses. Which I was guessing he was asking him to scope out the addresses and see what he could find out.

I observed the way they communicated. Although he looked calm at the moment, I could tell if you pushed the right buttons he'd start stomping and shouting, "Hulk smash!" Both men were cool as cucumbers and barely exchanged more than a few words, but the Hulk seemed to have the ability to interpret Ranger without any questions. It was actually pretty amazing. I wanted to know more about their relationship but from my experiences talking to Ranger, he probably wouldn't humor me with any answers. So, I'd just be wasting my breath.

"Tank," Ranger said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"His name is Tank."

Oh," Tank, makes sense. He is built like a tank.

I'm starting to believe that Ranger is a superhuman who has the ability to read minds. Maybe their secret boys club is a secret organization of superheroes and their black outfits are their uniforms.

"Babe, your face is an open book. We served in the same platoon."

I blushed.

"Cute," he leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek.

Heat surged through my body, so I quickly moved all of the papers to the table. Sat down and stuffed my face with chicken lo mein as I continued studying the blue prints. I needed to keep myself occupied before I became an oozing puddle of melted goop at Ranger's feet. I don't know what it was about Ranger that made me feel this way. He was far from my type — that is if I had a type. Wait I did have a type — my type was the love them and leave them asshole type. Ugh. I scrunched my nose. There was something about Ranger that scared me, but at the same time made me want to entrust my life to him.

I relentlessly studied the different blue prints for a couple of hours until my eyes were cross. "It's too quiet," I growled frustrated. I reached over and flicked on the AM/FM clock radio on the nightstand and started flipping through the stations finally stopping on one of the best songs ever!

"Oh, crap! This is my jam!" I squealed jumping on the bed.

_Ummm, you're packed and you're stacked 'specially in the back  
><em>_Brother, wanna thank your mother for a butt like that  
><em>_Can I get some fries with that shake-shake boobie?  
><em>_If looks could kill you would be an uzi  
><em>_You're a shotgun - bang! What's up with that thang?  
><em>_I wanna know how does it hang?  
><em>_Straight up, wait up, hold up, Mr. Lover  
><em>_Like Prince said you're a sexy mutha-  
><em>_Well-a, I like 'em real wild, b-boy style by the mile  
><em>_Smooth black skin with a smile  
><em>_Bright as the sun, I wanna have some fun  
><em>_Come and give me some of that yum-yum  
><em>_Chocolate chip, honey dip, can I get a scoop?  
><em>_Baby, take a ride in my coupe, you make me wanna..._

_Shoop shoop ba-doop (Baby, hey)  
><em>_Shoop ba-doop  
><em>_Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop  
><em>_Shoop shoop ba-doop (Don't you know I wanna shoop, baby)  
><em>_Shoop ba-doop  
><em>_Shoop ba-doop ba-doop ba-doop_

I did my best gangster rap hand gestures and started rapping with the song on the radio into an imaginary microphone.

Ranger looked at me amused, "Babe, you have questionable taste in music."

"I have _great_ taste in music. Thank you very much!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

With his lightning speed reflexes, my feet were kicked out from beneath me. I landed on my back on the bed with Ranger's incredible lips pressed tightly to mine as he got a hold of my tongue in his mouth.

_Holy, shit!_ My entire body was on fire. His tongue plunged deeper into my mouth exploring every inch of the inside of my mouth. He pulled away reluctantly to answer his phone leaving me breathless on the bed. While he was on the phone, I slowly tiptoed back to the table and picked up the blue prints making an attempt to concentrate and pretend none of what just happened had any effect on me. I made an attempt to focus on the task at hand when my mind began wandering to the construction site.

What did Pinky mean by having to clean up Stratton's messes? Did he have something to do with the disappearance of Stratton's wife? What did this have to do with Government trade secrets? Honestly Pinky didn't look like the type that would understand much less play a big part in an intricate crime scheme such as selling government secrets. What were those guys arguing about that night at the construction site? I flashed back to a vision of the foundation hole and the necklace. _How deep is the foundation to a typical building?_

"Depends on how tall the building being built," Ranger answered breaking my train of thought.

Was I talking out loud again?

"The typical buildings here in Trenton aren't built that tall, how deep do you think the typical foundation for those buildings would be?" I asked.

"My best guess would be twenty, maybe fifty at the most."

"Then why was the construction site's foundation over a hundred feet deep?"

"Not sure, Babe."

I pondered for a moment, "Do you know what building Pinky was snooping around?"

"A Government defense contractor, Global Dynamics. In fact, I believe it's one of Stratton's facilities."

I spread out the blue print photos and put two of the government buildings that were located on the same block side by side on the table and saw the connection. Stratton's company was building an underground tunnel system between his buildings.

"Great work, Babe," he responded hovering behind my chair. "Tank just checked out the addresses and tried deciphering some of the codes. It looks like each address is a drop off point in an abandoned warehouse or empty lot.

"He's still trying to crack the coding. We also need actual scheduled dates and times and names of the parties involved in the exchanges. This is bigger than the Trenton P.D. It's a matter of national security."

"Well, this is all fine and dandy, understanding why Pinky is after me and this thumb drive. But it still doesn't resolve, what happened to Joyce and Stratton's wife. I doubt my cracking a huge government leak is going to absolve me from murder charges. My spidey senses are tingling that somehow the two disappearances are connected, but I can't seem to figure out how."

Ranger cocked an eyebrow, "Spidey senses?"

My ringing phone postponed me from giving Ranger a lesson on comic book heroes. I grabbed the phone without hesitation still deep in thought, "Hello?"

"Bitch, where are you? Your time is up."

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch, cock sucker?" the fire crept up inside of me.

"I'm done playing games with you. Where's the drive?" Pinky snarled.

"Is that what you call blowing up my car — a game?" I jeered.

"If you don't give me the drive, next time I blow up something, you'll be inside of it. I'm done with this game."

"Well, I'm so glad that you're fucking finished with your fucked up games now. But guess what? I'm not. And the ball is now in my court. I know what the fuck you're up to. You're playing by my rules now, or I'm handing the drive and all of the information I found over to the FBI."

"You're making a big mistake. You don't know who you're messing with, Bitch. I will find you before you can even lift a finger."

I laughed agitatedly, "I know who I'm messing with. But do you know who the fuck _you're_ messing with? I don't like threats. Like I said, we're playing by my rules now. Remember my name, asshole — Alyssa Chau. Let the name roll off your tongue. Don't bother looking for me, I'll find you."

_Click_.

Ranger gave me a blank look and my temperature dropped below room temperature. "Fuuck," I blew out in exasperation. "W-what did I just do? I just threatened a possible cold-blooded serial killer."

"Temper, Babe."

I got up and grabbed my purse.

Ranger grabbed my wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to the site to check out that hole. Maybe there are some other clues there or maybe the tunnel has already been dug. I could crawl in to check it out."

"Not tonight. We'll go together tomorrow night. I'll round up some of my men for backup. We don't know what we're dealing with."

Patience has never been one of my strong suits. I gave him a bewildered look and then gave up realizing I wasn't going to win with Ranger. I could just leave after he's gone. "You're right. Well, I guess it's late. You should be heading home now. Thanks for spending the day with me and helping me out."

"Babe, I'm staying. Get ready for bed."

Before I could argue he pushed me through the bathroom door and shut it behind me. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Ranger had already straightened everything up leaving the bed prepped and ready to sleep.

I took a deep breath and smiled, "The bathroom's all yours!"

Ranger crossed over from the other side of the room and cupped my chin so that I could gaze up in his eyes. "Don't bother making a run for it. I will find you and it won't be pretty once I get you."

I gulped, "Wouldn't think of it."

He disappeared behind the bathroom door. I waited until I heard the water turn on and I grabbed my purse and opened the door. I slammed into a wall — funny, I've been doing a lot of that lately and it almost always turns out to not be a wall. Tank was standing in the doorframe blocking my exit.

"Ranger's in the shower. I'm just going to run out real quick to grab some snacks," I lied.

"Ranger asked for you to stay," he said steadily taking a step into the room forcing me to step back. He grabbed the door knob and shut me in the room.

I stomped my foot frustrated before flipping off the lights. I yanked off my shorts and bra and threw them to the ground then shimmied under the covers and closed my eyes. Worrisome thoughts clouded my head. Would I really be able to get myself out of this mess? I felt the bed sink in beside me, as Ranger climbed under the covers. His skin connected with mine and I felt my body melt into the crevasses of his body as he spooned me.

"Won't your girlfriend be worried about you not coming home tonight, Ranger?" I whispered.

"There's no girlfriend, Babe," he kissed my shoulder.

"Oh, fiancée then?"

"No," his kisses trailed to my shoulder blade. "I don't do relationships, Babe. My life doesn't lend itself to relationships."

"So, being a bounty hunter pretty much consumes your life?"

He paused, "Among other things." The he lay back on his back pulling away from me.

He had secrets. I can respect that — so did I. My curious nature wanted to know more about this man of mystery but my instincts told me not to push. I turned around to face him.

"Ranger?"

"Babe."

"Will you visit me in jail?"

He turned back to face me. Our noses touching and he shined me a wolfish smile. "You _do_ have the right to conjugal visits," he said while flipping me onto my back as he pressed his body into mine.

I let out a gasp; he was completely and undeniably naked.

* * *

><p><em>Leave me some love!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **__I hope everyone had a fantastic Halloween Weekend. I know I did! =) I'd love to know what your costumes were!_

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Ranger?"_

"_Babe."_

"_Will you visit me in jail?"_

_He turned back to face me. Our noses touching and he shined me a wolfish smile. "You do have the right to conjugal visits," he said while flipping me onto my back as he pressed his body into mine. _

_I let out a gasp; he was completely and undeniably naked._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a large hand cupping my breast and my legs tangled up in another set of legs twisted in the blankets. I turned my head and smiled listening to Ranger's steady and calm breathing on the back of my neck. A girl could get used to waking up in the arms of a strong, sexy Cuban man.<p>

I scrunched my nose. I needed to get a move on if I was going to solve a murder, shake a psycho stalker, get my man and get paid, and send in my rent check. I methodically slid away from Ranger as he rolled over on his back. I sat up ready to glide off the bed when I was stopped dead in my tracks by the magnificent site of the man I had just spent the night with. His body was perfectly chiseled from his rippling pectorals down to his eight-pack abs.

I held my breath to steady my nerves in an attempt to control myself from sinking my teeth into his chest. My eyes wandered over his body in admiration. I stopped short at his abdomen and quickly averted my eyes gasping.

"Crap, so sorry," I rasped quietly. I scrambled to grab the sheets to cover up Ranger's soldiers. I could feel my face burning bright red. If there were ever an image of God made from men, Ranger would be at the top of that list of candidates. I felt myself being pulled down into the bed and found myself in a tight grip on top of Ranger. I tried to wriggle myself out of his arms but there was no escape. I laid my head down on his chest and listened to the calm steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

I felt his hand move up the back of my thigh and slip under the seam of my panties. I tensed up. "Ranger!" I whispered loudly.

"Hmm…" he hummed.

"Ranger! Wake up," I cried softly.

He turned me on my side as his other hand slipped under my shirt grazing my breast.

"Ranger!" I said more firmly and punched him in the chest.

"I'm awake, Babe."

"Well, if you're awake then would you please kindly remove your hands?"

"Are you sure that's what you want, Babe?" he kissed my neck inching his hands closer closer to the motherland underneath of my panties.

_No._ I scrunched my nose. "Yes! What makes you think this morning would be any different than last night? I'm not the wham bam thank you ma'am kind of girl!" I said in a shrill voice.

"Babe," he murmured moving his lips slowly towards my chest.

"Get off me, Prick!" I gave him a hard shove.

He released me and chuckled softly.

I stormed off to the bathroom. "And stop calling me _babe_!" I slammed the door. The nerve of him! What kind of girl does he think I am? My blood began to boil. "Alyssa, you better calm down before you give yourself an aneurism," I muttered to myself. I shut my eyes and let the water rain down on me.

"Babe, we don't have time for you to take a nap in here."

I spun around and came face to face with Ranger's chest. "What do you thi—"

Ranger's mouth closed in on mine as he pulled me into his body. He reached over for the soap and washed every inch of me very thoroughly. I stood speechless; Ranger's carnal kisses consumed my thoughts as our soapy bodies collided. Once we finished rinsing ourselves off, I turned to step out of the shower. Ranger grabbed my wrists holding them above my head and pressed me up against the tile wall.

"Babe, I would never push anything upon you that you're not comfortable with," he began circling his tongue around my hard nipples.

"You tell me to stop and I'll stop." He pulled away and walked out of the bathroom leaving me standing there breathless and thunderstruck.

_I didn't tell you to stop!_ I stood there for a few minutes trying to collect myself. That man was absolutely infuriating! I absolutely wanted to do the deed with Ranger; in fact it was taking all of my willpower to keep from throwing myself at him like an idiot. I mean you had to be dead to not want to take in every inch of that man's body.

However, this strong, sexy Cuban man doesn't do relationships and seemed to have unyielding amount of control. He had the capabilities of turning on and off the heat in matter of seconds leaving a girl in absolute painful frustration. But a girl can't let a man think he's got power over her in the sexuality department. So, I, too, had to practice a great deal of restraint to uphold my respectable demeanor. Besides, I won't allow Ranger to win. I have to uphold my dignity.

I wrapped a towel around my body and stomped out of the bathroom. Ranger was already fully dressed and equipped with his utility belt. "Babe, I have a full day. Call if you need anything. I'll meet you at the site tonight at 2100."

I scrunched my nose.

"That's nine, Babe," he tapped my nose. "We'll check it out together. Promise me you won't go alone."

I nodded my head.

"Babe, promise me," he repeated in a stern voice.

"I promise I won't go alone," I rolled my eyes.

He tilted my head up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and got ready to head out the door.

"Wait!" I grabbed his hand. "Can you do me a favor first?"

"Within reason."

I grabbed my shoebox off of the table beside my purse. "Could you hold onto this for me?" I said handing him the box. "With my luck lately I don't trust that it would be very safe with me."

"No problem."

"But you have to promise not to look inside," I said firmly.

"Babe, you can trust me."

"I know," I gave him a quick hug. "Thank you."

My towel caught on his belt as I pulled away from him. I quickly bent down to recover the towel and found myself alone with an odd warm spot on my ass. Ranger had disappeared into thin air.

"He's definitely Batman," I muttered.

I glanced over at the table and saw a steaming cup of coffee and a bag of donuts. I immediately tore open the bag and peeked inside — two Boston Crème donuts. My guess is that Tank stopped by and dropped off breakfast but how Ranger knew my favorite donuts is a mystery to me.

I grabbed the paper that I bought yesterday and began reading the article about the _Bombshell Bounty Hunte_r. I skimmed through some of the articles and landed on a photo of a pretty young girl, who looked to be in her early twenties holding a violin. The headline read — _Daughter of Finance Investor, Stanley Smith, Still Missing_.

_Trenton, New Jer. __—__ Stanley Smith, father of missing Harvard graduate, Emma Smith, offers $100,000 reward for daughter's safe return. _

_Emma Smith, 23, was last seen leaving a private house party more than a week ago. The party was stated to be held in celebration of Smith's trip to South America where she was recruited to join an expedition to study the rain forest. _

"_My daughter has a big heart and her goal was to learn of new medicines to help heal the world. All she wanted in life was to fly. I am pleading to those who have any information on the whereabouts of my daughter to please come forward," states Stanley Smith._

I scanned over the article real quick but my eyes went back to the photo. I looked closer at the photo; around her wrist was a silver ID bracelet. I grabbed the bracelet off of the nightstand.

I held my breath and read out loud, "Spread your wings and fly. Love, Dad."

This had to be Emma Smith's bracelet. But what would her connection be with Stratton's construction company? My mind was reeling trying to connect the dots. I continued to read the paper for any other possible lucky breaks but no luck. I flipped to the _Classifieds_. Why not? Maybe after this fiasco, I could have a safer job lined up for me, something more stable. I perused through the ads.

"Jackpot!" I fist pumped.

I drew a large circle around an ad placement calling my name: _Stratton Construction Company, Immediate Opening: Executive Assistant._

I got dressed quickly and packed up my stuff to check out. I had to prepare to apply for a job that could literally change my life!

* * *

><p><em>Trick or Treat! Your reviews are like candy for my soul. =)<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Jackpot!" I fist pumped. _

_I drew a large circle around an ad placement calling my name: __Stratton Construction Company, Immediate Opening: Executive Assistant._

_I got dressed quickly and packed up my stuff to check out. I had to prepare to apply for a job that could literally change my life!_

* * *

><p>"Dude! Radical picture in the paper, you're like famous now."<p>

"Mooner, I need your help."

"Sure thing, little dudette. Welcome to the Moon Pad."

I stepped inside Mooner's house. There were stacks of comic books on the floor, Star Wars posters plastered on the walls, furniture that looked like it was from the seventies and the living room was foggy with an awful stench that made me dizzy. I was pretty desperate to have to come to Mooner for help, but he was the only person that came to mind whom I knew nobody would think to question or keep tabs on.

I couldn't contact Misty because she would be the first person the cops would be tracking, her and the bond's office. I didn't have any friends and Mooner had proven to be helpful that time I hitched a ride with him. So to me, he was the most logical choice.

"I had a dream about you last night, dude."

"Dream about me?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it was about a dress."

"A _dress_?" I scrunched my nose.

"Yeah, it wasn't quite clear. But all I know is, it was all about the dress and you fall into a giant bowl of brown flour," he chirped happily ambling into the kitchen.

I shook my head giving up on trying to figure out Mooner and his odd ways. "Do you have internet access?" I called out to him following him to the kitchen.

"Of course, I need to have a place to run my Hobbit Forum."

"Would you mind if I use your computer it to do some research."

"What's mine is yours, dude," pointing to a laptop on the kitchen table.

Next to the laptop was a paper with my photo on it. That unfortunate event is going to follow me for the rest of my life. I slapped myself in the forehead.

"I just made some Mooner special brownies. You are welcome to some. Fresh out the oven."

I scrunched my nose. I didn't take Mooner for a baker and something told me that when he used the word _special,_ he meant something illegal.

"No thanks," I shook my head. "I'm sure they're delicious, but unfortunately I stuffed myself with donuts before I got here."

I pulled up the _Stratton Construction Company_ website and filled out the online application for the _Executive Assistant_ position. It was worth a try, but I wouldn't hold my breath. After I submitted my application, I began searching for more information regarding Emma Smith. After several hours of searching, I finally stumbled onto the mother-load.

The expedition, that Smith joined, to study the rainforests was sponsored by none other than the Stratton Forestry Foundation. Could Stratton's missing wife be connected to the missing Smith girl? Maybe Stratton was having an affair with Smith and his wife found out about it. But what reason would he have to make them disappear?

I mean it's obvious that they're somehow connected, but I'm not getting the connection at all. And how does Pinky play into all of this? Stratton did have an attraction for much younger women. Was it possible that he was planning on leaving his wife for Smith? Trade in again for a younger model?

My train of thought was interrupted by my cell phone. "Hello?"

"Alyssa, where are you? You need to turn yourself in before you get yourself into more trouble."

"Officer Morelli, how kind of you to call me," I spewed, my voice seeping with disdain.

"Alyssa, you can't run. I will find you and if I do find you, it's going to be much harder on you. Running makes you look guilty. I'm trying to help."

"That's so sweet of you, _Officer_. But I did nothing wrong. Do you believe I did?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Alyssa. It's what the evidence points to and what the judge and jury believe. There were witnesses that placed you with Dickie in an uncompromising position and your altercation with Joyce. The blood on your carpet was tested and it belongs to Joyce along with her fingerprints in your apartment."

My heart sank. That wasn't the response I was hoping for.

"Please, Alyssa. I don't want to do this but I swore an oath to uphold the law."

"Were you upholding the law when you climbed into my bed the other night, Joe," I simpered.

"Alyssa, please don't be like that," he sighed. "By the way, how did you get a new phone activated with your number so quickly?"

I've watched enough cop shows to know that the longer you stay on the phone, the easier it is for them to trace the call.

"I will come in when I'm good and ready," I hung up.

My phone immediately began ringing again.

"What?" I answered impatiently.

"Ms. Chau?" a soft woman's voice said over the phone.

"Uh, yes, speaking," I quickly recovered.

"Ms. Chau, I know that this is very short notice but my name is Dottie Marino from _Stratton Construction Enterprises_. Your resume was just passed through our system and you have quite an impressive background. We're very anxious to fill this position as soon as possible and would like to schedule you for an interview this afternoon if you're available."

I did a little happy dance, "Thank you Ms. Marino. My afternoon is clear."

"That's great to hear, Ms. Chau. I would like you to come in this afternoon at five to meet with the man you would be working for. The interview will be conducted in our corporate headquarters downtown. Do you need the address?"

"No, ma'am, I can look it up."

"When you arrive, let the front desk receptionist know that you are here to see me, and I will escort you to your destination. I look forward to meeting with you, Ms. Chau."

"Thank you, Ms. Marino, for this great opportunity. I look forward to meeting with you as well."

_Click. _

I continued to do a happy dance when I glanced next to me and saw Mooner doing the robot.

"Dude, this is fun. I didn't know you could have a dance party without any music."

Mooner's marbles are obviously not completely there.

I scrunched my nose. I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am to have landed an interview at Stratton Headquarters. I could do some snooping from the inside and see if I can gather any more information.I glanced down at my clothes. _Shit._ I forgot I didn't have any clothes to wear and I can't go to an interview in jean shorts and a tank top. I looked over at Mooner still doing the robot.

"Mooner, can I ask you for another favor?"

"Sure!"

"How do you feel about shopping?"

"I guess it makes me feel hungry."

"How would you like to help me shop, and I'll buy you a pizza?"

"That sounds like an awesome deal."

"Great!"

We called for a pizza and ate while I browsed through the Macy's website and picked out a dress suit and shoes. I printed out the photos and wrote down the sizes next to the photos.

I handed him the photos and two hundred dollars cash that Ranger had given me.

"I need you to run to Macy's at the mall and find these items in the sizes listed beside them for me. You don't need to find the exact same items, anything similar is fine. Just please make sure that they match is all I'm asking."

He saluted me, "I won't let you down, dude!" He took off out the door.

I had knots in my stomach. I can't believe that I just sent a guy named Mooner out to do my clothes shopping.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

While Mooner was out shopping, I decided to do some snooping around on Pinky. I rolled up to a rundown row house on the outskirts of Stark Street that was listed as Pinky's residence. It looked untouched and looked as if no one's lived in it for years. I peeked in the windows that had a layer of dirt caked on it and saw nothing but old beat up furniture covered in cobwebs. The mailbox next to the door was overstuffed, pulling out the mail I started shifting through for any clue that could lead me to Pinky and his whereabouts.

My spidey senses was telling me that he had something to do with Joyce's disappearance. If the blood on the carpet belonged to her, she must've run into Pinky at my apartment during the several times he's broken in.

"You know mail tampering is a federal offense, Bombshell," a voice stated from behind me inches from my ears.

I jumped and flung the mail everywhere and spun around to face the man who snuck up on me. "Carl!" I shouted surprised.

He was wearing a huge grin and was dressed in jeans and a navy blue polo shirt.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You should try being a little more discreet being that you're a wanted fugitive and all," his eyes twinkled.

"Y-you're not going to arrest me are you?" I said carefully.

"Alyssa, as crazy as you are, I know you're not a kidnapper or killer. I'm here on my own time trying to investigate Pinky. I figured he may have something to do with it. I'm on your side."

"Well, at least someone on the force is."

"Trust me, Morelli is too. He's just doing his job. Cut him some slack."

"I'd like to cut something of his alright," I muttered.

"Well, I guess this is a dead end. Doesn't look like anybody's lived here in years."

I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok, Alyssa? Do you need anything? I want to try to help you as much as I can but I have to be careful as I could lose my job."

I shook my head, "I'm good, Carl. You're helping me by letting me know that you've got my back." I gave him a big hug.

"I'm not going to give up. We'll get to the bottom of this," he squeezed me tightly to his chest and gave me a kiss on the head. "You need to get moving. You never know if any other uniforms may drive by."

"Thank you, Carl. You're one in a million," I kissed him on the cheek and jogged out to the car.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

I parked down the street from a beautiful gated home in the uppity side of Trenton. After leaving Carl, I called Connie and learned that Pinky had a brother who died about five years ago in a car accident. After doing some research on Pinky's brother, I found that Pinky's dead brother took out a mortgage on a brand new home off of Maple Avenue.

I sat in the car with my shades on watching the house with a pair of binoculars that I found in the glove compartment. About half an hour passed and nothing exciting was happening and I was quickly getting bored. I needed to get some fresh air and stretch my legs.

A little walk could help stretch my legs out much better, so I decided to walk around Pinky's fancy abode. I wriggled through a small opening in the gate and jogged around to the back of the house where I heard some voices. I made my way to the pool area where I spotted Pinky with a woman. His wife perhaps but I was sure Connie would've mentioned it to me if he was listed as married. The woman threw back her head and let out a heartfelt laugh.

Pinky leaned into her and gave her a loving kiss. It was strange to see the man who's worn a scowl on his face since the moment I met him, laughing and showing his loving affections to a woman. A phone rang, Pinky jumped up to answer it after planting a quick adoring kiss on the woman. The woman turned around to grab her drink off the table.

I recognized her face from a photo in the paper; it was none other than Janice Cohen, Stratton's missing wife. Although she doesn't seem to really be missing now, is she?

Something vibrated in my pocket. "Yes?" I whispered hoarsely.

"This shopping thing is far out. Mooner has you completely covered from head to toe and is coming home now."

"Thanks, Mooner. I'll meet you back at your place."

"Cool."

_Click._

I glanced back over at the pool, Pinky had returned from his phone call. What a turn of events, now if only I could figure out how Joyce and Smit's daughter play into this. Infections giggling erupted from the pool. Pinky and Cohen began making out hot and heavy while removing articles of clothing.

That was my cue to get the heck out of dodge!


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous Chapter: **__I glanced back over at the pool, Pinky had returned from his phone call. What a turn of events, now if only I could figure out how Joyce and Smit's daughter play into this. Infections giggling erupted from the pool. Pinky and Cohen began making out hot and heavy while removing articles of clothing. _

_That was my cue to get the heck out of dodge!_

* * *

><p>I zipped up my dress and stared into the mirror. Mooner got absolutely nothing that I had requested. I smoothed out the skirt of my new dress. I mean he does have really good taste; I admired the light gray strapless printed dress with short pleated skirt. And when I say short, I'm saying watch your cooch when you step out of the car short. It was definitely not interview material. But, due to my time constraint, I didn't have a choice but to make it work.<p>

It was impressive how Mooner knew to get me a strapless pushup pastel yellow bra and matching lace panties to go with the dress. I never instructed him to purchase any undergarments for me and it was kind of eerie that he was right on the ball with size and style, but nonetheless a little unnerving thinking of Mooner buying my underwear for me.

I shrugged into a charcoal gray, three-quarter length sleeve blazer that accented the dress perfectly. I pulled my hair into a tight bun fitted the dark black rim cat glasses on my face. Mooner even went the extra mile and got me a pretty yellow double-strand topaz gemstone choker necklace to accessorize. I put on the last touches to my outfit and slipped on a pair of yellow and gray peep-toe five-inch pumps with a bow embellishment.

I did a last once over of myself in the mirror. Not too shabby. Maybe I should send Mooner to do all of my shopping from now on. I stepped out of the bedroom.

"Wow, dudette, that's a rocking outfit."

"Thanks Mooner. You have pretty good taste, but don't you think the dress is a little short for a job interview?"

He shrugged, "What do I know. I just went with what my heart told me. And that dress set my heart on fire."

"Mooner, I think this dress could set a lot more than just hearts on fire. Well, thanks again for everything today, Mooner. You've been a great help. I should get going if I want to get to my interview on time."

"Do you need some backup today? The Moon Man is always happy to help."

"Thank you, Mooner, but I think I've got this one. You're been a great help already," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Carefully climbing into the jeep, I recalled Mooner's dream and smiled.

"_It's all about the dress."_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be more meaty. So please be patient. =)<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previous Chapter: **__"Mooner, I think this dress could set a lot more than just hearts on fire. Well, thanks again for everything today, Mooner. You've been a great help. I should get going if I want to get to my interview on time." _

"_Do you need some backup today? The Moon Man is always happy to help."_

"_Thank you, Mooner, but I think I've got this one. You're been a great help already," I said giving__him a quick peck on the cheek._

_Carefully climbing into the jeep, I recalled Mooner's dream and smiled._

"_It's all about the dress."_

* * *

><p>"Please have a seat, Ms. Chau," a petite woman with graying hair who introduced herself as Dottie Marino said pointing me to a contemporary looking white loveseat. "Mr. Stratton will be with you in a few minutes."<p>

I froze midway to lowering myself onto the couch.

"M-Mr. Stratton?"

"Why yes, dear. You are interviewing to fill Mr. Stratton's Executive Assistant position."

I carefully lowered myself down into the couch while I pulled the hem down on my dress.

"Can I get you something while you wait," she said in a slight disapproving voice as she eyed my dress.

"U-uh, no, thank you. I'm fine," I replied continuing to yank on my dress.

Ms. Marino gave my dress disapproving look before scurrying off leaving me in the lobby area alone. I picked up one of the many architecture magazines on the table. I was taken in by the breathtaking beauty of the different building structures. Pretending to be enthralled by the magazine, I tried racking my brain on ways to find out Stratton's connection with Pinky and what their motives are. Considering that the Joyce's disappearance and her car appearing in the same fashion Stratton's wife was and she was still alive. It was possible that Joyce may be still alive and being hidden somewhere by Pinky.

"They're quite a thing of beauty. Aren't they? A deep sultry voice interrupted my thoughts.

I looked up and gazed upon a very handsome Wesley Stratton in a very smart charcoal gray Armani suit. I placed the magazine back on the table and replied, "They are quite breathtaking."

"That's not the only thing I see that's breathtaking," he commented, his eyes sparkling.

I carefully stood up and extended my arm to shake his hand, "Mr. Stratton, a pleasure to see you again."

He lifted my hand to his lips, "The pleasure is all mine." He led me behind the wood oak door that opened to a beautiful office with a gorgeous view of the city.

"Please have a seat," he pointed to a black leather couch. "Would you like a drink?" he stepped over to the wet bar and dropped two ice cubes into a glass.

"N-no, I'm good. Thank you," I cleared my throat panic-stricken wondering if he's seen the papers and knows exactly who I was.

"I hope that you don't mind my being anxious in getting you in here on such short notice but when I saw your name come across my desk, I just couldn't resist," he smiled as he took a seat in the matching chair next to me. "So, you're interested in being my personal assistant?"

"Executive Assistant, yes," I corrected him.

A smile curled in the corner of his lips, "So being a lingerie buyer isn't working out for you anymore?"

Relief overcame me, he wasn't letting on that he was aware of my real intentions. I made an attempt to be bashful, "I got laid off over six months ago." I could feel my face growing hotter as his smile grew. So maybe pretending to be bashful wasn't as hard as I thought, "I-I didn't mean to lie to you the other night, it's just that I don't think it's something that I need to disclose at a bar to a perfect stranger."

He brought his glass to his perfectly shaped lips and took a sip. I licked my lips. He set his glass down and placed his hand on mine. "Well, I hope that I am no longer classified as a perfect stranger. What makes you qualified to be my assistant, Ms. Chau?" he flashed an award-winning smile.

His flirtatious tenacity was going strong and I would be stupid not to take advantage of it. Now that I know that I'm in the clear, I can jump right into the game comfortably. I adjusted myself on the couch causing his hands to slip off of mine. I slowly crossed my legs to allow the dress to ride up exposing seventy-five percent of my thighs and giving him a quick peep show of the secrets hidden beneath the dress. Stratton was playing right into my hands as I watched him adjust his belt.

"Well, as it states on my resume. I have a degree in Communications which makes me superb on the telephone and allows me to work well with a variety of personalities," I stated confidently. "I possess exceptional time management and organizational skills," I continued leaning forward to allow Stratton to get a view of the twins. "Mr. Stratton, I am a determined individual who, in the end, always gets her way."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Which means, I will be a strong asset to your company in any kind of business negotiations," I sat back. And I closed the deal.

Stratton stood up and ran a hand through his thick, beautiful, dark curls. "Well, Ms. Chau, you do come with excellent credentials. However, doesn't this position seem to be a little bit beneath you? You seem to be overqualified to be an assistant given your extensive management experience would you really want to move backwards in the food chain?"

I unfolded my legs and inched to the edge of the couch focusing my eyes on Stratton's dazzling blue ones, "Mr. Stratton, I would be a fool to believe that, in this economy, I could land a job equivalent to my previous one. I have bills to pay, and most importantly, a girl needs to eat. From the job description, I find this job contains an ample amount of responsibilities that can prove to be rather stimulating as well as challenging. Plus, Mr. Stratton, I am not afraid to work hard to climb to the top," I licked my lips before flashing him a smile.

Damn, I was a good interviewer if I do say so myself. If Stratton wasn't involved with a psycho like Pinky, I could definitely take this job and make a decent living out of it.

He leaned into me, "In that case, Ms. Chau, I would be a damned fool to not offer you the job. I would like to welcome you to Stratton Construction Enterprises."

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Thank you, Mr. Stratton, for giving me this opportunity," I placed my hand over my chest feigning excitement.

"I'd like to take you to dinner to celebrate," he placed his hand on my thigh.

I stuttered toying with my necklace, "I—"

"—That's a lovely necklace," his hands slid a little higher on my thigh as he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmm…thank you," I moaned.

"You owe me for standing me up the other night," he teased slipping under the hem of my dress tracing his fingers long my panty line.

"I-I'm sorry," I breathed heavily. "When I came out of the bathroom, you seemed to be preoccupied by someone else and it looked pretty serious. So, I took it as a sign to call it a night," pushing myself back deeper into the couch attempting to put some distance between us.

He pressed his body down hard into mine and lifted my lips to his and kissed me softly, teasingly even — not passionate enough to suck the life out of you but enough to make you long for more.

I tried to turn my head away, "Mr. Stratton, is this how you treat all of your employees."

"No, only beautiful…" licking my lips playfully "…sultry…" nibbling my bottom lip, "…petite, Asian women…" dipping his tongue slightly into my parted lips, "…who walk into my office wearing sexy…" hooking his finger into my panty line and tugged, "…tiny…" brushing his other hand across my breast, "…little dresses," drawing me into a deep passionate, make-your-heart-pound-out-of-your-chest like a jackhammer kind of kiss. He pulled the pin from the back of my head releasing my hair from the confines of its tightly wound prison allowing it to fall gently around my shoulders.

I tried to scoot out from under him, "Mr. Stratton, I don't know what kind of woman you think that I am, but I take my work very seriously. I want to prove to you that I can do this job with full competence," I replied hopefully with coolness and not as painstakingly out of breath as I felt.

I stood up and straightened my dress out, "Also, I'm not easy. I demand a little courting."

He stood up and strolled over and grabbed my waist, "Then I propose we leave straight away for dinner." He kissed my ear, "And, I would've never assumed you to be easy, Ms. Chau."

I nodded my head and took a step back.

He smiled, "Wait for me by the receptionist's desk and I'll be with you in a few minutes. Just let me wrap up a few things here first." He pulled me in tight to his body for a deep kiss, "That dress is quite amazing." He released me and walked back to his desk.

I ambled out the door, feeling a little dizzy. I stepped down a hall opposite to how I entered hoping for a chance to snoop around. I entered into a room filled with cubicles. I continued down the aisle passing a short middle-aged man, with thick dark horn-rimmed glasses, surrounded by stacks of papers on his desk. I could feel his eyes fixated on my ass as he leaned over the wall of his cubicle when I walked past. A loud crash came from behind me. I spun around to find Mr. Horn-rimmed sprawled on the floor.

I hurried over to him trying to help him back into his seat knowing his eyes were dead set on his my cleavage. Bent over, I picked up a few of the papers that fell on the floor. Skimming the papers, I noticed the sequences of numbers on them were similar to the ones Ranger and I had found. I handed the papers to Mr. Horn-rimmed allowing our hands to touch.

Mr. Horn-rimmed's face flushed bright red, "T-thank you."

I smiled leaning back into the edge of his desk, "No, problem. Those are quite a lot of numbers. You must be pretty smart," I flirted.

"Oh those are just filing codes for identifying our different buildings or construction sites and others are codes for the accounting system."

"Oh how fascinating."

He gave me a puzzled look. "Um, they're not really."

I pulled myself up on his desk crossing my legs, "Oh, it's fascinating to me. My name is Alyssa," I extended my hand out to him. "I've just been hired as Mr. Stratton's Executive Assistant."

He took my hand and blushed again staring at my mile long legs. "C-congratulations, Alyssa. I'm Fred."

"It's great to meet you, Fred. I really appreciate you explaining to me what these codes are. I'm sure that it's something that I'll have to learn once I get started."

He nodded, "Mr. Stratton is very keen on making sure that everything is coded and accounted for. He's very detailed."

I leaned into Fred, "I would love to get a quick crash course on what the codes stand for so that I can impress Mr. Stratton on my first day. Any help you could give me to get ahead would be most appreciated, Fred," I rolled his name off my tongue.

"S-sure, I'm happy to help you in any way I can," he swallowed nervously trying to avert his eyes away from my cleavage.

"See, these first three letters identifies the type of structure that's being built, the next three numbers is the assigned lot number, the next letter identifies the type of business occupying the space, and the last letter is assigned by Mr. Stratton.

"It's unclear what the letter stands for, I'm sure you'll learn that from him yourself. The ten-digit numbers are accounting codes as to where the profits collected from the building leases are dispersed."

I licked my lips, letting all of the information sink in.

"Ms. Chau, what are you doing back here?" Ms. Marino probed interrupting my thoughts.

I slid off Fred's desk slightly bumping into him on the way down. "Ms. Marino, I was trying to get to the Reception Area and must've taken a wrong turn. Fred, here, was kind enough to give me a quick introduction to Stratton Construction Enterprises."

Fred blushed.

"I'm sure he has," she shot a disapproving look in his direction.

He turned his attention back to his computer.

"I'm sure Fred has a lot of work to catch up on right now. I will be happy to escort you to the Reception Area, Ms. Chau. If you would please follow me," she beckoned me down the aisle.

I smiled, "That would be great, Ms. Marino. Fred, thank you for your time, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around soon," I followed Ms. Marino down the hall.

"I will be in touch when your paperwork has been put together. It was very nice meeting you, Ms. Chau. Congratulations and welcome to Stratton Construction," she shook my hand giving me another disapproving look before leaving me with the Receptionist.

I turned to the young attractive female with lots of dark brunette curls framing her petite face.

"Mr. Stratton requested for me to wait here for him," I informed her.

Her eyes grew wide as saucers as she looked up at me, "You're that Bombshell Bounty Hunter! Oh my god! You're, like, famous."

I grew annoyed, "I'm not famous and it wasn't my fault. Do you mind keeping your voice down?"

"Man, being a bounty hunter must be so exciting. Are you scared for your life, so you're looking for a new job?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Well, I'll tell you this. Mr. Stratton will take good care for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, "You know. Mr. Stratton just makes sure that his personal assistants are always well-compensated and taken care of, if you know what I mean."

"No, I'm not sure what you mean," I pushed.

"Well, you know, all his assistants always wore designer clothes and always sported new bling. There was no way those women could afford any of that on an assistant's salary."

I looked at her curiously, "But isn't Mr. Stratton married?"

"Yeah, but didn't you know she used to be his secretary? So all of his assistants always have that dream that it could happen for them one day when he's tired of his wife."

"What does his wife think about that?"

"Honestly, I don't think she cared," she shrugged filing her bright red nails.

"How can any self-respecting woman not care about her husband's indiscretions?"

"Between you and me, the only kind of woman that doesn't care about her man's extramarital affairs is a woman who's having her own fun on the side."

I opened my mouth to ask her another question when I felt something touch my shoulder. I jumped back a few feet.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready?"

"No problem. Yes, I'm starving," I forced a smile.

"Great, I know a little Italian restaurant down the street." He put his hand on the small of my back.

"Thanks for keeping me company," I tuned back to the Receptionist.

She gave me a crooked smile and finger wave before tuning her attention back to her nails.

Stratton guided me to the parking garage. The parking deck was vacant except for a single lone shiny red Ferrari. Wow. He had an entire floor dedicated as his assigned space?

He opened the door and helped lower me into the seat before slipping into the driver seat. He reached across my lap brushing his hand across my breast and buckled me in.

"You're going to love this place. They have the best Italian food and a little dance floor." He grinned as he put his car into reverse, "I want to see your hips sway back and forth in that dress."

I swear I soiled my panties in sheer delight as he peeled the beautiful piece of machinery out of the garage. I'm dangerously forgetting that I'm supposed to be investigating Stratton, not date him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **__This is a short chapter as well so I'm going to post two chapters to make up for the shortness. This story is coming to an end soon. I've started writing the second edition to this series already. And I've learned so much after posting this first one and appreciate everyone's encouragement and patience with my first fanfic. It's really helped me a lot and made me see so many things that I could've improved upon. I believe my next story is laid out better so I hope you'll join me on that journey as well. _

_Also if anybody would like to be a beta for me I would greatly appreciate it. I always find it easier to have other ideas bouncing around to help me catch things I didn't even think about! Again thank you all for your kind words and I hope that you enjoy the next few chapters left in the story. ~Angie_

_**Previous Chapter: **__"You're going to love this place. They have the best Italian food and a little dance floor." He grinned as he put his car into reverse, "I want to see your hips sway back and forth in that dress."_

_I swear I soiled my panties in sheer delight as he peeled the beautiful piece of machinery out of the garage. I'm dangerously forgetting that I'm supposed to be investigating Stratton, not date him._

* * *

><p>Stratton wasn't joking when he said the food was amazing at <em>Paradisio<em>.

"This is absolutely to die for," I murmured as I took another bite of heaven in the form of _Spaghetti allo Scoglio_.

"Darling, you're drawing in an audience," he chuckled.

I blushed after noticing the other restaurant patrons casting looks in my direction.

"Not that I mind," he added caressing my face.

We had a surprisingly pleasant conversation. Stratton told me stories of how he came to build his empire and his rebellious antics growing up. Speaking to Stratton, I could sense how women would fall for him. He was incredibly debonair and one couldn't help but admire his hard work and ambition. If I didn't know any better, I would've been taken in by his good looks and amiable charisma.

Since we were in a comfortable space I did what I do best — make things uncomfortable.

"So Wes, how is a handsome and successful man like you not married," I smiled sweetly brushing a curl from his forehead.

He stiffened slightly and took a sip of his drink. "I was married and I loved her deeply. But she just recently left me."

_Left you or you had her killed? _"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that," I feigned sympathy.

He waved me off, "The past is the past. I'd rather focus on the present and the future." He clasped my hands, "How about dessert, Alyssa?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?" I teased.

This got a hearty chuckle out of Stratton as he made a hand gesture towards the server. "You'll love this dessert. It's absolutely amazing."

"Oh, Wes, you don't need to sell it to me. You had me at dessert," I flirted.

The server brought to our table a dessert that was too beautiful to eat: _Maple Panna Cotta with Cranberry-and-Fig Compote_.

I dipped my fork into the dessert and brought it to my lips. "Mmm…oh god," I moaned loudly. "You have to have some," I held the fork up to his lips.

Stratton smiled and leaned over and licked my lips softly. "I would love to hear you moan more in private."

I blushed and quickly stuffed another bite of panna cotta into my mouth.

I looked at him innocently, "By the way who was that man you were talking to the other night at _Le Chêne_? You two looked like you were having a pretty deep discussion."

"That was one of my business partners, Lenny. He gets a little intense at times. He tends to worry a lot. I believe that life's too short to worry over the little details."

"But surely it's the small details that make your business so successful," thinking back to Fred's comment of Stratton's particulars to the details. So, what was it, was he or wasn't he?

"Of course, but now I hire people to worry about those things for me," he grinned and lifted me to my feet. "Enough talk, I want to see those hips move."

We laughed and tore up the dance floor. Being with Stratton was incredibly easy. He was definitely a man who knew how to let loose and have fun. We cut away from the dance floor so that Stratton could take a phone call. I pulled my phone out of my purse and scrunched my nose, it was eight-thirty already, and I had twelve missed calls from Ranger. _Crap!_ I needed to get going and meet up with Ranger as promised, but how was I to pull away from Stratton at the moment.

"Ma'am, can I get you anything else?" the server interrupted me.

"Oh no, I think we're fine, thank you," I smiled politely.

"If you don't mind my being too forward but I didn't want to ask while Mr. Stratton was here. But aren't you the Bombshell Bounty Hunter?"

I froze, "No, you have me mistaken for someone else."

"No, I stared at your photo in the paper for hours. I knew you looked familiar. Are you trying to take Mr. Stratton to jail for his wife's disappearance? I could help you know."

"If you want to help, you'd leave me alone and pretend that you don't know who I am," I gritted my teeth and shooed him away.

"I have a green belt in Tae Kwon Do. I can help you if he tries to run," he grinned.

"Help me by going away before Stratton gets suspicious," I said anxiously. I snuck a peek at Stratton on the phone; he had an intense look on his face speaking angrily into the phone.

"Ok, but you know where to find me if you need any assistance," he winked.

"Yeah, thanks," I slipped my phone back into my purse and smiled as Stratton approached our table. "Problem?"

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head in frustration. "Work. I need to meet up with some potential business investors tonight."

I slowly stood up, "Well, I understand if you need to go and if I'm keeping you from something important. I can call a cab to take me back to my car."

"Nonsense. I don't want this night to end just yet," he said firmly pulling my body into his.

"I-I just don't want to hold you back. We could get together again soon," I stammered searching for an excuse to break away from him.

"I'm not going to let you slip away again. I just need to make an appearance as the construction site. You know shake some hands and exchange some witty banter and then I'll be all yours again. I promise it won't be long," he brushed a strand of hair off and kissed the back of my ear.

_Construction site, eh?_ Maybe this is perfect after all. I promised Ranger I wouldn't go into the site alone and technically I wasn't going to. I was going to be personally escorted by Mr. Stratton himself.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous Chapter: **__"I'm not going to let you slip away again. I just need to make an appearance as the construction site. You know shake some hands and exchange some witty banter and then I'll be all yours again. I promise it won't be long," he brushed a strand of hair off and kissed the back of my ear._

_Construction site, eh? Maybe this is perfect after all. I promised Ranger I wouldn't go into the site alone and technically I wasn't going to. I was going to be personally escorted by Mr. Stratton himself._

* * *

><p>Stratton escorted me into the construction site trailer. <em>Shit! <em> This wasn't the same site that Ranger and I had agreed to meet at. Stratton drove us about twenty minutes outside of Trenton City Limits to a site that was in a secluded area. Beads of sweat began rolling off my eyebrows.

Stratton blotted my forehead with a handkerchief he pulled out from his pocket. "I'm sorry, darling. I know it's hot in here. They were supposed to put in a new A/C unit in here." He slipped my blazer off and began kissing my shoulders. My body began to tingle as he pushed me down on the couch.

The door swung open and a man stepped inside and balked, "What the hell Stratton? Can't you keep it in your pants until _after_ the deal is closed?"

"Fine," Stratton growled and straightened himself out. "I'll be back soon, darling. I promise." He stepped outside of the trailer.

The man who had just entered turned towards me. Recognition sunk in, "You!" he shouted angrily.

_Pinky!_ I grabbed my purse and yanked out my phone to call for help. No Service. _Fuck! _He knocked the cell phone out of my hands and grabbed my purse and dumped it out on the desk. He rummaged through the items and found the thumb drive.

"You're an incredibly stupid girl!" he bellowed.

I stood up quickly, "Well, you got what you wanted. I'll show myself out." I raced towards the door.

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the trailer. "You have been a pain in my ass." He continued to pull me across the construction site lot. "Lucky for me you showed up just in time. You saved me the time and trouble of having to hunt you down and fit you in my schedule. Now I can kill two birds with one stone," he sneered.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I promise I won't say anything to anyone. I don't really know anything at all. I wasn't able to crack the drive. I was just bluffing hoping to get you to leave me alone."

"Shut up! Unfortunately for you, we don't have time to chit chat. Time is money." He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked my head back. "Goodbye, Alyssa Chau." He tapped me softly causing me to lose my footing in my five-inch heels. I began to fall over the edge of the foundation dugout. As I tumbled off the side of the foundation's wall, I attempted to grab for roots on the side of the wall to help create friction in my fall. I landed hard on my back into pile of powdery dirt which clouded my vision.

A sharp pain shot through my lower back. Never in my life have I welcomed such excruciating pain. Pain meant that I was still alive. I stretched my arm out to try and push myself back up on my feet when my hand connected with something cold leathery. I lifted my head to see what I had brushed up against. I saw a mass of bright red curls, which were attached to the head of Joyce Barnhardt!

I let out a loud shriek as I was staring straight at Joyce's dead body. Her body was bent and twisted flat on the ground, she was wearing the same outfit she had the night of our fight. Worms and maggots were crawling out of gaping mouth as she stared up at me with her lifeless empty eyes. I heard the loud sound of a machine being turned on and looked up. Suddenly I was being pelted with a waterfall of rocks. I fell back and tried to block my face with my arms.

I was going to be buried alive underneath of a new building. It made sense. These sites were the perfect place to hide a body. Who knew how many more girls were buried underneath of Stratton's buildings? He can't get away with this! Someone has to let the authorities know! And I'll be damned if I die beneath a bunch of stones. I tried to claw my way out of the rocks when I suddenly became airborne.

"Hang on tight," a rough low voice instructed — Ranger.

I wrapped myself around his neck and held on for dear life as we were hoisted out of the abysmal grave. Once we were above ground, Ranger gently sat me down on the ground.

"H-how did you find me?" I coughed.

"Trackers."

I scrunched my nose.

"In your cellphone."

I raised my hand to smack him and shouted angrily, "You were tracking me? How dare you violate my privacy!" He caught my wrist before I could make contact with his massive arm. I tamped down my temper a notch and smashed my face into his chest. "Thank you," I muttered trying to be more grateful for him rescuing me for my untimely demise.

"Nice dress," Ranger commented.

I raised my face from his chest and looked down at my now wrinkled and dirty dress. "Thanks. You bought it for me," I replied coyly.

"I have good taste."

I frowned, "You got me some really nice shoes too but they're now property of the pit."

Tank walked over to us, "The TPD is on the way. Santos and Brown are scouting the rest of the parameter."

Ranger gave him a head nod and Tank walked off. "Want to tell me why you're dressed up and here alone when you made a promise?"

I looked at him innocently, "I made a promise I wouldn't come to the site alone and I technically didn't." I hesitated, "I came with Stratton."

"Babe."

"I had a job interview with him for an Executive Assistant position—"

"—Dressed like—"

"—Mooner bought the outfit. I didn't pick it."

Ranger raised an eyebrow, "Mooner?"

"Yeah, he's a friend. Well, as I was saying," I said impatiently. "Stratton hired me and proceeded to ask me out on a date. He received a phone call to attend a business meeting, and he asked me to tag along and wait for him. I agreed since I had lost track of time and thought I was meeting you there anyways we ended up at a different site, obviously. Stratton left me in the trailer and Pinky recognized me. He took the drive and threw me into the pit."

I swallowed hard, "Ranger…J-Joyce Barnhardt is at the bottom of the pit." Red and blue lights flashed from a distance. The sounds of sirens became clearer as they approached the site. Ranger gathered me up in his arms and carried me over to the ambulance as it pulled up. He sat me down in the ambulance and the paramedics began examining me.

I closed my eyes hoping that this was all just a bad dream, "Joyce didn't make it. Deep down I hoped that she was still alive somewhere. Ranger!" I said in a panic and grabbed his arm, "Stratton's wife is alive and she's with Pinky!"

He nodded, "We checked it out earlier this evening."

I gave him a confused look.

"After you left we went to see what you were investigating."

"So you've pretty much been following me all day?" I replied annoyed.

"Not all day. Just places of interest."

I rolled my eyes, "Did you find Stratton or Pinky?"

"Not yet. The others are still looking."

"Others?" I began to ask before spotting from the corner of my eye a ball of fury storming in our direction. I groaned out loud, "I really am not ready to deal with Officer Jackass right now." I gave Ranger a pleading look.

"I'll talk to him, Babe." Ranger walked towards Morelli and intercepted him before he could get any further.

I sat there quietly staring at my feet for a few minutes. Pinky has to be lurking around here somewhere. I wonder if Stratton was still conducting his business meeting or if he was in on it with Pinky and is hiding out until the cops left. I thought that bad guys always told you their brilliant plans before they try to kill you. I mean they want someone to know how genius they were right? Why couldn't life be more like a movie? Instead Pinky got what he wanted, said nothing and just shoved me into a huge bowl of dirt to kill me.

"_Bowl of dirt,"_ I groaned. Could Mooner really be some crazy psychic?

Anxiety overwhelmed me. I couldn't stand sitting there anymore. I turned and looked into the far off distance beyond the construction equipment and materials and thought I saw some lights. I need answers!

Jumping to my feet, I scanned the area quickly. Morelli and Ranger were deep in discussion, the paramedics were talking to some of the cops and others were busying themselves around the pit trying to secure the area. Everyone was more concerned about the body in the pit which turned out to contain more than just Joyce's body but one other unidentified female as well.

If I waited around to catch someone's attention, we might lose the opportunity to catch Stratton or Pinky or both. I took off quietly in the direction of the faint light.


	26. Chapter 26

_******A/N: **Thanks everyone for the continued support only a couple more chapters to go. =)_

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _Jumping to my feet, I scanned the area quickly. Morelli and Ranger were deep in discussion, the paramedics were talking to some of the cops and others were busying themselves around the pit trying to secure the area. Everyone was more concerned about the body in the pit which turned out to contain more than just Joyce's body but one other unidentified female as well._

_If I waited around to catch someone's attention, we might lose the opportunity to catch Stratton or Pinky or both. I took off quietly in the direction of the faint light._

* * *

><p>I tip-toed around the construction materials as I approached closer and closer to the faint light I saw in the distance from the ambulance. If Stratton someone for business and it wasn't at the trailer, he had to have met them at a well-lit area. I silently prayed that I didn't step on any rusty nails running barefoot, the last thing I needed was to get tetanus. I heard some faint rustling as I approached stacks and stacks of steel beams.<p>

I quietly peeked around the beams and saw a badly beaten Stratton tied up thrashing on the ground like a fish out of water. I skimmed around quickly to see if we were alone. I dashed out to Stratton and slowly removed the tape from his mouth. "Wes, what happened?"

"L-Lenny," he coughed.

"What?" I said shocked. I could've sworn that the two were in cahoots with each other.

"H-he set me up. He was trying to get rid of me," he sputtered as I was freeing his hands from the ropes.

"Bitch, why don't you just fucking die?"

A dull pain shot through my scalp as I was yanked to my feet by my hair. Pinky kicked Stratton in the face and he went down for the count. I thrust my elbow quickly jabbing him in the ribs. He released me and I stumbled forward. Pinky lunged towards me. I swiftly took a dive into the dirt and rolled off to the side towards a pile of long metal pipes. I wrapped my hands around one and jumped to my feet with my feet shoulder width apart in attack stance and held the rod out in front of me aiming towards Pinky.

He stood up on his feet and pulled out a large knife from his belt and snarled, "What do you think you're going to do? Give me a spanking?"

I grew so hot I swore steam was rising from my head. For the past few days, I've been feeling scared of Pinky. Now, for once, I was feeling comfortable and in control adjusting my grip around the metal stick.

"So was it worth it?" I pushed.

He spat, "Was what worth it?"

"The girls. Was it worth killing them?"

He sneered, "Of course it was. One less bitch in the world isn't going to cause the earth to stop spinning."

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I couldn't stand to see her hurt."

"Janice?"

_Silence._

"You loved her enough to kill for her?"

"I'm no stranger to taking a life, to do it for her was only natural."

"I don't know. Maybe she came to terms with it. I mean she's his longest marriage right? What is it? A little four years? So maybe she was comfortable with what they had and didn't care about his indiscretions."

"She wasn't. She turned to me to help her forget."

"Oh? So you were her supplier than. And the both of you plotted to take out Stratton? If she was so unhappy, why didn't she just file for a divorce? Given his marriage record, he wouldn't have left her penniless."

"Money wasn't the issue," he gritted his teeth.

"Janice must've been some good fuck to kill for," I pressed. _What the hell has come over me? _I'm like a dancing steak frolicking around a hungry lion's cage.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about her that way!" he barked angrily. "Janice is an angel. She's delicate," he added slowly.

He loved her. The things people would do for love is either absolutely amazing or maniacally insane. "Yeah but she was also a married woman who was having an affair — with her husband's business partner, no less. Doesn't make her such an innocent bystander, does it?" _Fuuuck…I need to learn to shut up._

I swear that if he tensed up anymore, the pulsating vein in his forehead would've combusted. "That wasn't her fault!"

"Sure, cheating is nobody's fault because an eye for an eye is always the best kind of revenge. Stratton cheated her, so it's only right that she cheated him," I said sarcastically.

"Stratton," he laughed madly, "is much more than just a cheat. This is much bigger. Stratton's been messing up for years now, he's ruining everything we built because he can't control his dick."

"Bigger?" I repeated curiously.

"You talk to fucking much," he growled. "Your fucking kind fucking talks to much."

_My kind?_ What did he mean by that? I'm just trying to buy time for the idiot cops to find us. But, I did realize that I needed to take it back a notch so as not to enrage him too much.

"Why Joyce?"

"Joyce?" he asked puzzled. He forced a half-cocked smile as recognition sunk in, "The drunken red-headed whore? Bitch was at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was entering your apartment when I arrived."

"Why did you have to kill her? She had nothing to do with this."

"Stupid woman had a big mouth. She practically attacked me accusing me of trying to stop her from getting to you. You're not a very popular girl, are you?" he snickered. "I tried to be nice to her and allow her the chance to leave but she was like a rabid fucking dog. She wouldn't leave. Stubborn bull-headed bitch got what was coming to her. "

"She didn't deserve to die," I said indignantly.

"You pretentious stuck up bitches all need to be put in your places. Always demanding to be treated equally, acting like you're smarter. If you're going to step up like a man, then you better be prepared to be hit like a man. In the end, the sluts never had a chance."

I was reaching my boiling point. "So basically you're saying that you feel threatened by powerful women?" I bellowed.

His grip tightened around his blade and his face began to turn beat red. "Your type thinks you can run with the men, but the fact remains, when you're fucking lying on your back, you're powerless," he scoffed.

I dug my heels into the ground and gritted my teeth into a tight smile.

"Bitch, I should've fucked you until you no longer had any life left in you that night at your apartment. I bet I would've wiped that smile clean off your face then you wouldn't have the audacity to speak to me with such conviction."

"Oh big words for such a tiny man," I mocked angrily.

"Enough stalling. I'm going to end you now for good!"

I twirled the stick, pulling it behind me and extending my right hand out in front of me. It felt like a _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_ moment. I was sick of Pinky and just wanted all of this to be over with. "Ha! _You're_ going to end this? Misogynistic fucking asshole! I'm going to have the pleasure of ending _you_. I'll let you know exactly what it feels like to be beaten by a woman!" I screamed wildly.

I charged at him with full force, swinging the stick down low and connected with the back of his knee causing him to fall back. I spun around struck him in the back forcing him back down on the ground when he tried to push himself up. Adrenaline coursing through my entire body, "Oh poor tough man, just got struck by a little weak female."

He rolled over on his back and jumped back on his feet and lunged at me swinging his blade down at me with full force. I jumped back dodging the blade in the nick of time as it sliced through the material of my dress between my legs.

I felt a cool breeze between my thighs. I glanced down at my torn dress and heat pumped through my veins, "I really liked this dress, asshole."

"Good thing because you're going to be buried in it."

We charged at each other like wild animals. Pinky twisted to the side and backhanded me across the face followed by a side kick to the stomach. I flew back a few feet and landed hard on the ground. I quickly jumped back on my feet and wiped my mouth. A metallic-like taste filled my mouth. I looked down at my hand — blood.

"I'm going to teach you, little girl, what it's like to take it like a man," he shouted as he charged towards me.

I tightened my grip around the rod, blocked his blade and pushed him back. I turned to strike again and connected with the side of his head. Blood flew out of his mouth spraying my chest as he stumbled sideways.

He took another swing at me. We continued attacking each other. I was able to make several connections with my stick and successfully dodged the sharpness of his blade. But my body was sore and aching for the number of blows he was able to get into my side and face.

I could feel my cheek starting to swell and the metallic taste was consuming my mouth. I continued swinging at Pinky with uncontrollable rage. He was able to knock the metal pipe out of my hands and within an instant he had me pinned to the ground. My body was screaming in pain but I continued to thrash trying to escape his grasp. A piercing pain shot through my right bicep. I cried out in pain. Pinky was slicing the blade into my arm slowly. I squeezed my eyes tight and cried in agony.

"Open your fucking eyes, bitch!" he grabbed my jaw roughly. "I want you to watch me take your miserable fucking life from you." He slapped me hard across the face.

I opened my eyes and stared into his cold icy stare as he raised his knife high above his head ready to plunge the blade into my chest. I saw my pitiful life flash before my eyes. My mother's smiling face appeared as she mouthed, _"Never let your fire burn out."_ _Sifu's_ lecturing voice telling me uncontrollable rage always makes an easy opponent leaving one blinded and open to vulnerability.

_Shit._ I hated it when he was right.

Ranger's voice interrupted my flashback, _"Babe. Temper."_

I cocked a smile. He didn't know the half of it. I glared at Pinky.

"I may have lost this fight but at least I'll die knowing I, a fucking woman, did _that_ to your fucking face," I laughed hysterically and spat blood into his face. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he made me feel weak and defeated.

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed, rage filled his eyes and began to drive the blade down at me.

My fingers extended to the metal pipe as I brought it up quickly connecting with the side of his ribs knocking me off of me as his grip on the knife loosened sending it flying out of his hands.

"Fucking asshole! Did you think I was going to lie there?" I roared. An attack cry leapt out of my mouth as I swung the stick down hard into his back.

"Fucking cunt," he slurred, slumping into the dirt.

"Sticks and stones, asshole," I muttered tightening my grip around the stick.

I heard voices in the distance. Must be the cops and as usual, they had perfect timing. I made an attempt to roll my eyes only for it to cause me to wince in pain. I turned to walk towards the voices.

"You're the fucking she-devil."

I spun back around to face Pinky who was pointing a pistol at me. My mouth flew open to let out a blood-curdling scream as I heard a loud gunshot go off. My body grew heavy and limp as everything went black. Was I dead? Was death just pure darkness?

"Alyssa!" I heard frantic voices yelling and someone calling my name.

My eyes flew open. No, I wasn't dead. Adjusting my eyes, I spotted Pinky lying on top of me with his knife lodged in his back blood spilling all over me.

I began screaming and frantically attempting to push his heavy lifeless body off of me without success. I took a deep breath ready to push with greater force when my body felt lightened. I glanced up at Stratton bending over arms extended to help bring me to my feet.

"Freeze, Stratton!" a deep familiar voice barked. "Put your hands on your head."

_Morelli._

Stratton retracted his arms and raised them up to his head.

"He didn't do it!" I choked as I was being whisked away and a swarm of cops fixed their guns on Stratton handcuffing him. "Janice is alive. It was Pinky," I shouted back.

I quietly buried my face into the chest of the man carrying me away from all of the commotion. "Proud of you, Babe," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the arms of my superhero — Batman.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _"He didn't do it!" I choked as I was being whisked away and a swarm of cops fixed their guns on Stratton handcuffing him. "Janice is alive. It was Pinky," I shouted back. _

_I quietly buried my face into the chest of the man carrying me away from all of the commotion. "Proud of you, Babe," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and relaxed into the arms of my superhero __—__ Batman._

* * *

><p>"Alyssa?"<p>

I woke up startled almost falling out of my chair trying to remember where I was. I looked up and saw a very tired Morelli looking down at me with concern.

"You are free to go home now. We've finished taking everyone's statements. Do you have someone that can take you home? I would escort you but I still need to tie up a lot of loose ends."

I nodded, "I'll be fine, thank you."

He reached out and squeezed my shoulder tightly as his gaze moved to my eyes and held there, as if he wanted to pull me into his arms and not let go. He released his grip due to a deep, calming voice coming from behind him.

"I'll make sure she gets home safe."

He stepped to the side, revealing Ranger and gave him a hesitant nod. He turned back to me and quickly changed back to his cop face, "Please make yourself available, Ms. Chau. We may need to bring you back in for some more questioning."

My mouth was too dry to respond to him. I gave him a head nod as I stood up slowly.

"Please take care of yourself, Ms. Chau," he hesitated before walking away.

"You didn't have to stay," I said in Ranger's direction.

"Babe," he tilted my chin up to meet his eyes.

I blushed. There was something about Ranger that just made me feel tingly inside. "I need to use the restroom before we go."

He nodded and stepped aside to let me pass.

I headed towards the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked up into the mirror at my swollen eye and cheek, which was already slowly turning purple.

"Well, Alyssa. No dating for you for a while, eh? Nobody's going to want to go out with an ugly mug like that," I laughed at myself and winced in pain.

I cleaned myself up and stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards Ranger.

"Alyssa?"

I looked up and saw Stratton approaching me. Even in a disheveled suit, he still was handsome with his hair perfectly in place. He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips and kissed them warmly, "I can never thank you enough for saving my life."

"I should be thanking you, Mr. Stratton. You were the one who saved me from Pinky."

"Wes, please," he corrected me. "Alyssa, you've saved me in more ways that you know." He gave me one last kiss and released my hands. "Please, if you are ever in need of anything, do not hesitate to ask. I am in your debt. Also, your job is waiting for you if you still choose to accept."

I crooked a smile and croaked, "Thank you, Wes. But I have a job."

He flashed me a smile, "Right — Bounty Hunter. Well, my offer still stands; there will always be a place at my company if you should ever change your mind. Although, I hope that you would consider picking up where we left off at dinner—"

"Alyssa!" a voice yelled from down the hall cutting Wes off mid-sentenced. I froze trying to adjust my eyes to see who it was. My eyes were so dried and tired all I could see was a blond blur running in my direction. Suddenly the man reached me as he scooped me into his arms and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Kitten, I'm so glad that you're ok."

I opened my mouth to respond as he placed me back on the ground when I heard the sound of a crack and loud thud. I looked down and found Dickie lying on the ground with a bloody nose and a very angry Joe looming over him with his hand curled into a tight fist. I continued to stare with my mouth hanging wide open at a loss for words.

"I'll sue the pants off of you, Morelli," Dickie shouted holding his bloody nose irritably pushing himself on his feet.

"You can't just go running and attacking random innocent bystanders, Orr," Morrelli clenched his teeth.

"Alyssa's not random, she's my fiancée!" Dickie retorted.

"Fiancée?" Wes asked puzzled.

My jaw dropped open as I stepped backwards slowly taking in the scene unraveling in front of me. For the past three years, I haven't had a single man bother to even look in my direction, now I stood and stared in distain at the three men in front of me —Joe, Dickie and Wes.

I turned around making eye contact with Ranger who had amusement dancing in his eyes. _Correction __—__ four._

I looked back at the three men and hurried to Ranger. My three-year dry spell was replaced with four semi-eligible bachelors who've entered my life in less than a week in one fell swoop.

"Let's go," I muttered grabbing his arm leading him out the door.

I've had enough male egotism for one night to last me a lifetime.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Ranger pulled his Turbo into a spot next to a black Jeep Wrangler, which looked a lot like the one he lent me. The one that I left parked downtown at _Stratton Construction's_ headquarters.

I scrunched my nose trying to get a better look at it. "Ow," I flinched in pain.

"The keys are in your purse," Ranger said patting my black bag sitting in between us.

"Keys?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"To the Jeep."

"H-how—"

"—trackers, Babe. I had Tank pick it up while we were at the station."

"Oh, thank you, but I don't need it now that I'm no longer a fugitive."

"Keep it until you get a new one."

"Thank you," I whispered. "Did they find Janice?" I looked up at him.

He nodded, "Exactly where you told them she was."

I smoothed out my dress and tried to pinch the fabric closed where Pinky had slit it down the middle. "I've lost more clothing this past week," I sighed. "It was a good dress."

Ranger leaned into me and placed his hand on my thigh, "I agree. I'll get you a new one." He stretched his arm out and reached behind my seat laying a brown shoebox with a pink bow gently on my lap.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I grabbed the box and clutched it to my chest. "Thank you!" I sniffled.

"I'll walk you up," he said grabbing my purse.

We rode up the elevator in silence.

_"Home,"_ I thought as we approached my door stopping short of the stain on the carpet and police tape over my door.

Ranger pulled out his little handy tool ripping the tape off before slipping it into the doorknob. I wanted to remind him that I had a key but decided against it. I was just too plain tired to act like a smartass. I went to step in but he held his hand up and stepped in first.

He did a quick walkthrough the apartment as if to search to make sure the boogieman wasn't hiding anywhere. I made an attempt to stifle a cry at the sight of my disaster of an apartment. Everything was exactly where I had left it the night Morelli came to arrest me. The couch cushions were still turned, papers all over the floor, drawers turned out.

I grew impatient and pushed my way through to the kitchen. "I doubt that anybody's here at this time of night. There's been enough mayhem for one night already," I shouted back at Ranger tossing him a bottle of water from the fridge. Grabbing another for myself, I glanced at the clock — 4:00AM. I sighed and trudged into the bedroom. I crawled into my closet and placed the shoebox back in its place in the back dark corner.

I stood up and bumped into Ranger standing behind me. "Shit!" I gasped. "Make some noise why don't you?" I shrugged the large black jacket that was given to me at the construction site off and held it out to Ranger, "Thank you."

"Keep it," he grabbed it and tossed it the armchair in the corner by the window.

We just stood there for a few minutes facing each other in silence.

"I can stay tonight," Ranger said breaking the silence.

I shook my head as tears came spilling from my eyes, "You don't need to. I'll be fine."

"Babe," he said with concern and tilted my chin up.

I lost control of my emotions and hurled my whole body into his wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist in a tight embrace. "Thank you for rescuing me," I wept.

"Babe, you didn't need rescuing," he whispered in my ear as he tucked my hair back. "Like you said, you're good with a stick."

I pulled my head back and looked in his eyes confused. I opened my mouth to speak but Ranger placed his lips on mine and gave me a soft kiss.

"Cameras, Babe."

I gave him another perplexed look.

"The site had surveillance cameras in place to catch thieves stealing construction materials."

"Oh," I replied softly unwrapping my legs from his torso lowering myself slowly to the floor. Within a mystifying few seconds, my dress was a crumpled up rag on the ground amongst the rest of the sea of clothes that littered the floor. "H-how—" I opened my mouth to question but suddenly wound up lying on my back in bed.

God, Ranger was good. He moved with such precise lightning speed that I never was able to notice anything had happened until it happened.

He eyed my undergarments appreciatively. "Nice. Mooner?" he asked as his eyes turned as black as coals.

I nodded, "He's a surprisingly good shopper."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked pressed up against me.

I sniffed, "Could you maybe just lie here with me until I fall asleep?"

He rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him.

I rested my head on his chest allowing my muscles to fully relax. My eyelids grew heavy as the sound of Ranger's steady heartbeat drowned out the thoughts in my head.

"Proud of you, Babe," Ranger kissed my ear.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previous Chapter:**_ _I sniffed, "Could you maybe just lie here with me until I fall asleep?"_

_He rolled onto his back pulling me on top of him._

_I rested my head on his chest allowing my muscles to fully relax. My eyelids grew heavy as the sound of Ranger's steady heartbeat drowned out the thoughts in my head._

_ "Proud of you, Babe," Ranger kissed my ear._

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache and the light beaming through my window. The pounding continued as I looked up at my clock — 7:08am.<p>

As the pounding continued I laid back and stared at the ceiling. I only got a few hours of sleep. I don't even remember how long it took me to pass out or when Ranger had left my bed. I ran my hand over the imprint in the bed in the shape of Ranger's body.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

_Shit_. That wasn't my head it was someone beating on the door. I dragged myself out of bed confused as to how I ended up wearing a large black T-shirt when I could've sworn I fell asleep in my underwear. I lifted the rim of the shirt to up to my nose and inhaled the heavenly scent of Ranger. He was definitely an intriguing individual.

I did a double take at the sight of my bedroom — all of my clothes were gone. I pulled open my dresser and found all of my clothes folded neatly inside. My clothes and hung up in my closet tidily.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

I walked out into the living room and everything was put back into place.

"Ranger," I whispered under my breath. He was like my Fairy Godmother — correction — Guardian Angel. God knows I didn't want to emasculate Ranger by calling him a fairy. The thought of Ranger neatly folding my panties made my stomach do flip flops.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

I swung the door open.

"Alyssa!" Misty threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

I grimaced in pain.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she pulled back apologetically. "Took you long enough, I was pounding on that door forever! You look like hell!"

"Thanks, Mis," I said sarcastically and glanced down at the flowers in her hand. "You didn't have to get me flowers."

"Oh I didn't get these for you," she shoved them at me and shut the door. "They were sitting outside your door when I arrived."

I placed them on the side table before heading to kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

"I can't believe what happened while I was at the beach! Why didn't you call me?"

We sat down at the table. "I couldn't call you, Mis. They would've tapped your phones and had you watched. You would've been the first person they'd expect me to contact. How did you know about all of this anyways? It can't already be on the news."

She shook her head, "My cousin's husband works for the Trenton P.D. Your life is a hell of a lot more exciting than mine!"

I scoffed, "I could do without the added excitement."

"Alyssa, seriously, you look like hell. I wish I could stay here to take care of you but there's a meeting scheduled today that I can't get out of."

"It's ok, I'm fine. I just need sleep. I wouldn't be good company anyways."

A loud knock came from the front door. I sighed, "Who the hell could that be?"

I went back to the door and opened it to Joe. He had dark circles under his eyes and a five o'clock shadow.

"Officer, what brings you to my door? Did you not get enough information from me a few hours ago?"

"Alyssa," he sighed.

"Whatever it is, can't it wait until later this afternoon or maybe tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"So am I. I just got off my shift," he pushed his way through the door and shut it behind him.

I scoffed, "And you decided to come here instead of going home?"

"Alyssa —"

"—Officer Morelli, like I said, I'm really tired. I need some sleep and from the looks of it so do you. So, I suggest you go home and get some rest and I'll be happy to come down to the precinct tomorrow."

"Alyssa—" he interjected in a firmer tone.

I opened my mouth to cut him off again when he grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss a deep passionate, needy kiss. He pulled his lips away from mine and continued to hold my face as he laid his forehead on mine. We just stood there gazing into each other's eyes trying to search for words.

Joe released me, startled, as Misty popped out of the kitchen and cleared her throat. "Well, then. I must get going. Don't want to be late to work, you know." She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my good cheek.

"I'll talk to _you_ later," she winked. "Morelli," she nodded slipping out the door.

Joe began taking his jacket off and headed towards the bedroom.

"Um, where do you think you're going?" I shouted out to him.

"Bed."

"Not my bed you're not," said crossly.

"Alyssa, we're both tired so I suggest we both go to bed as soon as possible," he appeared back in the door frame shirtless.

"Stop being stubborn for once, Alyssa. You know we're both too exhausted to fight it," he disappeared back into the bedroom.

I sighed. When it came to Joe and his reputation, I wasn't sure if sleep was actually what he had in mind — especially after our last sleep over experience. I glanced down at the flowers sitting on my table and picked up the card – _We will be together soon. Forever, Benny_.

I froze dropping the card back on the table. I gasped as my feet left the floor. Seconds later, I wound up in bed, on my back, shirtless with Joe on top of me. What is with these men and their magic fingers?

"W-what happened to sleep?"

He flashed me a wolfish grin. "Cupcake, don't fight it anymore," he leaned into me as he plunged his tongue into my mouth.

I closed my eyes and decided to stop fighting back. I wrapped my limbs around Morelli's perfectly toned body.

"Ok," I breathed.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Ok. Ok. I know that you guys didn't like this ending but I am a true believer of one having to make several mistakes and kissing many frogs before you reach your prince. So I want to thank you all for being so wonderfully supportive of my story and I hope that you stick with me on Alyssa's next adventure which will be titled "Hair Today. Gone Tomorrow." which I'm hoping to post starting next week. I'm extremely excited about the next story. It's going to be a lot of angsty and I believe that I've learned a lot from your comments and laid out that story much better than this one. _

_Again thank you again for your continued support and I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving Holiday!_

_~Angie_


End file.
